Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts
by Indigo Siren
Summary: Nagi, acting on behalf of the W.O.C. investigates a supposed local Zoanthrope gang war situated in and around a backstreet bar. During her investigation, she crosses paths with ShenLong, where truths and dark dealings lead to much more... ShenLong x Nagi
1. Chapter 1: Not Exactly Paradise

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: A Shenagi story! ShenLong x Nagi! A brand new multi-chapter story that will put together one of my favourite couples. It is workable, and I will show you just how. Hope you enjoy this violent and sexual story. And it is Violet not Violent tempers for the title. No spelling mess up. My character Selia is based on a friend who has been very supportive of my stories.**

**Lastly, no flames. If you don't like, don't review. Simple as that. Please enjoy.**

**Notes: - 'Bobo-hime' - Pretty much means 'Princess Pussy' - can be in the terms of pussy cat or vulgar slang. 'Kami-sama' - 'Mr. God', generally. (You shall understand where these come into when you read on.)**

**Chapter 1: Not Exactly Paradise**

A loud chime sounded.

"Next stop, Shinjuku Station."

The train quickly ground to a dead halt at the immensely busy platform, and people began pouring in and out hurriedly. With resilience against the chilly night air, Nagi Kirishima, acting W.O.C. agent, hopped out of the train carriage amidst the busy night crowd, pulling her leather jacket tightly around her body.

A rush of bodies all shapes and sizes that filed in, out and between, to and fro in the sea of human life, and singularly, Nagi melted in amongst a crowd like any other face. She traipsed in along side a group of party goers out to start off a drunken evening, pushing between simple nine-to-five husbands, wives and singles milling home after a hard days work.

Though she herself was not out for fun or for making the long trek home. She was out on business.

No sooner off the train had she caught a bus, taking her across to the east side of town. The address of the bar she needed to go to was scribbled onto scrap paper rather screwed up inside her jacket pocket. She has memorised the place and its whereabouts off by heart already though.

'Midnight Star' - not an esteemed establishment by any rights, just a cosy little watering nestled on a side street, somewhat away from the busy complex of the large entertainment district. A place so insignificant shouldn't have been sounding the claxon back at main W.O.C headquarters, but rumours had been flying. Bad ones.

Some kind of gang war. Unprovoked violence that started on a small level but was becoming something of a concern, spreading word of Zoanthrope upheaval. Somehow to the Spurious, it didn't seem quite so surprising it would all come down to one little place. Always somewhere small playing the big factor, trying to be low key and failing miserably. W.O.C had tried their best to go right to the root of the problem, but it was almost as if people could sniff out the non-government agents and nothing exceptionally helpful cropped up. There were a few names worth investigating and definitely more on the way.

The truth was yet to be uncovered and everything they were going on was word of mouth. Yugo, W.O.C's 'almighty' leader, had wanted to go in guns blazing, but it would have hardly helped the situation. And could potentially make it worse.

Nagi was always stood in the middle between diplomatic solution and aggressive negotiation. On one count she always liked to express herself with a firm hand, though a part of her knew violence wouldn't make everything better.

It was her decision to be the calm factor that led her to landing this job on her shoulders.

The bus came to her stop and Nagi stepped off. She blocked out the chill the best she could, focusing on 'Midnight Star's address, which lingered fresh in her mind, as was the memories that had her out there, venturing into what felt like the unknown.

* * *

_Two days prior…_

_The coffee was good, she could hand that to W.O.C. At a hellishly early time they gave the worker a source of salvation in a polar bear patterned cup. Nagi clasped the drink tightly in her hands, sinking back into the chair with some satisfaction that the morning wouldn't be half bad._

_She kicked her legs up onto the oak desk in front of her, crossing her suede boot-covered legs on the surface, nudging aside a small mahogany table plaque on the table that read: 'Yugo Ohgami - President, W.O.C. - N.G.O.'_

_The aforementioned man on the plaque came into his office, giving Nagi a half cocked smile at her position. "Comfortable?" He asked._

_"Not really, but hell, what can you do?" Her legs dropped from the table surface and she sat up semi-straight. "You could have a couch for the office. A nice squishy one that you can sink into."_

_He snorted. "I buy my comfortable furniture for my house. Making it less comfortable here makes me work faster so I can get home to where it is."_

_"You lie! You're leather recliner is one hell of a comfy chair!" She watched her superior and close friend sink into the mentioned black leather seat with a satisfying squeak. He sprawled back with a long, contented sigh._

_"Well, I guess you're right." He cleared his throat, trying to be more serious, but ended up having a coughing fit. Nagi just rolled her eyes. He managed to compose himself with a little effort and leaned forward onto his desk, dropping a hand full of files onto the desk in which he'd carried in. "Seriously, I brought you here to discuss something with you." The humour was completely gone now between them. "It's about what you said when I let you in on that meeting to do with the 'Midnight Star' incidents."_

_"Oh?" She professionalized herself. Sat up, coffee discarded and in utmost seriousness. "What is it?"_

_"You said that W.O.C shouldn't just go straight in there to attack the problem. We've been given some good leads. It would be stupid to just let it carry on."_

_She sighed, a little incensed. "You don't quite get it. I'm not fully against the idea of getting in fast to the root of the problem. But it's the fact that have of the information we've got are based on very unreliable sources and unsupported rumours. W.O.C. needs to tread very carefully. You don't know how bad it really is down there. And from what was said, they're playing it low if they figure W.O.C. or similar groups are spying on them."_

_Yugo nodded, fingers rapping the table as he looked down at the file, bloated with the unconfirmed investigation notes. "You know me, I'd just go down there and beat the shit out of anyone suspicious." He gave a half laugh, looking up at his companion. "It definitely needs someone more level-headed to check into things than me. There are some pretty fine people in W.O.C., but most of them could be sniffed out before anyone realised they'd trod in any shit."_

_Her chair creaked as she moved close to the desk, pulling the chair with her using her legs. "Yugo, are you going to ask me what I think you are?"_

_"I've never sent you out to do any full fledged W.O.C. duty, and especially not undercover work. It's not exactly your field of expertise and you're not exactly a full-fledged member of W.O.C. But I know I can trust you."_

_This was a surprise for the books. Of all the people he could ask, he'd turn to the bottom of the pile and want her to get her hands a little dirty. She couldn't help chew her lip over the situation. They were friends, he believed that she could do this duty, knew that she saw this situation handled in a different way. She didn't look the part for a little nosey investigator, and that made it all the better. How could she let him down? One less situation made the world just that little better._

_"I suppose I can't say no." She stood, swinging her auburn hair over one shoulder, smirking. "I can be civilised, sneaky and kick ass all in the flick of a wrist."_

_Yugo laughed, standing as well and shook her hand. "I knew I could trust you."_

_Her face went dead-pan. "Though there is one thing I want before I do this mission."_

_"What's that?"_

_"The coffee machine. This coffee is DAMN good!"

* * *

_

She'd come up prior to drop some things off at a hotel she'd be staying in so she wouldn't be having to travel the greater distance from her own home while doing this job. She hadn't the time then to search for the bar, she'd had to get back for a de-briefing on behalf of the younger of the Ohgami brothers, Kenji. This wasn't going to be the easiest of tasks.

"What the hell am I getting into?" She muttered to herself, finally coming to a turning that led off the main boulevard. She was bidding goodbye to the somewhat safer part of civilisation.

She followed down into a long street, lined with an exuberant row of small-time casinos, arcades and a couple of late night cafes, and much further down, a load of saucy clubs. One of those had a large window display of topless women dancing together for the entertainment of passers by.

Past that, where it pulled it a more secluded spot were a dotted arrange of public houses. Right at the far end, in a nestled corner, was 'Midnight Star'. It's sign was painted in bright yellow writing on a midnight black backdrop. There was also a red neon sign squared up in the only proper window. The rest were shuttered down, but through cracks there were blue lights coming from within.

It didn't look the type of building to be a harbouring spot for lowlifes and underhand activity. A nice little brick building, well maintained. She'd pictured something a little more run down - shattered windows, broken bottle ornaments and maybe even a few added blood stains for effect.

Not a blood stain in sight.

It sounded fairly busy from the sound from behind the door. It streamed out as a laughing couple exited and walked away in the direction Nagi had come.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she may face.

* * *

The game was going to be close. It had been going on so long it has started to feel that way.

Both men prolonged on the tension. There was no telling from the genuine to the bluff - faces preened against such give away. The expression of one youthful man with fluffy dyed blonde hair was sitting disgruntled, sifting his poker cards in his hand as he staked in another hand full of silver into the table centre. The other man, somewhat blank faced and fighting a snifter of a smirk, tossed in a matching amount in challenge. The two other member's at the table, who'd already folded out of the game, watched and waited to see who'd come out on top. Their eyes met with intense purpose. The former man narrowed his eyes, while the latter simply cast in a simple glance, glimmering intensely with crimson.

"Kami-sama! Kami-sama!"

The moment seemed half shattered as a girl bobbed up to lean over the back of the cushioned bench, her pigtails almost thwacking the crimson eyed man on the shoulder. He just ignored her as she stared at his hand, bouncing on the stool she was perched on.

"Kami-sama! Kami-sama!" She eagerly repeated again, but was cut off as the other man slammed his hand on the table.

"Shut the fuck up, Koneko! He's busy! Go play with your faggy dollies or something!"

The girl slipped back down pouting. She was about to retort when the one she called 'Kami-sama' put a finger on her lips, and she instantly fell silent.

"Come on, ShenLong! Don't take all fucking night!" The blonde man crowed, almost crushing the cards within his heavy grip.

"Well, whenever you're ready, Kei. Don't want your blood pressure to kill you before the game is over." ShenLong leant back taking a long drink from his beer bottle. He motioned the item as a pointer towards his foe. "Let's see what you've got."

The cocky Kei Yamamori grinned, then yipped loudly and slammed his down cards onto the table. "Full House, bitch!"

He laughed for the longest time, flicking over the three 9's and two 4's triumphantly. He reached out for the money stash, about to scoop it up when ShenLong slammed his bottle down and threw his own cards onto the table.

"Royal. Flush." Each word was like a stabbed like sweet death.

Kei froze as ShenLong let out the most self-satisfied laughter that had half the bar company giving turning in his direction. The tiger claimed the money pot for himself as Kei kicked up fuming.

"ShenLong! You cheating bastard!"

The Chinese man pushed the accusing finger away from him, not even flinching under the irate man's burning gaze. "You just can't take a loss without throwing a tantrum. I played with you fair and square. I can't help being too good at this game!"

Kei was pulled down by the woman sat beside him before he could make even more of a fool of himself.

"Kei, don't be an idiot." Selia Nelson, Kei's girlfriend, said softly as she stroked his arm. The pretty African-American was always the calming factor when he blew his top. He was known so much for it and she was there to be supportive or slap some sense into him. He usually relented to her like a loyal puppy, and he was following routine to the latter, calming into her embrace.

"Poor baby!" Koneko cooed at Kei, who just shot her a dark look. He had given up on the verbal fight and was now focusing on the tasty bonbon bosoms before him.

ShenLong just shook his head at him, gathering his winnings together. The large man next to him, patted his shoulder, chuckling. "Another win in the bag. I should take tips."

"Ryou, you've just got to be more ballsy when it comes to poker."

With a deep laugh, Ryou Kawamukai sunk back with his beer. "My wife keeps my balls under lock and key at home."

This was a routine life now for the former ZLF leader. Beer, games and one or two fights, which came along with being a bouncer in this cosy little nook of a bar. But it was a nice life for him. He couldn't ask for more. And he had some decent friends around him.

Kei, high strung party-goer always up for a gamble and a nicely placed 'girly' outburst after losing, tagged closely behind by his sweet but yet tough as nails girlfriend, Selia. And then there was Ryou, the aging booze hound with a huge family giving him a reason to escape to this 'hiding spot'. Common, run of the mill people who lived with no problems or vendettas against the world. All Zoanthropes too. Just like him. He still couldn't hang close to humans without feeling a little resentful.

"Kami-sama! Kami-sama!" Again, little Koneko Konoma was piping in his ear. That nickname again and again. She's found out the meaning of ShenLong, being that of 'Dragon God' and she decided to keep referring to him as God. Should have been flattering but she was the type of girl who could make things so annoying.

"My little Bobo-hime, how you always seem to pester me so." He turned to look at her, nudging her chin was his hand. "Will you not relent… or even…" He brought her face close to his, almost as if he was going to kiss her. "… Bow down to your God."

The sixteen-year-old squeaked and bounced back, falling off the stool and onto her rear. He laughed heartily, going back to drinking his beer. She jumped up beside him, pouting more than ever.

"Don't call me Bobo-hime!"

"But you really are a pussy…" He took a purposely long breath. "… cat princess…"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Silly, Kami-sama!" And with that, she pranced away. Though, she'd be back.

The young girl got away with being there because her father, Hou Konoma, ran 'Midnight Star'. He was at the bar serving one of his regular punters, now with his sweet little Koneko there to distract him. She got away with too much sometimes.

The door opened, and Nagi stepped inside. A few eyes turned to check her out, some lingering over her as if expecting something from her, but she seemed to pose no kind of threat and she was ignored once more. Though, people weren't letting their guard down. She crossed towards the bar with many backs to her.

She just plaintively ignored the snubs and mistrust.

ShenLong picked her out straight away. It took him a moment to distinguish her in his mind's eyes and it clicked. He recognised this girl. She was involved with the Gaia incident with the Unborn and the Dragon. It was a small world. A little too small…

Nagi turned and caught a glimpse of the tiger Zoanthrope but pretended not to recognise him herself. It was surprising. Nobody had mentioned he drank here.

'Could answer a few things… maybe…'

'This is a regular's spot. I wonder what brings her down this end?' ShenLong thought, sipping at his beer as he watched her back.

"What can I get you?" Hou asked her.

She smiled at the grey-haired man before her, slipping up onto a stool. "Just an orange juice."

He too, like everyone else, gave her judging eyes as he went to get her drink, checking her out openly.

She didn't look the type to be one of the baddies…

There was some satisfaction because he smiled big as he handed her the drink. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"No, my first time down this way. Was looking for somewhere that didn't have naked ladies serving the drinks."

"Unfortunately, we don't," he laughed, wiping down the counter surface before her. "We try to be a good little bar besides."

"I can see that." She nodded at the surroundings - the chipper woodwork with literally hundreds of detailed aeroplane and sports paintings adorning the walls, as well as more traditional Japanese ornaments carved in and about. "It's nice in here."

Nagi almost jumped as the pigtailed girl bounced up next to her. "Hi! I'm Koneko!" She introduced without much restraint. "You're pretty!"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Nagi gave her an awkward smile.

Hou flicked the girl on the head with a towel and she hopped behind the Spurious, sort of using her as a shield. "Koneko! Down! You're scaring the poor girl."

"Aww, I'm just being nice!" She whined, and hopped up onto the free seat beside her. "This is my papa! He runs the place! Hope you don't mind me sitting here with you! You're new and you don't want to be on your own in a scary place like this."

The girl chuckled as Nagi stared almost befuddled at her. She was one foreword girl that was for sure. This girl reminded her of a certain cat girl from back homeward.

Koneko just prattled on to her aimlessly, and Nagi pretended to listen, drinking her drink and trying to keep aware of everything going on about her. Thank God for her sharp hearing.

All the time, ShenLong watched her, even more so with Koneko animatedly talking to her.

"She's a looker," Ryou commented, almost making him jump. "You haven't taken your eyes off her since she walked in."

"I've met her before," ShenLong told him. "I know she isn't from down this way. I'm just curious to what she's doing here."

Kei, having overcome his moodiness, checked out Nagi too. "Oh, pretty." Selia jabbed him in the back for that. "Ow! But not as pretty as you, babe!"

She turned to ShenLong. "What's so bad about her?" She asked curiously.

"She's got some interesting friends." He finished his drink. His companions seemed to turn all too serious. ShenLong just laughed, waving them off. "Not who you'd think."

He got up to get another beer. This would be the perfect time to talk to the Japanese girl.

Nagi could feel him approach the bar, her senses were ringing the alarm bell warning, though she didn't bother to look up at him.

Other alarms bells rung loud in her head as a cold shiver shot up her back. The atmosphere in the room had drastically changed. She slowly glanced over her shoulder towards the door, now occupied by a new group of people.

Trouble had just arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, here comes the bad guys!**

**The next chapter has some unwelcome introductions and Nagi getting herself involved in the very intense situation, very questionable by ShenLong, mind you...**

**(Hold out, the pairing comes much, much later...)**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Chapter 2 boys and girls - I actually updated pretty quick for once. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies**

The room had fallen quiet besides a few undecipherable whispers.

This unwelcome group, known as 'A1-Sabres', were a very unpredictable and very volatile group of hoodlums. They'd caused enough trouble around and about the bar that people knew not to try and provoke them in fear of becoming a target of their insatiable urge for violence. They looked for any excuse to cause a fight, it's what they loved. It was if they were trying to prove something to the world; though there wasn't a person daring enough out there to ask them about it.

Well, besides ShenLong. He just didn't give a shit.

The tiger Zoanthrope had stopped paces away from Nagi, now focused on the new comers. His expression was blank.

At this head of the group, cuddling a very curvaceous woman to his side, was the Sabre's boss. Kunimoto Yukigeshou.

Nagi recognised him instantly from the profile she'd been given.

He was in his mid-twenties, of average height, and had a nice bit of muscle to show off. One could say he had a baby face, soft features, but they were hidden behind an array of deep scars marring his cheeks. As his smile twitched as he glanced over the room, those ugly scars stretched slightly, almost looking painful. His long hair was pulled back into a feathery pony-tail, not afraid to show of his face proudly. His dark eyes clearly fell upon ShenLong and his smile grew.

He began to approach him, bringing his dangerously cute girlfriend along with him, clinging like a little baby. Nagi didn't recognise her. A face that was yet to crop up in the database that listed the instigators of this 'gang war'.

She was about her age, maybe slightly older. Stick thin, peachy skin and fully made up. Her hair was a wave of mahogany and deep pink curls, framing her delicate little girly face. There was no sweetness in her eyes, even if she looked the part to be a pretty little girly girl. Even more out of place for her figure were her breasts that seemed impossibly big and bounced gleefully as she walked with her lover. Her little red dress barely contained her - rather sickening some retrospect.

If half the bar wasn't set dead in uneasiness, there just might have been wolf whistles.

Koneko had bounced over the bar, somewhat protectively keeping in front of her father and yet at the same time, sticking close behind ShenLong for assurance.

The rest of Kunimoto's group, roughly about twelve altogether, lingered by the door, just waiting to be told to do something, while Kunimoto came to stand within two metres of ShenLong, who didn't seem to react at all, just staring deadpan into the other man's eyes.

"Nice night, ain't it?" The rather sarcastic tone from A1-Sabre's leader invoked a number of chuckles from his friends, and a snicker from his girlfriend. "Enjoying yourself, ShenLong? Seems kind of quiet in here tonight. Not much action at all. I know you like your action don't you? A little hustle and bustle… Am I right?"

"Isn't Shenny-baby going to have some fun with us?" Kunimoto's girlfriend sweetly purred.

The gang leader ran his hands through her hair affection. "My little Kirakira here would love to see you in action." A few more giggles framed the presumptuous remark. "Won't you oblige?"

Tucking his hands in his pockets, the Chinese man seemed to be at ease, hardly letting anything faze him. He had trained himself well against the baits of this man.

"I have no interest in fighting with you. I'm enjoying my night as it is."

Nagi found herself surprised with this little statement. From what she'd found out about ShenLong, he loved to be seen as on top of everything, especially in the fighting department. He had classed himself as the greatest Zoanthrope to ever come into existence. This was rather uncharacteristic. She wondered why he wasn't taking the opportunity to have a fight.

Kunimoto lost a little of his smile, though besides that, he wasn't deterred and his mocking disposition seemed to double tenfold.

"All drinking, no exercise is going to slow you down, _old man_," he drawled, watching a flicker of offence cross ShenLong's face. "Still not up for proving yourself? I want to know if all the rumours about you are actually true. If you really are a killer…"

"Kunimoto, is your life pointless?" ShenLong butt in smoothly. "Are you so bored and useless you're trying to give yourself a little bit of meaning - a title maybe, to just make yourself a little bit more significant in this world? Frankly, I just don't care enough about you to want to waste any effort."

The humour and smile evaporated in an instant. Kunimoto's dark eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You think you're so clever, don't you? You're nothing but a coward. A pathetic little shit sack who's afraid to put us his fists? You may not want to fight, ShenLong, but I won't give you a choice."

"Just get lost, Kunimoto. Go prance about in some other bar." There was a little anger in the tiger Zoanthrope's voice, but it was kept well under control, unlike Kunimoto, who was almost leaking animosity.

"You…"

Some sort of gesture was made by Kunimoto, a flick of the wrist or something along those lines and his rather bored gang members became more animated, disbanding around the bar with tainted bliss. They proudly knocked over pieces of furniture in their wake purposefully. The clatter was disturbing to the more fearful-hearted, and many patrons were moving out the way nervously as these aggressive men stalked around them.

Ryou, Kei and Selia went to stand behind ShenLong, offering some support to him and the people around him. They weren't simply going to let them come in here and frighten people for their sick pleasure.

"Get lost, Yukigeshou, we don't want your type in here," Kei seethed. ShenLong rose his hand to silence him so he didn't go and say anything stupid. They were so close to being drawn into a fight, despite wanting to keep the peace, but the Sabre's were begging for it.

Koneko, who was almost hissing cat-like to this hostile response badly wanted her 'Kami-sama' to sock the bastard in the mouth.

"I don't think so," Kunimoto jeered in a low voice.

It was in a split second that anything could have gone down. The A1-Sabre could have started tearing the bar and the customers to pieces or their could have been a full force counter reaction. Instead in a simple move that came in the blink of an eye, Nagi had spun, using the stool as leverage as she leapt up and kicked Kunimoto in the side of the head. With such force that had come with the snap of her foot, he'd been sent sailing. In this unforeseen circumstance, he ended up across the other side of the room. Kirakira had been pushed away and landed smack bam on her rear with a squeak of surprise, while her boyfriend lay sprawled in the middle of the bar.

ShenLong turned to look at the Japanese woman slightly annoyed, but she didn't let her gaze leave Kunimoto, who was in absolute shock, scrambling to his feet pushing away anyone who tried to help him. Wide, vicious eyes stared back at Nagi, who crossed her arms pointedly, not in the least bit fazed.

"Who THE FUCK are you?" Kunimoto was fuming over this embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter who I am, does it?" Nagi slowly said, stepping forward. "What gives you the right to come here making trouble? Actually, what gives you're the right to make trouble anywhere? You must have one sorry life."

The tension was on a knife's edge. The customers were uneasy, paused ready for something to go down. The members of A1-Sabres were back to waiting for their boss to give them the word to kick someone's ass.

Kunimoto just stood glaring at Nagi, inwardly burning with rage.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" She just flicked her hair to one side, pretending to be none the wiser. With an indignant snort, he stalked up towards her, but instead of going straight to her, he went and picked up his whimpering girlfriend.  
Kirakira in her own way was giving Nagi the darkest of looks while closely clinging to her lover, hoping for some sympathy. "Are you going to let her get away with that, baby?"

"Don't whine, it's annoying," he told her calmly and she looked down, falling silent. He returned his attention to Nagi. "You think you're a tough girl, huh? Well, I think you're one dumb bitch." A smile returned to the man's face, though it ended up as more of a snarl as he flashed too much teeth. "A solid kick, but merely a cheap shot. It won't happen again."

Nagi didn't flinch as he covered the distance between them, staring directly into her eyes with only a centimetre between their noses. Her own smile grew with her own sweet mocking.

He was so very close to slapping her across the face.

ShenLong stepped to the side of the Japanese woman, which pulled Kunimoto's attention to him.

"Leave it," the older man muttered. "She really has nothing to do with this."

In response, Kunimoto just snorted and backed off, tugging Kirakira sharply with him. She tried to be defiant, to egg him into smacking this rival around, but he soundlessly dismissed her with a hefty push towards the door. This motioned had their fellow Sabre members following on cue.

He turned to look back at Nagi.

"This isn't over. No, not in a long shot," he growled, "Savour this moment, because before you know it, that kick will be a returned favour." Turning his back on the congregation, he kicked the door open. "Good night…"

He and his swarm vacated the premises forthwith, leaving the bar to slowly try and break out of the uneasy silence. Murmurs crept across the room with eyes falling upon the half beast(wo)man.

Nagi simply sighed, staring up at ShenLong, whose expression had gone back to being blank. Though, there was something readable in his eyes. Some annoyance, and maybe intrigue that wanted to question her intent.

Hou cleared his throat behind her and she turned around. "Brave thing you did, but very stupid."

"Maybe…" She looked away, surveying the room with some guilt welling up. She could have just made things worse taking a stand like that, but it at least she showed no fear in defence being an outsider. It was good to seem unknowing. It would be a surprise for him in the end.

She caught Koneko giving her somewhat of a proud stare. She was the only one though, everyone else was giving her rather bemused and tense glances.

With a shake of the head, she turned back to the bar keep and nodded. "Sorry if I caused any trouble. Hope I didn't add to the mess. Have a nice night."

And she left.

"She has no idea…" Selia mumbled, trying to rub away a headache coming on.

"Man, what a kick!" Kei couldn't help but admire.

Ryou send nothing, grunting disapproving. He turned to ShenLong to see what he had to say on the situation but the man had left their company and was heading out the door after her.

* * *

Pulling her collar up around her neck, Nagi set about getting back to the hotel. Before she was even more than a few hundred yards away from the bar, a voice stopped her in her tracks."

"Oy!" She turned around to see ShenLong exiting the bar, coming to towards her. "… Nagi."

"So you remember my name…"

He sniffed, popping the aching muscles in his neck. "You're not that easy to forget. Some attitude you've got, and it didn't help the situation at all."

"What situation?" She asked curiously.

"None of your business," ShenLong snapped suddenly. He'd become rather defensive with her sudden appearance. It just seemed too coincidental that they'd run into each other again. This wasn't her patch nor did she seem the type to hang about in bars and go looking for fights. Then again, what did he really know about her? It was instinct that he had put up barriers between them. After all, she'd got some pretty 'official' friends.

"Oh, heh, well, I think I just made it my business, don't you?" She pointed out, flicking her hair aimlessly.

His crimson eyes narrowed. "What are you really doing here?"

"What is this?" She could have easily walked away, not even given him the decency of answer. There was no reason that she had to answer his question anyway, but she was hoping to play this game her way and not make anyone suspicious. "Well, if you're so bothered, I'm taking a break from garage work and I decided to come into the Shinjuku area for some time off. I'm not forking out on some fancy holiday when the fun is hardly outside my back door."

He slowly rubbed his clean shaven chin, becoming rather sceptical. "You're lying."

She wasn't going to just bend over and admit this falsehood. This job was a secret to ensure success. She frowned, feigning anger. "What is it with you people? You don't seem to trust anyone. I was looking for a nice place to drink and everyone was giving me the cold shoulder. I can understand now why, but damn, not everyone out there are thugs!"

"Trust is something that needs to be earned," he told her firmly. "Right now you're not doing yourself any favours."

She gave a short and abrupt laugh, folding her hands behind her head. "What is it I'm exactly lying about?"

"You tell me."

She rose an eyebrow, keeping up her mask of innocence. "You're a dick - pure and simple. A girl tries to have a holiday and you think I'm here on some super, secret mission or something. Get your head out the toilet, ShenLong, this is reality not some fantasy TV show! Not everything needs an ulterior motive."

He just simply shook his head, refusing to be spoon fed this crap.

"Don't come back here, Nagi, for your own safety," he warned her stiffly.

She just smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I quite like the excitement down here, and I'm coming back for sure." Turning swiftly on her heel, she began to stroll away. "Bye-Bye!"

ShenLong watched her leave with a skip in her step, as if she hadn't just been faced with a gang of vicious yobs. What was up with her? Didn't she understand how dangerous things were? Wasn't it plainly obvious?

"Hey, ShenLong, everything okay?" Kei had stepped out to see what he was up to.

"Nothing…" His mood quickly changed, and he turned with a smirk and lightly punched the guys shoulder. "Why the hell aren't you getting in the drinks? You owe me big time, boy!"

"Hey! Fuck you! I'm almost out of cash!"

ShenLong just laughed, though the whole time he was left feeling immensely aggravated.

* * *

Nagi arrived back at her hotel sometime later. She put an order through for some snacks to be delivered to her room and then she went up.

Unlocking the door, she was so glad to get back. The luxurious suite was something worth coming back to. It was all following some sort of 'royal' style with decorations in reds, greens and blues over the palest of yellow walls. She collapsed onto the plump mattress, pulling one of the finely tailored goose-feather pillows under her head. Grabbing the phone off the bedside cabinet, she dialled up Yugo's home number.

It rang for a short time before he came on the line.

"Hello?" He sounded pretty exhausted.

"Hey, it's me."

There was a long groan of annoyance. "Damn, Nagi, it's late…"

"Thanks a bunch. I'm out here doing all the hard work…"

"Okay, I'm sorry." His voice quickly composed, and the tiredness slipped for a second. "So, how's things?"

"Very interesting," she informed. "I got to meet Kunimoto in person. I was nose to nose with him."

"Huh? What?"

"I kicked his ass across that damn bar. He's such a bastard."

"YOU DID WHAT?" An array of swear words came flooding through the handset and she simply pulled it away until he was calm again. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Playing with the wire, she rolled over to get comfortable for this relay of events. "Well, you see, I got there and it was really an uncomfortable atmosphere. With what's going on its left people rather uneasy. I'm still surprised anyone goes there at all. Very much the dedicated booze hounds. Yeah, well, anyway, I talked to the owner and his daughter. Pretty nice people. The girl is pretty excitable, hardly effected by the violence that's going on." She rolled onto her back, kicking her legs up. "Was hardly there when A1-Sabres turn up. Kunimoto and his squeaky bitch girlfriend - a girl called Kirakira, are fronting it, and are desperate to cause trouble. On the eve of something going down, I interjected with my foot and taught him a valuable lesson. This gang war maybe one side. Their supposed opponents are just a load of innocent people. Though…"

She'd left off so suddenly and Yugo's voice grew concerned. "Nagi? Everything okay?"

"I saw ShenLong, and I'm suspicious." The other end of the line was quite. She let Yugo seemingly brood as she carried on. "He is suspicious of me, but I'm not telling him shit. I'm going to keep my eye on him. I wondering what part he is playing and why Kunimoto was focused on him."

"That's something you should investigate," Yugo firmly said. "I wouldn't be surprised if ShenLong was leading a gang of his own, especially with his past with the ZLF."

"It's something that I'll work on," she affirmed.

"Look, with him in there, I'm worried. I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe I should send some people in to take care of this culprits."

She sat up sharply. "No! Let me deal with this! We won't need the big guns just yet. Give me a little more time, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so. Lets just see how things turn out. It might not be as bad as it seems."

* * *

The last patron had cleared out and Hou shut and bolted the door to 'Midnight Star' cutting off most of the lights, beside a few low lights around the edge of the bar itself.

Ryou was still sat at the bar front, ShenLong on one side and Kei on the other. Selia was helping Koneko run around and tidy up the furniture.

"Well, that was an interesting evening," Ryou sorely commented. "They'll never learn. And I don't think that outsider girl is going to make much difference. She's just going to end up in traction, having to eat her dinner through a straw."

Hou allowed the three men to have another drink, for free. He pushed them across the bar and then went back to polishing the pump handles.

"Cheers!" Kei began to down it gratefully.

ShenLong merely thumbed over the top of his bottle, staring across at the small mirror on the wall where the vodka bottles were stacked.

Ryou slapped a hand on his shoulder. "What's up, ShenLong? What did that girl say to you?"

"Nothing, and that's what bothers me," he said, annoyed. "Her presence here is very out of place."

Koneko bounded over to the three guys. "She was real nice! And that kick was amazing! I think she is super wicked!"

Kei made a sound, socking the air in front of the girl. "Shut up, Koneko."

"She's tough alright," Selia input. "But I don't know. There was a certain look in her eyes. She knows something and she damn well knew how to play her cards."

ShenLong nodded at the dark woman. "You're right. It's all secrets and lies with her, and yet she knows what's going on. It's obvious. Tough what she intends to do, we'll have to see. She'll be back, so she told me herself. I'm not going to let her off so easily if she's going to come snooping around her like some stupid dog."

Hou slapped his cloth down on the bar surface. "Forget her for a minute, what about Kunimoto and his gang? What the hell am I going to do about them? I'm lucky to still have people drink here with this intimidation."

"I'm not bending to his whim," ShenLong told them all, slamming his bottle down. "If I do that, he could easily just start pressing further, making greater demands. I'm not being toyed around with. I've had enough of these games of his, just like everyone else. I would fight him, and kick the shit out of him until he's crapping blood, but who knows where it would lead?"

Kei cracked his knuckles. "Killing the bastard would make everything better."

"Don't say that," Selia barked at her boyfriend. "You'd be no better then those scumbags. He wants you to feel this way. ShenLong is doing the right thing, as painful as it is, not to be riled by him."

"If he pushes me too far…" ShenLong sipped the last of his drink. "… Who knows what I'll do to him."

"So, you know the girl personally, huh?" Koneko broke back into the last conversation, slinging an arm over the tiger Zoanthrope's shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Nagi."

She smiled dopily. "Do you think she's pretty. I do! You're both tough! You'd make a great couple, Kami-sama!"

ShenLong held the girl closer, leaning in and stroking her face. "But, what of you my sweet Bobo-hime! I get off on you more than her. Just staring at you makes me feel all hot and sweaty and…" The expression, to everyone else, was classic. One that had his eyes rolling back in his head as his face silently depicted such extreme emotions - a mock orgasmic euphoria.

Koneko screamed and leapt away, going to hide under a table.

The entourage laughed at the poor girl's expense.

* * *

**A/N: ShenLong, the wise ass... heh, oh well! Nagi is seemingly digging her own grave, or is she setting up to sorting out Kunimoto and his cronies for good?**

**In the next chapter, Nagi's back and again and ShenLong isn't best pleased. Also, Kirakira decides to turn up and she and Nagi aren't exactly going to be sharing girl talk...**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Dumb

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Actually got around to updating again. More action for you. Well... a little I should say. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Playing Dumb**

It was just after the lunch hour when Nagi went back into Shinjuku. Just another working day to most of the population with people rushing too and fro, either still enjoying a lunch break, just taking one or running off, late with their schedules.

Nagi took her time. She was in no rush.

She was back down towards 'Midnight Star', which was open for business as usual. For the place it was, it was packing in the crowds wanting a drink in the middle of the day. The idea of chucking back the booze this early was kind of sickening to the young woman. What was the point of drinking if you were going back to work straight after? It was a stress killer, but hell, one could wait till after work to indulge. Though, she wasn't going to be the one to suggest this to some of the passing businessmen, laughing while wafting off the stench of booze and cigarettes.

There was no surprise in seeing ShenLong there, but she would have thought that he'd been inside rather than handling traffic. When she came up close, he was just throwing a gangly little stockbroker onto the edge of the pavement.

"We're not some kind of brothel you sick bastard! Get your ass outta here!" The Chinese man shouted at him. The man ran off quickly enough, fearing for his safety.

Nagi made her presence known obviously enough by going to stand right up next to ShenLong against the wall. He snapped his attention on her, his expression becoming even more annoyed.

"I thought I'd warned you to keep away?" He said sternly.

She gave a little shrug, just smiling at him. "Did you think I'm the kind of girl who always does what she's told?"

He grunted, turning away from her, giving dark eyes to group of underage punks who thought they could sneak in. They quickly scurried away like the rats they were.

"I thought you'd actually be inside drinking," Nagi interposed, kicking at a rock beside her foot and sending it sailing into the roadway.

He just leaned back against the wall, eyes still on the few people coming to and from the bar. "Tonight I will be, but right now, I have a job to do. It puts some cash in my pocket and helps out a friend."

"A bouncer, eh? Interesting." He gave her only a brief glance, though she was just staring out across the street, watching people pass as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"What do you care? What the hell do you want anyway?"

She feigned hurt. "Oh, so cruel! A girl can't hang around anywhere without her motives being questioned."

He scowled deeply. "You're not just any girl."

"Flattered I'm sure," she cooed purposefully annoying. "You need all the pretty, witty girls around here that you can get."

His expression twisted momentarily into one of frustration, almost vein bursting in intensity, but he was quick to compose himself. He wasn't going to let her drive him up the wall.

"Why won't you just come out and say why you're here. You're snooping into something, and you think we won't figure it out."

She leaned in on him, smiling. "We? Are you _snooping_ on me?"

A flash of anger glimmered in his crimson eyes, though his voice was calm. "Just be careful in your silly little game. It might just go terribly wrong for you."

"Whatever you say." She waved him off and stepped away from the wall with a hop. "I'd better go get some lunch. Places to go, people to see. You know… busy, busy, busy!"

He just turned his back on her, going back to his job.

"I'll be back for the entertainment this evening," she called over her shoulder to him as she walked away, "I've got a good feeling there will be some action tonight!"

He growled to himself, jamming his hands into his pockets, fighting to urge to rush at her and strangle the life out of her.

'Stupid bitch.'

* * *

When evening rolled in, sure enough, Nagi was back and had perched herself at the bar quite happily. She strummed to the music and ordered a nice load of soft drinks, now and again adding something alcoholic to the mixture. All the while, ShenLong watched her, throwing back the beer with annoyance. It was lucky he had a good tolerance otherwise he'd have been wasted, passed out on the floor. 

Koneko was sat crossed legged in his booth, watching him with fascination.

"Wow, Kami-sama, you're drinking like a camel. Are you okay?"

"Just perfect." He slammed the bottle down on the table. "Just FUCKING perfect."

"Kami-sama? You're all scary. Your face is puffing out like a big balloon. Has someone made you mad?"

He said nothing, just kept staring forward. She followed his line of sight and saw his eyes were burning holes into Nagi.

"What did she do to make you so angry?" Koneko twittered the enquiry.

"She's up to something. Someone has sent her here to investigate what's happening with A1-Sabres."

"You think so?" The teen looked over at the woman, whose demure was casual, not really showing off an particularly 'snoopy' signs. Koneko cocked her head and then let out a squeaky laugh. "Oh, she doesn't look like a spy!"

"Bobo-hime, your youthful ignorance makes you useless," ShenLong stated as he flicked her forehead. "You don't realise that appearances can be deceptive."

Koneko just stared at him quietly, then slowly raised a hand to her head. "… Ouch."

"Now, go away, or I might just molest you." He put a hand quite far up her thigh, giving her a lecherous glance.

The girl ran a mile.

'Perfect. No distractions.' ShenLong, leant back, regarding Nagi in full.

She was a pretty face with a clever inchoative. He'd not had long to get to know this mysterious woman, but he knew that she had an unwavering determination and could be quite nasty when she put her mind to it. He'd never expected her to be so coy with anyone. It was just so damn irritating she just kept hoping around him like she could easily intertwine him in her web of unnecessary lies. People like her and been and gone before, all with the same ideas. What made her think she could be different from the others?

Not that he wouldn't puncture a whole in her little boat and sink her before she got in too deep. Their problems could be sorted without all the high and mighty snoots getting their hands dirty in the situation. It was just a recipe for disaster.

But for a little longer he was going to admire the view, even if she was annoying him with her cocky little quirks, as if she had one up on him. She had a full figure to admire. A nice pair of boobs worth a grab - if he were more perverse. He saved that for scaring off Koneko.

Nagi glanced his way, a cheeky smile on her lips. His eyes narrowed to thin slits in response. If he wasn't so pissed off, he'd actually enjoy looking into her chestnut eyes. A pretty little thing indeed, albeit her great annoyance factor.

Then, a surprise guest decided to make her presence felt. And it sure sent a wave of uncertainty across the bar.

All eyes fell upon Kirakira, girlfriend of the 'devil', in some retrospect.

Hou's brow creased and he stopped clearing the bar top of glasses. This was definitely an unwelcome guest.

She tittered, flicking her long hair back over her shoulder. "Don't worry, boys. I'm not here to cause any trouble. Just want to enjoy a nice little drink in your little bar." She winked at Hou. "Pour me a vodka and lime, sweetie. Bring it to me over there." She motioned towards ShenLong's booth as she sauntered over towards him.

Nagi kept her eyes well and truly fixed on the woman while sipping away at her lemonade.

ShenLong calmly gazed up at Kirakira as she came over to him, leaning over the table surface modestly, giving him a good view into her ample cleavage.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" He said smoothly, though the words were rather dry.

She rested her hand on her cheek, admiring through the girls draping around her face. "Oh, I just wanted to drop by. I wanted to extend the hand of peace. You're a very handsome and practical man. I don't want any trouble with you, buttercup." She slid around the table into the booth up close to him. "You don't mind if I join you? I find your company irresistible."

ShenLong raised a brow, then simply smirked. "Whatever you want. Though, I wouldn't want your man getting angry with me if I managed to steal you away."

She tittered behind her hand. "Oh, you charmer."

"He's a very angry man," the tiger pointed out. "You know, he should learn to chill a little. Take things a little less seriously."

"He has plans does my baby," Kirakira told him, letting her fingers play across his thigh.

"I'm sure he does."

"You know, if you just let him have a little bit of rough and tumble with you, maybe he'll back away. I think he is testing you for something bigger…"

Hou came and slipped the drink across the table, looking at ShenLong with silent questioning. The tiger Zoanthrope just gave a half nod, signalling that everything was okay. No trouble. Though, Hou wasn't too sure and retreated with doubts.

ShenLong ran a finger under Kirakira's chin. "I don't think a lot of the ideas your beloved has really have good consequences for a lot of people."

She purred. "I don't know about that. Maybe you and he could see eye to eye. You're quite alike really."

ShenLong would beg to differ, but it was no use getting pissed off over it. Let her think what she liked. He just made a small sound in agreement and took a drink from his bottle. She snuggled up closer to him, batting her eyelids

"You'd be good on our side, you know…" Her hand was getting dangerously close to his crotch. He looked down to observe how much further she was willing to go with him. Of course, just him taking notice pushed her further. She was mere inches away before he took hold of wrist and tut at her.

"What would Kunimoto say about that?" He whispered.

"I won't tell if you won't," she murmured seductively.

"It wouldn't work in your favour if you pissed off your lover now would it?" He pushed her hand away. "Now, Kirakira, what are you after? Has he sent you here for some purpose, or are you here behind his back, wishing to stir something up? You know he'd be really annoyed if you put your foot in it with me."

"Would I get a good spanking?" She sounded a little too excited by the idea.

He chuckled sardonically. "I'm sure you would… but it might not be what you like."

She pouted, getting up close and personal. "ShenLong, baby, I don't want to be on opposite sides. You have got everything we need. You're the type of guy, with a very suiting past, who would just be so good to hang around with everyday."

"Suiting past?" ShenLong repeated, putting a hand between them, minding where he touched.

She whispered into his ear. "Kunimoto mentioned you had connections with an old mob…"

Anger began to rise in ShenLong unexpectedly. "What does he know about me?"

She tried to laugh it off, rubbing down his arm as if it was going to help the situation. "Kunimoto hears things. Only really interesting stuff, you know…"

"It's best that he not find anything out about me…" He leaned forward, an edge of danger in his voice. "Or you for that matter…"

Kirakira slipped back from him, a little surprise how easily his mood changed. A hand slapped on her shoulder and she turned around instantly.

Nagi loomed over her. With a smile, she leant past and picked up Kirakira's drink and knocked it back. The woman fumed at such insolence, face beginning to twitch.

Nagi set the glass back down, dabbing the corner of her mouth with her thumb. "I think it's time you left, don't you think."

"You…" She either hadn't noticed Nagi before or hardly even paid attention to her presence. Kirakira bounded up, practically pressed up menacingly to Nagi. "It's very dangerous to show your ass around here."

"Really? How fun." Nagi pulled the girl around, pushing her in the direction of the door. "Just as much as I'd say it was for you to be here too. You're not exactly welcomed here with open arms with the things you and your little friends have been doing."

"You should just keep your nose out!" Kirakira snapped, poking Nagi in the chest. People around the bar were starting to get uneasy.

"It's fun sticking my nose into other people's business…" Nagi leant in. "You know what that's like, don't you?"

"How dare you!" Kirakira screeched.

"Now why don't you get your skanky ass out of here before I lay you out on your back like you're so use to…"

Kirakira lashed out, catching Nagi across the cheek with her sharp nails. Four nice bloodied lines appeared across her cheek.

A split second later, Nagi retaliated, grabbing the woman by the midsection, lifting her effortless off the floor. With one huge throw, Kirakira flew across the bar and straight through a table. The silence there after was scary.

Kirakira moaned, but didn't even bother getting up again. Nagi went to stand over.

"Tell Kunimoto his silly little game is over. Make it VERY clear to him."

Hou was instantly beside Nagi. "I think you should leav-"

"Hold on, Hou," ShenLong interjected, coming to stand between the two. "She just did us a favour."

"What!" Hou didn't seem convinced. He huffed, looking down at the barely moving Kirakira. "Kunimoto is going to come here more pissed than ever."

"So what." ShenLong shrugged, nudging the woman with his foot. "If he wants to come looking for a reason to fight, we've just given it to him. Though, it's not like anyone is going to bother anyway. He's just going to have to carry on not getting what he wants."

Koneko bound over to Nagi, tugging her arm persistently. "Come with me! I'll deal with those scratches!"

She didn't resist and let the girl tug her towards the stock room. Hou was still displeased, but he just let it be and set out getting things cleared up. He had some people help Kirakira out of the bar.

ShenLong followed after Koneko and Nagi.

The Spurious was sat on top of one of the barrels while Koneko was sat on another, a first-aid kit on her lap. The girl fumbled through and found some cotton wool and antiseptic. Uncapping the bottle, she poured some on to a little piece of cotton she'd rolled up into a ball and began to dab the wound.

Nagi only flinched once as the stinging lotion touched her face, but after, everything was fine.

ShenLong hung around in the doorway, watching.

"Kind of stupid to put your hands on her. Though admittedly, funny to watch you floor her."

Nagi glanced at him, not moving her head so Koneko could deal with her face.

"She deserved it."

Koneko giggled. "She went flying! It was so amazing!"

Nagi smiled at the girl's awed expression.

"Will your friends at W.O.C. be pissed about this?" Her expression didn't change. She wasn't going to let herself be easily caught out. She didn't benefit him with a response.

Koneko put little plaster strips over the scratches to finish off. "There, all done!"

"Thank you." Nagi stood, brushing down her skirt. She turned to leave but ShenLong blocked her way.

"You're going the wrong way about things. And I'm sure your little corporate friends will be very angry that you're adding to the trouble," he said pointedly. "I'm not going to warn you again to stay out of this. You just don't seem to understand what you're getting yourself into. You, Yugo and any of your other friend all in and around W.O.C. aren't going to be able to do anything to solve the problems down here."

Nagi, brushing her hair back, just smirked at him. "Goodnight, ShenLong."

Her ignorance pissed him off more than ever. She pushed passed his shoulder and walked out without turning back.

"Your snooping isn't getting you anywhere! You'll make it worse!" He shouted after her.

Koneko fidgeted behind him, uncertain of what he was going on about. She stood and approached him, asking with her eyes rather than her voice.

He ignored her inquisitive expression, looking away with irritation.

* * *

**A/N: Something has definitely been stirred up here. We can only hope Nagi knows what's she's doing.**

**In the next chapter, we get back to W.O.C. with some familiar faces and a few surprises and Nagi finally decides to talk to ShenLong...**


	4. Chapter 4: Backlash

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 4: Backlash**

The W.O.C. were as busy as ever.

The phones had been ringing on and off all morning long. It would have been alright if there had been enough people on hand to answer all the calls, but there was a backlog of work and most of the volunteers were out on calls. Most of the work had been left up to poor Alice, as per usual.

Luckily there were a couple of other girls around and about who came up into the main office to give her some assistance, but even they kept disappearing doing various scrupulous tasks down into the lower department.

It had barely been two minutes since the phone last rung when it was going off again. The rabbit Zoanthrope groaned and lifted the receiver, composing herself pretty quickly.

"Hello, W.O.C. head office?" It wasn't always easy to adopt the sing-song happy worker voice, though Alice had a lot of practice with being lumbered in the office with a hefty workload. It was usually thanks to Yugo she'd end up in these situations. He never remembered to complete his paperwork.

Nagi pushed open the door into the main office, pretty surprised that there was hardly anyone around. Though, that didn't mean people weren't rushed off their feet being busy outside of the W.O.C building.

She spotted Alice at her desk, furiously typing away one-handed at a computer and skilfully handling the phone in the other. She saluted her as the woman looked up, who nodded and smiled in response.

Crossing the office, Nagi realised quite quickly that Yugo wasn't even around. Half the chairs in the office were unoccupied, computers off, desks unmanned and it was certainly obvious by the sign up on the W.O.C. president's door saying 'Back at 11' that pretty much deducted his presence.

"Thank you for your call. I shall send your information up to head office to review. Goodbye." Alice hung up just as Nagi perched herself on the edge of her desk. "Morning. Are things going alright?"

"Well, I'm hoping so," Nagi said with a small sigh. "Given some leeway and less prodding in the back."

"What happened to your face?"

Nagi touched her plastered over cheek. "Oh, nothing really. Just some disgruntled bitch on my case." She crossed her legs neatly and leaned back with the side of her head resting against the post beside the desk. She looked back towards Yugo's door. "Out again? Why am I not surprised."

Alice's expression said it all. 'Annoyance' would have been defining it lightly. "Why does he need an office? He's always going out. Or as he says, 'getting stuck in'! He uses every excuse in the book to get out of the office and away from paperwork. It ends up falling in my lap!"

"Ouch."

"Yes, ouch indeed." Alice went back to tapping away at her keyboard, exhaling noisily. "Though, today, he has an excuse. Prince Cronos has flown into the country on business. Some recent negotiations and such about outside trade being held back from the Zoanthrope City. It gets complicated, so I won't bore you with details, just to say, we've now got Cronos over here and Yugo went to fetch him and bring him back here for a meeting."

Nagi blanched, almost falling off the desk. She slammed her hand down right on the edge to stop herself. "What! Nobody mentioned this to me?"

Alice stopped typing, smiling rather sheepishly. "No offence, but you're not high up the W.O.C's pecking order."

She snorted, disgruntled. "You make it sound like some whole other social standpoint around here."

The rabbit Zoanthrope began to laugh. "Well sometimes it sure as hell feels like it up here." The humour began to peel away, and edge of bitterness creeping into her voice. "Yeah… sometimes I feel like a lackey, and I'm suppose to be number two around here. I sound a little conceited I know, but for once I'd like to do my job and not everyone else's. To be heard and not just sidelined at my desk, keeping everything up to date so we don't go under."

"Man, that really sucks." Nagi softly laid a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "Though, you should be proud that you're keeping this place afloat. One day I'm sure your bonehead boyfriend will realise just how good you are."

"One would think that sleeping with the boss had its perks," Alice said, laughing once again, though this time rather with irony.

Nagi joined in with her. "Yeah, damn, that double sucks! His head must be in a whole other time zone."

Kenji entered through the main door, carrying a couple of folders tucked under one arm. Keys jingled as he pulled them from his pocket, picking out the one that would let him into Yugo's office.

Alice's laughter diffused, and she sat blotting away pinpricks of humoured tears from her eyes, looking back at her computer screen with a hint of tiredness creeping into her eyes. "I've done so much to get to my position. Sometimes I feel kind of cheated that I'm not higher for all the work I do."

Nagi realised that she was making a reference towards Kenji, the vice president of W.O.C. He was good at his work no doubt, though she could understand what Alice was getting at. He'd just been given the job without doing anything to prove his position, though, he had now by all his loyal service to the organisation. He was just as bogged down with work because of Yugo, though he got even more attention and wasn't pushed aside as much as Alice was. He was also a student, with other obligations while Alice had dropped everything else for W.O.C. No wonder she was resentful.

He smiled at them when he came to regard their presence. The Spurious returned it.

How could anyone hate Kenji? He was just one of the most kind people she knew. Alice was a good natured woman, and it was obvious that she really didn't hate him. It wasn't the person at fault, just the situation.

"Hi there!" Nagi called out as he approached while heading to the office.

He actually came to a stop beside Alice's desk. "Hello. Everything alright?"

She gave a simple nod. "Yeah, pretty much."

Alice swivelled in her chair, totally professional. She didn't even let her bitterness show. "Is Yugo coming back soon? It's just past eleven now."

Kenji looked at his watch to confirm the time. He clucked his tongue idly, already knowing that Yugo would end up rolling in late. His brother was the kind of guy to estimate a bit too wildly when it came to timekeeping.

"I left him to go meet Prince Cronos. I've had too much to do. He forgot to photocopy some sheets he wants presenting at the meeting, so I was held up dealing with that. Didn't help that the machine got clogged up."

Alice slapped a hand to her forehead. "What! Again? Didn't Yugo ring out to get someone to have a look at it?" Silence promptly followed, lasting a mere few seconds before Nagi burst out laughing, actually falling off the desk. Kenji gave a nervous laugh, scratching his head. Alice drew her hand down her face, realising that she'd sounded stupid just suggesting Yugo doing anything truly useful. "Forget it… Just another thing to add to the list."

Nagi picked herself off the floor, brushing down her crumpled skirt. "You shouldn't kid like that, you know. You might give me a heart attack. The idea of Yugo and work… Oh man…"

"So true…" Alice cracked a smile.

Before Kenji could walk off, Nagi slapped a hand on his shoulder. "So, Prince Cronos is coming, eh? Really, someone should have left me a memo. I was suppose to be checking in with Yugo this morning."

"Not much chance of that I'm afraid," Kenji informed her. "His day is pretty much booked up."

Nagi kicked the post, greatly annoyed. "That idiot! His forgetfulness is a curse on others! I've come all this way from the Shinjuku district! I deserve at least a minute of his time!"

Alice opened the top draw of her desk, and retrieved a visitors book. Licking her thumb, she quickly skipped over the pages, coming to a page dedicated to a schedule for a few days later. "Well, I'll definitely put something down for you, and leave him an idiot-proof note." Then she took up her pen. "How about midday, Wednesday?"

The young woman scoffed loudly, highly pissed by this snub off. The anger waned, knowing that it wasn't anyone else's fault for this. Sighing, she nodded. "Fine. Put me down for it."

Without warning, she was tackled from behind, falling flat on her face.

"NAGI!" Came a ripping cry of excitement.

"Ur-I-ko…" Nagi garbled, her lips practically glued to the floor.

The cat-girl bounced up off her, giggling. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been ages!"

The downed woman, glanced upwards, her face red not only from anger, but from the impact of the fall. "Uriko…" She repeated in a long, deep drawl.

Uriko laughed nervously for her actions, until Kenji placed a hand on top of her head and she immediately stopped, turning to him. His expression was calm, though his eyes were strict.

"I thought I told you we were busy today, and that you weren't to come to the office?"

Uriko looked down at her fingers, which she prodded together timidly. "Well, I uh… was bored. I wanted to drop in and say hi. I really won't get in the way and cause trouble, I promise."

Kenji heaved a sigh. "I think Nagi deserves an apology for your rude introduction."

Uriko blushed, reaching a hand down to her. "I'm sorry. I got overexcited."

Nagi accepted the hand and rose back to her feet, rubbing her sore cheek - sadly the one that was already scratched up. "I guess there is no real harm done."

Uriko perked right back up. "Hurray! I didn't break you!"

Nagi cocked her head to the side, staring at for a short time. She reminded her of someone. Or was it the someone who reminded her of Uriko.

_"She went flying! It was so amazing!"_

'Koneko.' She absently chuckled.

Uriko rose an eyebrow. "… huh?"

"No nothing. There's another girl just like you out there."

"…" Uriko blinked but her attention was diverted as Kenji tugged her sleeve, turning her around towards him. He lay the files in her arms.

"If you want to make yourself useful, carry these for me."

Uriko noised her displeasure, pouting. "Kenji is always so mean to me."

He chuckled, leaning forward and gently kissing her on the forehead. "Now, that's not true." He smiled softly at her. "Won't you be so kind to help a boy in need?"

If the windows could have shattered by such a sheer sound, Uriko's squeal would have done it. Bouncing across the room like a blur, she gleefully mewed while clinging tightly to the folders in her arms.

"I'll help you the best I can!" She declared enthusiastically.

Kenji smiled, following after her and the two went off to Yugo's office.

Alice leant back, stretching her neck to look up at Nagi. "Young love." The woman coughed, shaking her head in response.

There was suddenly quite a lot of noise coming from outside the office door that drew the pairs' attention towards it. At that precise moment, the door opened and a flood of people entered. It was a huge swarm of business suits, which Nagi couldn't help but blanch at the sight off. Everyone was all spruced for the occasion while she was wearing rather scantily leather gear - a bit to 'punk' for the situation. It didn't bother her, only the fact she wished she'd had prior warning about the Prince of the Zoanthropes turning up.

Finally Yugo entered, with Gado in tow, and at his side, Cronos Orma himself. They were very much in deep discussion.

Alice stood in greeting as they passed in their direction. The swarm of business suits heading towards the boardroom, while the three men stopped to regard the two women.

"Ah, Alice," Gado greeted. "Nice to see you're vigilant."

"I have been all morning!" She smiled at him before eyeing Yugo darkly, muttering under her breath, "Thanks to a certain someone."

Yugo whistled, looking aside.

Alice bowed her head slightly to the Prince. "It's been a while. It's good to see you."

"You are looking very well, Alice." He took her hand between his own, squeezing it gently. "It is very nice to see you again too."

Yugo did a double-take when he saw Nagi. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She scowled, face flushed with frustration. "You told me to meet you today. It seems I wasted my time."

Yugo paused, and then jolted as he blatantly remembered his promised appointment with her. He tautly chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Important things came up. I should have told you earlier."

Her face went blank. "Idiot…"

"Hey, what happened to your face?"

"It doesn't matter."

Cronos turned to her then. "We have not been introduced?"

Nagi straightened up, giving him a small smile. "No, we haven't. I'm Nagi, another one of the W.O.C. do-gooders." She extended her hand. "Professional low ranking lackey at your service."

Yugo was taken aback. He slapped a hand over his face, exhaling heavily.

Cronos chuckled, accepting her offer of a handshake. "I am pleased to meet you, Miss. Nagi."

"Just Nagi. I'm technically scum." Alice snickered behind her hand, while Yugo just coughed, slapping his hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Yes, well, we should be going. We don't want to keep them waiting," he said, referring to the business suits.

He tucked a couple of stray white-gold tresses behind his ear, nodding in agreement. "I bid good day to you." He said to Nagi.

As the Prince turned, Yugo gave a swift punch to Nagi's shoulder. She muttered a sound of discomfort before jabbing Yugo in the back in response.

"This way," Gado guided, and he with the Prince and Yugo in tow, headed on towards the boardroom.

Kenji had now appeared outside Yugo's office. Uriko was peering out, but the mole Zoanthrope nudged her back inside, telling her to hang out there until they are done. She reluctantly sunk back inside while Kenji went to greet the three men, bowing to the Prince and then following them into the boardroom.

Nagi sighed. She'd wanted to tell him about last nights bust up between her and Kirakira. Things were going to end up getting a little messy no doubt for her actions against the woman. Kunimoto wouldn't take her attack lightly.

'I'll just keep my worries to myself. I'm sure Yugo has enough on his plate.' She shook her head, quickly bid goodbye to Alice and took her leave.

* * *

By late afternoon, the business meeting at W.O.C. had concluded and the masses were hording out quite promptly. With armed escort, Cronos left, with Yugo and Gado not too far behind.

They were all oblivious to the eyes falling over them from across the street. A car pulled up into a no parking zone, taking up part of the curb indignantly. The man within tipped his glasses slightly when the group of people began to leave the building. He took interest with the important figureheads, recognised by printed pictures he had half crumpled on the dashboard.

A parking attendant came to bang on his window, huffing at his rather rude deviation of the law. She flittered, tapping the edge of her clipboard tiredly.

He rolled down his window, looking at her blankly.

"Sir, you do realise that this is…"

"Piss off, sweetheart…" He started the engine and turned the car off the pavement, nearly running over her feet. He took off before she could even catch a glimpse at his plate number. She waved a fist after him, growling obscenities.

Kunimoto had seen enough, confirming his sources that something big was going on between there and the Zoanthrope City. Opportunities were being opened for him…

His cell phone rang and he plucked it from the glove compartment.

"Hello?" His lips set to a grim line. "Yes… I understand. How is she? … Alright. You know what to do. It's payback."

* * *

"Where's Kei got to?" Ryou asked as he sat at their usual booth, passing a fresh round of drinks to each of his compatriots.

Lowering her magazine, Selia shrugged and took up her tonic water. "I have no idea. Sometimes he says one thing and does another. He left me with the impression he'd be going to get his car sorted, though, that was eight hours ago. I highly doubt he hung around the garage. He hates fat old Takeshi."

Ryou just grunted a response, sitting down next to ShenLong, who was milling over his previous glass, having surprisingly not downed it already. It was clear to everyone that he was not his usual self, but everyone had been too polite to ask. He was the kind of guy who had an unpredictable temperament.

"You'd better hurry up and get that one down you before I end up tempted to drink it," Ryou joked, pointing at the chilled glass. ShenLong eyed it, sniffed, and went back to staring at nothing.

Selia's eyes abandoned her page, locking on ShenLong. "Not thirsty?"

"Not in the mood…" He hunched over slightly, leaning heavily on the table.

Koneko bounced over, carrying an empty tray and a grungy washcloth. Expertly, she collected all the empty glasses and bottles, balancing the tray up against her shoulder as she used her freehand to run the cloth around the table.

"Ah! Kami-sama should be more happy!" She piped out cheerfully, humming away as she scrubbed every part of the table, going around the still filled glasses as if it was a game. The little girl winked at Selia. "You know, I think he's love sick. I've never seen Kami-sama mope so much. He misses his Nagi-chan!"

ShenLong's eyes flared and he stood up, leaning over the table almost radiating animosity. Koneko paused, leaning in towards him slightly. She was nervous, but ever the curious cat, wondering over his sudden dark attitude.

"Don't go making assumptions like that…" His tone was very low, a hint of warning underlining. "… Bobo-hime."

She narrowed her eyes sceptically, almost nose to nose with him. "Love can be a very scary thing." She stuck her tongue out, licking the tip of his nose, before bouncing backwards, bounding away in giggling leaps, managing not to drop anything from her tray.

ShenLong's face was red. Nobody could tell if it was embarrassment or anger.

Selia's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "What's wrong, ShenLong? You've been acting strange all evening, like you're worried something might happen. What are you expecting?"

"Didn't anyone tell you about Kirakira getting table-bombed by that Nagi girl?" Ryou mentioned between gulps of his beer.

Selia frowned. "That happened? I heard it in passing, but I thought people were just hoping for a fight, or something in mud…"

"No, no, that's what they want to happen next time. Topless mud boxing." He couldn't help but laugh which earned him a raised eyebrow. "Nagi did however break bar property. Unfortunately I was digging fence post holes for my wife so I missed it. She chooses some of the strangest times to make me do chores."

"I'm not thinking about Kirakira," ShenLong informed them sternly.

"Besides, what was she doing here?" Selia questioned, slipping her book back into her bag.

"She was trying to make a fool of me, the fucking whore." The contents of his first glass of beer was slung back furiously and he went into his next beer, draining half in one go. Selia and Ryou exchanged silent glances as they watched their friend's irritation seemingly mounting.

"Nagi! Nagi! Nagi-chan!" Koneko whizzed past, tray above her head.

ShenLong's eye twitched dramatically. Selia coughed, hiding a smile.

Ryou leant back tiredly, folding his arms. "And what was Nagi doing here as well?"

"Being a nosey bitch," ShenLong stated furiously. She'd irked every last nerve and it was taking a lot of effort to keep calm. What did she really think she could do for them?

"Don't let her get to you so much. I don't see why you're frustrated about her." Selia shifted from her seat. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going outside to call Kei and find out where the hell he is."

ShenLong just nodded and rested his face in his hands. He felt strange for getting irate over the woman. They didn't need snoops, but it didn't harm for people who seriously wanted to help to at least try. But it was all so dangerous. Just putting a foot down wrong could cause an uproar like no other.

Ryou excused himself to the men's room, leaving ShenLong to brood alone into his glass.

It seemed fated that in his next glance up that she'd be there, in the doorway of 'Midnight Star', staring at him intently. He sat up straight, his face twisting into a look of provocation. But there was something in her posture and her expression that didn't seem quite as tight knit as she'd been before. She gave a small sigh and crossed the bar towards him.

"What do you want?" He demanded bluntly.

"To talk. You've wanted me to be honest with you." She took up the stool across from him, crossing her legs at the ankles, underneath her seat.

He couldn't help but feel sceptical to this sudden change of attitude and he became somewhat defensive. What did she plan to say? Was it going to be some kind of trick? Would he believe what came out of her mouth?

Nagi interlocked her hands on the tabletop. Her stomach had twisted into knots for reasons unknown. Maybe it was the awkward fact that she feared she'd dropped herself in too far without thinking. Sometimes she would get violent without thinking and other times she'd be more rational, situation depending. It was just stupid of her to attack Kirakira, however much she deserved it. Coming clean would help make her feel a little safer, and maybe, she could dig deeper with the help of ShenLong and his friends to see if anything could help her along the way.

He sat back more comfortably, gesturing to her. "Well, go on, I haven't got all night to waste on you."

Nagi refused to let herself react to his rudeness. She took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling when she began to speak. "You perceptions were right when you said I was working for W.O.C. There was no fooling you, no matter how much I pretended otherwise. I took this job for Yugo to see what was going on down here. These Zoanthrope gang wars cause big problems and unsettle the people. Humans will start becoming fearful again."

"I don't care what the humans think," ShenLong put in, sitting forward. His eyes flickered with exasperation. "And I don't know where you've been getting your information from, but I can tell you straight, there is only ONE gang down this end. That's A1-Sabres. There are no other gangs around 'Midnight Star'. It's a one-sided conflict invoked by a pathetic little shit stain by the name of Kunimoto Yukigeshou. Everyone else here is just a bystander." He let out a sour chuckle, poking a finger at her. "I bet your head honchos were saying I was a gang leader down here, just because they've typecast me to that role from my shady past. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that's all done and dusted, and I'm just here to drink away the rest of my life."

Nagi felt the urge to turn away from his intense stare, but held his crimson eyes with very sharp ones of her own. But she wasn't trying to be hostile towards him. Besides forcing her eyes to stay on his, she let her body language relax.

"I didn't come here to cause trouble…" She started, but he practically laughed in her face. A proper one this time. A scowl finally let itself be shown.

"Trouble follows you like a shadow, sweet-cheeks."

"Don't call me that," she muttered, flicking back her hair. "Anyway, the point is, I wanted to see how bad the situation was. I inserted myself and I've found it to be more volatile than expected. If you want everything to get back to peaceful times, we may need to work together to sort this out. It's not going to just fizzle out on its own."

He rubbed his chin, staring at her with a glint of mistrust.

It seemed such a very tempting offer. W.O.C. on his side was a big bonus, but it was dubious. He and Yugo and most of his other little friends weren't on the same page. They had a history. Not with Nagi though, she didn't seem to be letting the misconceptions of his past stop her from working with him for peace. She maybe a little naïve, and even foolish, but she was determined and was pretty flexible. And not in the dirty way that was threatening to creep up from the back of his mind.

"I am willing to lay my trust in you." Her soft tone brought a smile to his face, without him truly realising it.

He chuckled contentedly, the smile growing into a smirk as he kicked back. "Well, I could use a little help to cut the head off the horse." Her brow raised in response. He stretched until a pop was heard from between his shoulders and he folded her arms onto the table, lowering his tone. "If Kunimoto goes down, so does his little band of pansies."

"I thought you didn't want to fight him?" Nagi instantly questioned firmly.

He gave a half shrug. "I'm not planning on confronting him singularly. Giving him a little taste of his own medicine might sour the game he's playing. If he gets hurt in the process, then that's his fault. I didn't want to have to play his dirty game, but sometimes things can't be avoided. I'm just waiting to see how things play out."

"I don't think extreme violence is the answer." Nagi rubbed a tired eye, letting the other singularly linger on him, half drooped. "I… think there could be a way to talk him around. Everyone has a certain button to push that could turn them around."

ShenLong sneered, looking into his beer. "You're an idiot if you believe that. Don't you think people have tried talking to him?" He loomed forward slightly, catching the shadows across his face in an eerie manor. "A lot of those people ended up getting hurt… badly."

Nagi wasn't even disturbed by this. It wasn't surprising that an unhinged man like Kunimoto would going out dishing the pain if things didn't go his way. "It shouldn't have to fall down to bloodshed. Becoming what they are is just fuelling the fire. You could land yourself if hot waters you can't get out of."

"You've dished out some physical force against him," he stated bluntly. "How can you change your mind so quickly?"

Nagi ran her hands through her hair, hanging them just behind her neck, stroking in the aching muscles there. "I didn't spill blood. I sent a message. I proved that the people aren't afraid, that things aren't special with them lingering around. There is a time and place for everything."

He shook his head, not believing the solidity of her words. "You've got very mixed ideas. Do you even have plans for solving this problem or are you just improvising?"

"I let the situation guide my decisions." Cheekily she stole his drink, raising it up between them, smiling ever so sweetly before taking a sip. He chewed his lip, balling his hands into fists. Her impertinence was starting to chew him to pieces. She set it back on the table, pushing the glass towards him with a finger. "Plans come with knowing what's ahead. I'm not psychic, and Kunimoto isn't exactly the most predictable men."

"I'm surprised you see him like that."

Her face blanked. "You know he's no fool. Admit it when you feel you're a little lost with these hostile times."

He just laughed sharply, his expression knitted with ire. "You'll never understand how I feel…"

She just shook her head. His laughter faded and he settled into a state of deep contemplation, reclining in the booth though failing to relax.

Ryou, who'd veered to the bar when seeing Nagi in the tiger Zoanthropes' presence, decided to return to his seat. He looked to his friend to see his mood, and gazed upon almost a physically bodied storm brewing. Annoyance grew within him and he turned to Nagi, ready to send her on her merry way, but ShenLong leant back forward, taking hold of a hand she'd rested on the tabletop. He stared between them as they stared at each other - he with a firmness and her with weakly masked curiosity.

"You should make up your mind how you truly want to deal with it," he shot candidly. "You can't teeter between one or the other. If you start fighting, don't expect talking to save you from being beaten to a bloody pulp."

"I would leave this to the law, but they're useless. There is nothing we can give them." She stared at his hand and pulled sharply to remove herself from his grip, though, not without two tries. "I know my choices are slim. I just need more time."

"I'm ready to get a little dirty… I don't know about you." The suggestion underlining stuck out within his smooth rolling tone, slipping past the firmness that was originally there. She blinked somewhat surprised, which then shifted to a glower before she stood, turning on her heel.

She looked down at her feet. "There will be… another way." Before her, people were gathering around the pool table in excitement of a mini tournament being held. She looked up, regarding these happy people. This calm and happy air could be made to stick once the A1-Sabres yielded.

She could feel ShenLong staring into her back, expecting something else from her. Nagi wasn't exactly moving anywhere very fast. Her mind was reeling over everything that had been laid before her. In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Koneko and looked over to her. The girl smiled brightly in response, giving her a thumbs up while balancing a heavy tray in the crook of her other arm.

That split second distraction was enough.

"LOOK OUT!" Ryou shouted at Nagi, but her delayed reaction left her wide open as a man, whom had looked so casual amongst the crowd, pulled a baseball bat from seemingly nowhere and swung at her with unbelievable speed.

The impact was phenomenal. There was no pain she'd ever felt quite as sharp and explosive as this one. A straight headshot - She spun as the bat broke in half from the force. Her body pivoted lamely and she was flung over backwards onto the table of the booth. She crashed straight through it heavily. The agony was sheer - from the first strike to her fall - it wasn't long before she was overcome, without being able to let cry out in response. The smell and taste of blood was starting to engulf her, and she lay there, unable to stop herself from being consumed by a much welcoming unconsciousness.

In the background, ShenLong had bounced to his feet, watching as Nagi was struck by one of A1-Sabre's underlings. How he hadn't noticed before, along with anyone else really proved how they just blended in. They were in a blind war.

He was over Nagi's fallen form and punching the assailant in the face, hardly in the blink of an eye. He had no weapon to strike back since he'd shattered it striking Nagi. The Chinese man knocked him straight back into the crowd and over the pool table.

Kei and Selia had just come in at that second to view the situation that had unfolded. The former was instantly with ShenLong, pummelling the life out of the attacker while Selia, joined promptly by Koneko were over Nagi, who was out like a light.

This was the repercussion for her actions.

* * *

**A/N: KO! You Lose! Poor Nagi...**

**In the next chapter, Nagi's wake up is an interesting one. The emotional pot starts to stir...**


	5. Chapter 5: Tiger and Spurious Associate

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this quite specific ShenLong and Nagi bonding chapter... well, sort of.**

**Chapter 5: The Tiger and Spurious Associate**

The buzzing in her head was annoying. It droned on and on, long and loud inside her ear, seemingly never-ending. It was a shell encasing her metaphysically, with no escape route. It was something she was forced to endure with no way to react. Though, fortunately for her, it was starting to subside somewhat and she started to break away from the darkness and the irritating noise and pull herself back to reality.

Nagi's eyes opened. Well, one eye opened, while the other seemed to loll lazily after only having started halfway. That wasn't exactly a good sign, but she vied to worry about that later. First off, she'd worry where she'd ended up after being clocked around the head. The image of the bat striking her in the head kept repeating over and over again in her mind and she cursed silently for going down so easily.

Her surroundings were not that of the Midnight Star's bar, but rather that of a bedroom; and a simplistic one at that.

Rather bland grey walls surrounded her, bordered with mauve squares that didn't do anything to brighten the room. Besides a few newspaper clippings and notes tacked to one small corner of the room, there was nothing really decorating the wall besides one picture centralised on the wall opposite the end of the bed she was laying on, and even that was just a splash of reds and browns like a smatter of blood adorned on paper. It wasn't very tasteful to her.

A few other furnishings besides the bed consisted on a bedside table with a cream canvas lampshade. A small cupboard was wedged into the corner, half open and spilling out a few music and television magazine. Next to that was a tallboy with a full length mirror embedded, and two sets of dresser drawers on the wall by the door. One was used to prop a CD player and small portable television and the other stacked a few books, a couple of empty bottles of beer and a crumb covered plate. Was fairly neat nevertheless.

She was quite certain it was a man's room. There was a large shirt and waistcoat on the bedpost that indicated it, as well as the certain scent she picked up. Sweet cologne and a light scent of sweat lingered in the air with definite masculine properties.

Through a crack between the plain navy curtains was dim light, indicating it wasn't night anymore. She would have questioned more to herself about the room and such, but her head decided to announce the pain that had been put aside for a simple moment of numbness. Now everything was sharp and clear, she could feel every stabbing ache and pain in her body. Her face felt hot, almost searing below the skin, while her skull throbbed heavily. The pounding was so very loud.

A groan slipped out and she buried her face into the pillows under her head. The second her nose set into the cotton, she was washed over by a familiar scent. Inhaling, a tingle ran straight from head to toe and she snapped back, staring at the item.

"… ShenLong," she found herself muttering.

"Yeah? What?"

His rich voice cut the quiet air with smooth precision and she was suddenly spinning to look for him. She'd moved a little too fast for her head to take and she flopped back instantly onto her back, letting her head catch up with the rest of her.

When the dizziness passed, she turned towards the doorway, where he was leant against the doorframe with folded arms.

"Where am I? What time is it?" She croakily muttered, cringing as she rested a hand to her forehead.

He pushed himself up, moving into the room towards the drawers, gathering the empty bottles and the plate. "For question one, you're in my apartment, and for question two, it's just before seven in the morning."

"You're apartment? Why not a God damned hospital?" She grumbled, groaning when her head thumped in defiance.

"My apartment is right next door to the apartment, and taking you to hospital would raise too many questions." He smirked, turning to leave. "Besides, you're a Zoanthrope, and your metabolism will sort you out real good."

That was true, she'd heal fast, but she would have like to have been confirmed that there wouldn't be any lasting damage.

ShenLong had left the room again before she could press him with any other questions. Instead, she tediously manoeuvred herself so she could look into the full length mirror.

The scratches were little pink marks now, and were nothing compared to the reddish purple of the other side of her face. All big and swollen down to the mid-cheek, her eye slightly blood shot with the lid drooping lamely. It was a grim sight to behold and she lay back down, feeling more nauseated then ever.

Minutes later, ShenLong was back again. The fresh smell of coffee filled her nostrils and she instinctively sat up. He carefully presented a cup to her, which she took with a slight bit of hesitation. He'd made it particularly strong, with no milk or sugar. Normally, she'd have complained, but its strength was revitalising and restored some will to her and settled her uneasy stomach.

He propped up the pillows behind her so she could sit up. She eyed him carefully, wondering why he was being so good to her. It was too damn uncharacteristic.

Again, he left, and soon returned, this time with an ice pack.

She set her coffee aside and accepted the pack in which she tentatively put to her face. The pain was a sharp slap and she gasped. Her jaw ached wildly and she clamped her mouth shut, forcing her aggravation into her hand, which clenched fists full of sheets. She was glad when her face went numb. Life was a little more bearable.

He perched on the end of the bed, merely watching her. When she noticed, a scowl stole her features.

"What?" She blankly asked.

"Nothing much." He ran a hand carefully over his hair, perfectly composed.

She snorted at him, taking up her coffee again, but finding it difficult to drink with one side of her face slack.

Clearing his throat, he leant towards her. "See what happens when you get involved in dangerous games."

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" His haughty expression said it all and she wished just for that moment she had the strength to punch him. "Yeah, well, whatever." She gave up drinking the coffee, not wanting it dribbling out the side of her mouth and making her look like some mentally retarded child.

"Hate to say I told you so…"

"Didn't you?"

He laughed. "In a manner of speaking."

"You're awfully perky for this time of the morning?" She questioned, sneering. "I thought you'd be one to be knocked out of the floor in a drunken stupor at this hour."

ShenLong huffed. "You still know nothing about me." He kicked back, leaning against the wall. "Besides, sleeping on the couch wasn't a great night but I got a decent amount of sleep. I washed up and have been doing a few odd jobs that I've been meaning to do. I may not usually be up at this hour but I still feel pretty damn good."

"That's alright for some…" She grumbled, envious of his 'chirpy' demure.

He shifted so he was leant on his side, propped up so he could still see her. She just decided to ignore him, focusing on her current state of numbness. Of course, he annoyingly slapped her across the knees, having her attention back on him.

"You should think about getting some payback for this little incident," he generally stated, surprising her slightly.

She shrugged somewhat. "He'll get his comeuppance eventually. I'll deal with it somehow."

He didn't truly believe that and simply snorted, mocking her with such pitying eyes. "One minute an action hero and the next a doormat. I can never tell what you're going to do next." Nagi's face went red with indignation, but he blatantly ignored her, instead focused on brushing the creases out of his shirt. "No wonder you've ended up here like this. Never knowing what to set your mind to."

"Shut up…" Her aggression had given up flatly and the words had come out with little oomph, and she just trailed off, turning away so she didn't have to meet his patronising gaze.

"What happened to that ass kicking girl from the first night you strolled into the bar? And the girl who levelled Kirakira through a table?" He pushed himself up, pressing up against her leg. "You're no saint, and however much you preach otherwise, I won't believe you. It must be hard to balance on the line of morality."

"Sometimes I'm rash, and other times I actually take a minute to think about what I'm doing," Nagi stated firmly, still not looking at him. She wanted to move away from him or tell him to get away from her, but she would have come off as childish in her frame of mind.

"Is that so?" His tone of voice was disdainful, and she nearly turned to slap him, but she lacked the strength and was adamant of remaining collect in his presence.

She took up the coffee again, sipping it on the good side of her mouth. "Kirakira deserved to be put in line, as did Kunimoto. That's all I'm saying on the matter."

He rested his chin a top her knee, eyeing her intrepidly. "You got some very mixed up ideals." She just shrugged and drank away plaintively. "One day you'll need to make up your mind."

"I won't let it end in violence and bloodshed. There's been enough of that already."

Her purposeful statement didn't sway him at all. Thus far it had been a mixture of violence and mind games that weren't going to stop anytime soon. Not even Nagi was going to turn the tides at the snap of her fingers, however much she thought sweet words would make it all better.

Boldly, his fingers came to rest on the hem of her skirt, fiddling with the material playfully. Her eyes actually fell back on him, this time, rather darkly. He grinned away the whole time, waiting for her to kick him off or say something, but yet she did neither. She was more or less hoping he'd just stop on his own accord, but he was pushing his luck as far as it would go.

He filled the silence between them with the still pressing issue. "This game is going to end with a lot of hurt, whatever way you look at it."

"How so?" She inclined to ask, starting to shiver slightly as his fingers brushed the soft flesh of her leg.

"If we lose, everyone loses, if they lose, Kunimoto and everyone else will suffer and still try to bring everyone down with them." He pressed up closer, so that their faces were inches apart. "Fists, feet, bats, claws… Whatever… There will never be a fine line to draw. Words will only go so far, and they have to be the right ones. Forgive me if it doesn't sound reasonable to you."

She managed to hold his intense gaze unwavering. "How can you end fighting with fighting?"

"Ask yourself that every time you raise a fist to someone," he responded pointedly. "Then get back to me, because I have my view pretty much sorted out."

She stiffened when his fingers started to get a big too curious under the edge of her skirt and she thrust the now empty mug against his chest, and he was quickly prompted to take it before she dropped it. He just cocked a smirk and took the item, hopping up off the bed. She let a sigh out, now that she had the space to breath. Strangely, she missed the close contact when it was gone.

'What the hell is he thinking?' She chose just to ignore his perverseness. He was probably doing it just to try and piss her off.

"You're not quite the good girl as you think," he assured her, going to put the mug on top of the drawers where the plate had been.

"Never said I was a good girl." She swivelled and sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at him. "And I certainly don't need you judging me or telling me what am I or what I'm like. I may not quite be as certain as you, but at least I'm not set in one frame of mind about things."

He glowered at her, the smile still playing on his lips making him look quite menacing. "You have such a low opinion of everyone around you. You really do have your head a little too far up your ass."

"Fuck you, ShenLong!" She snapped, tossing aside the ice as she got to her feet. "I don't need your validation. Get it through your thick skull that everything isn't black, white and blood strain red. I seriously don't need your shit."

It would have looked better if she could simply push her way past him and storm out of there, but after a meagre two steps, the world dramatically began to spin and she was suddenly falling forward in a downward spiral. Luckily, he was there to catch her, wrapping her in his strong arms.

She was pressed right up against him, held firmly so she wouldn't fall. Her swollen cheek was resting comfortably in the shirt opening against his slightly chilled chest, and she suddenly felt quite relaxed. Deep down she was seething, yet the shock of the near fall had slapped a little more sense into her and she took the time to calm down and stop her head spinning. The whole while he continued to hold her close, one of his hands slowly rubbing the curve of her back.

Her face began to turn red involuntarily in response, while her heart raced away inside her chest. She couldn't believe she was reacting this way to him. A part of her wanted to push away angrily for what he'd said to her, and yet another wanted to snuggle close to him and enjoy his warmth, which was making her feel a whole lot better.

"Shutting up is a good thing," he softly whispered to her. There was no harshness or mocking in his voice, which was astounding, and she looked up at his softened expression, very much lost for words.

He tucked his arms under her knees and lifted her up, taking her back to the bed. He pulled the covers back and laid her down carefully on the mattress.

"Why?" She quietly asked, as the covers came to rest atop her. "Why are you bothering to take care of me?"

"I guess I'm a sucker for a pretty face," he joked, running a finger across her chin. His very gentle demonstration indicated other things he wouldn't say allowed and Nagi suddenly felt herself blush.

"It's a change for you to be nice…" She rolled onto her side, so she didn't have to look at him. This felt incredibly stupid all of a sudden, and hoped he couldn't see her glowing face.

"I'm a nice guy. It just depends who you are." He brushed aside her hair, leaning over her until his lips hovered over her ear. She side glanced at him, holding her breath. "Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you."

"What are you suggesting?" She promptly asked, not quite able to tell what his voice was indicating.

He sniggered. "You think I'm playing dirty don't you?" Her scowl was enough to confirm that. "I was just going to say that if we have a better understanding, maybe we won't want to kill each other."

She turned her head slightly. "You're being more rational. It's very unlike you. Are you sick?"

He sat back on the bed. "Don't be so cynical all the damn time."

She tucked her hands under the pillow, pulling it closer against her face. "Cynical keeps me safe."

"I'll keep you safe, if you ask for help," he offered in a soft murmur.

She sat up, staring at him intently. What was this sudden change in his attitude? Why was he suddenly surfacing these feelings? Was his offer genuine? Why the hack was she always questioning everything so deeply?

Nagi shook her head and kept her expression blank. "I'll ask for your help when you let me help you."

He just huffed. "Whatever. If you can take the beatings, then help us out."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Did he just relent or was she dreaming? She'd have pinched herself but she didn't need anymore injuries.

"Just don't shove W.O.C. in our faces. We don't need them swarming around us." He was very serious then.

She sighed. "I work for W.O.C. They have to get involved sometimes. Though, I promise I won't let them come here and try and run the show."

He didn't really say anything and his half nod didn't really indicate an answer for her, but she assumed he was going to believe her words. That was a first.

"I'll try not to get in your way," she stated soon after, flopping back down.

"Good to hear." He stood up. "You should call your friends. They'll be interested in what happened to you last night, I'm assured."

"I'll hold off for now," she said plaintively. "Yugo will just want to rush in guns blazing if he sees me like this. I want a little more time to sort this out diplomatically."

"Diplomatic? Is your version including fists and inanimate objects?"

She hid her face in the pillow. "Shut up…" Was her muffled reply.

He smirked. "I'll leave you to rest a little longer. Take as much time as you need. Don't rush yourself."

Once he'd left the room, she sat up again, staring towards the door. She smiled somewhat, not really knowing why.

'He's not a bad guy really…' She chuckled, hardly believing she'd thought that. She tucked herself back into bed, exhausted.

When she awoke again, it was night once more, and she still felt rather rough.

ShenLong came back into the room carrying a plate of toast with scrambled eggs and another mug of coffee. This time, it had milk and sugar in it.

At first, she didn't think she could stomach anything, but she did need to eat to build her strength and forced herself to swallow. It wasn't too bad.

"Is it late?" She handed the empty plate and mug to him, in which he set aside.

"Yeah, I'd say it was. Sometime after eleven I think."

"You usually cook late?" She stretched her aching arms above her head. They were refusing to wake up, as was most of her body.

He scratched the back of his head idly. "Yeah, you can guess I pretty much eat when I feel like it."

"I would have thought you'd have abandoned me in favour of the bar?" She questioned, wondering if he'd actually been to work that day.

"Didn't want to leave you alone in my apartment. You might have tried to snoop…" There was a glint of humour in his eyes as he said that, though there was still the hint of seriousness, like he really still didn't trust her.

She rolled her eyes. "In my condition, do you think I could get far if I wanted to snoop?"

"Do you think you can travel now?" He asked.

"I don't want to risk it." She felt her cheeks reddened a little and she tried to hide it by flicking her hair around her face. "You don't mind if I stay another night?"

He shrugged. "Heh, I guess the company is good, even though you're stealing my bed."

"Well, share then." She shifted over. He was taken aback by this. She patted the bed. "I don't mind. I trust you'll not try to molest me."

He laughed. "I have some class, even if that's hard to believe." A yawn slipped out and he chuckled to himself. "I guess I've been awake too damn long."

She pulled the covers up around her, pressing herself close to the wall. There was some hesitation as he climbed into the bed next to her. He decided not to strip off, in case she tried to beat him to death.

"Well… Goodnight…" She said, undertone.

"Yeah… Night…"

It was one of the most awkward nights yet. Many times there were bumps and nudges between them, and he had to be especially careful not to roll over and elbow her in her tender face.

She had to admit, the closeness was nice. His warmth was a big comfort, and she couldn't help herself when she clung to him sometime during the night, listening to his soft breathing and the gentle beating of his heart.

How strange that she found comfort in this man, whom at one point she thought was going to be her enemy.

* * *

There had been no answer at Nagi's hotel room. Not a word the night before, and she was usually quite prompt with her calls.

Yugo was worried. What was going on at her end?

"Yugo?" Alice called from the top of the stairs. "Are you coming to bed?"

The wolf Zoanthrope sighed and hung up. He'd been trying her on and off for an hour. She'd get back to him soon, and if not, he'd go to Shinjuku himself. He just had to give her a little more time.

'I hope you're okay, Nagi,' he thought, turning to head up the stairs. 'Be safe.'

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter of Nagi and ShenLong bonding. Can something really be building between them? Is this genuine what is brewing between them?**

**In the next chapter, promises are made between the tiger and spurious over a pretty dress...**


	6. Chapter 6: Mr and Mrs Promises

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Took me a little while to write this chapter the way I wanted it! Also, I editted Chapter 4 since it was grammatically horrible. Should be easier to read now.**

**Chapter 6: Mr and Mrs Promises**

ShenLong buttoned up a clean ironed shirt, humming to himself over the sound of running water. From the back of the closet, the rickety water tank creaked and groaned. He mused about getting it fixed. The again, it only usually started to play up when taps were on full blast, and a certain woman had taken to the bathroom with the intent to scrub down thoroughly.

Nagi had been a lot better when she'd got up early that morning. The colour around her eye wasn't quite as severe, though still noticeable. And, lucky for her, she could walk around without feeling dizzy. He'd pointed her in the direction of the bathroom, told her where everything was hidden and left her to it. She'd been quick to slam the door.

He finished off the rest of his coffee between buttoning his shirt cuffs. Now and again, he looked up to the bathroom door, listening with his feline hearing to the Japanese woman sing lowly to herself as she washed down from head to toe. He never expected her to be quite so chirpy in general, especially after nearly having her head smashed in.

He realised before long that he was smiling to himself. It was the strangest thing - why he felt so cosy with this situation. His feelings weren't quite so negative towards her now. So much he was beginning to learn about her, beginning to understand.

She wasn't a bad girl, not really. Not exactly a sweet, run of the mill sort of chick, but definitely one that he admired for having some guts to put herself into difficult situations. She got smacked around, but yet she didn't whine and cry about it. He was starting to admire her quite a lot.

There was something a little different about Nagi that set her apart from all the other do-gooders that had tried to stick their nose into their business. First off, she had ideals, as shaky as they were. She could fight, but at least thought about peaceful negotiation. Though, that seemed a thing that came only in passing. He knew that she was somehow tainted a little by the fighting and however much she denied it, he just wouldn't believe her.

In the end, they'd be stepping over bodies to reach a conclusion. It just seemed inevitable.

Zoanthropes were fighters - that's what they existed for. The fighting beast was not a negotiator. Thinking of animals in the wild, they didn't sit down over a cup of a tea and biscuits to discuss their problems; they just tore each other to shreds in a pure bloody contest. It was the survival of the fittest, no ifs or buts.

For some reason, he figured it was best to have her on their side. Annoying to an extent, but smart and even, he dare say it, spunky. If anyone could put their foot in it, she could, and he was certain that their would be results. Good or bad, or whatever happened to fall in between.

She was a pretty face too. He couldn't help being drawn to her in that manor. Such whimsical feelings - those that could easily fleet. A little part of him hoped they wouldn't, thought he was caught on an emotional turnpike. He wasn't a man who would settle down with a family, a dog and a white picket fence. He was a man to take a girl back for a rampant night of passionate sex and hopefully a little groping in the morning and maybe even breakfast in bed. Clingy women weren't his thing. Nagi didn't seem that way. What would she be like to drag under the quilts… ?

Snorting, he pushed sexual thoughts aside. He was lucky he didn't think of this when he was laying in bed next to her. He'd held onto his collected thoughts not to wander down stray lanes of lust.

Cursing under his breath, he wondered what the heck was taking so long.

"Hey! You dead in there?"

The bathroom door finally opened, and Nagi appeared, one hand pulling her hair back, while the other was using a rubber band just to pull it back into a loose ponytail.

He had to do a double-take, trying not to look conspicuous as he did. Her jacket had been ruined after the attack in the bar, and she'd had to borrow one of his shirts. There was a definite difference in size between them and the shirt was much too big for her. She'd compensated by tying it in a loose knot at the mid-drift and rolling up the sleeves, though it still hung slightly on the shoulders. He was definitely getting an eye full of cleavage.

"Eyes up here, boy," she scolded, motioning up away from her chest.

He coughed, looking aside. "Whatever, lets just hurry up and get you back to your hotel."

"Yeah. The sooner I get into my own, clean clothes, I'll be happy." She moved past him, wanting to peek back at his expression but refrained from it. Things were changing so fast and so soon. One minute so much anger and mistrust, the next some tolerance and then, frighteningly, kindness. Maybe it was just convenient for them both to stop fighting and help each other? Maybe there was something else fuelling the fire?

Whatever way, they weren't at each others throats.

Was that a good thing?

* * *

They left ShenLong's apartment and took a bus to ride up to her hotel.

The bus was crammed with midday human-traffic. People wanting to get somewhere in a hurry and shoving themselves on and off without consideration for others around them. The two Zoanthropes sat at the back out of the way. ShenLong gave of a certain air that kept people from trying to shove up against them.

Nagi noticed two old women a few seats up glancing back at them. They were prattling away, glancing over at her attire and speculating pretty vocally about what might have gone on between the two. The Spurious Zoanthrope decided to give them the longest, harshest of stares. They were soon deterred from turning back, and their babbling seemed to stray to a new subject, namely a spotty college student holding hands with a teen girl at the front of the bus.

The whole ride they said nothing to each other. ShenLong was acting moody. It was in the air, she felt. Stuffy and cramped. It was obvious he wasn't fond of buses. He wasn't the biggest people person in certain aspects. Bar people he could do, though silly old biddies and squeaky little mothers with squealing tots he couldn't. She opted to keep quiet and just stared out the window as the scenery passed by.

Though eventually, people and buildings weren't really moving by in hurry. The bus got caught up in a jam. Cars, lorries and buses backed up along the pass because of road repairs, tightly compact as vehicles shoved themselves up nearly into the back of each other. They were moving bare inches forward. What was more, it was starting to get hot.

ShenLong was getting very aggravated very quickly. Nagi shifted uncomfortably, trying to come unstuck from the leathery seat. The smell of body odour and urine filled the air. Sweaty teens popping gum loudly were sat behind them, and a baby not to far ahead of them had wet its diaper. She grit her teeth.

'God, get me out of here…' She rubbed sweaty palms together, taking deep breaths, though that proved hard with the so sour around her. Her stomach was starting to turn knots with nausea.

"How long before we get there?" ShenLong asked, filling their chosen silence, trying to stay as composed as he possibly could.

"A couple more stops. Though, at this rate, we might be stuck for another twenty minutes or so before we get there."

He gritted his teeth, so close to grinding them. She wanted to ask him if he was alright, but refrained. He'd only jump down her throat.

"It would be quicker if we just got out and walked," he said with irritation.

"That's true…" He grabbed her wrist and pretty much dragged her from her seat. "Hey, what are you… ?"

"We're walking." That was that, no questions or arguments.

ShenLong began to push his way through the cram of people. Nobody dared to say anything, just stand looking a bit miffed at his actions. Nagi looked apologetic. She wouldn't have liked being pushed around either.

The bus moved again, the near grid-lock loosening. They only managed a few feet before a foolish child ran in front of the moving vehicle and the brakes slammed on hard.

Everyone lurched, crying out and grabbing around them for something to grip onto. Unfortunately for ShenLong and Nagi, there wasn't anything within reach to grab onto. The tiger Zoanthrope felt himself going, but saw a free pole he could at least try and brace against so he wouldn't fall, though, his companion tripped and he immediately turned as he went backwards, intercepting Nagi who collapsed hard against his chest. With unsteady footing, there was no way he could prevent their fall. They hit the floor, Nagi sprawled on top of him.

"Stupid kid!" The bus driver roared, shaking his fist at the mother who quickly dragged the shocked child aside. "Sorry folks."

It was quite a scene for the passengers as they looked down at the splayed pair. She was pressed right on top of him in an unfortunate mess, her face in the opening of his shirt and one of her legs tucked in between his. She sat up startled, looking into stunned eyes beneath her. Biting her lip with sheer embarrassment, she clambered back to her feet without another seconds thought. She ignored the stares, eyes on her feet with a slight pink blush in her cheeks.

ShenLong was up like a shot, brushing himself down. His face reddened, half with awkwardness and half with anger.

"Go get yourselves some sex or something you damn perverts!" He barked to nobody in particular. A mixture of shocked and infuriated faces filled the crowd, whispers passing over head as Nagi, head bowed, was tugged by the tiger Zoanthrope as he pulled open the door and dragged her off of the bus. The driver wanted to protest but received the middle finger in reply.

A block away, ShenLong marched them along, intent to just get there and forget the last few minutes of his life. Though, he slowed as he heard Nagi start to giggle. With an abrupt stop, he turned as the guffaws erupted, forcing her to cover her mouth. She was still flushing wildly, now even more so as her rich laughter filled the air.

"What!" He yelled. A few people passing turned with the shout.

"You have to admit…" She snorted, trying to hold a steady tone. "… That was funny."

He scoffed, taking a huge step backwards. "Funny? FUNNY!"

Unbelievable! Funny was hardly a term to be using for the humiliation they'd just ensued. His ego had been trodden on and kicked into the gutter in a matter of seconds. He was one for a lewd joke now and again, but heck, he'd been caught off guard. Him of all people, the greatest fight who ever lived! (Well, in his point of view anyway.)

He turned, ready to walk away, but she caught his wrist.

"Hey, come on, you have to admit, we looked quite silly." She chuckled again as he rose a brow at her. "I mean, those people were just as embarrassed. Shattered innocence! They were staring at us like we'd just dropped down and had sex!" So was laughing so much that she gave up on even trying to speak.

It was an unusual sight, and he couldn't help feeling taken aback. They just weren't standing on the same level. He insisted with a tug that they move along again.

"It's okay to be embarrassed, you know," she said, though he didn't bother to really acknowledge. "It was an accidental situation and those people were more shame faced then us." Closing the distance as they walked, she murmured against his back. "You've got to admit… It was a little kinky."

He stopped. The brakes were slammed on and she bumped straight into his back. He snapped around again, see the flicker of surprise cross his face. She burst out laughing again.

"Aren't you humiliated?" He rose a brow, inquiring with intrigue.

"It's not like it'll last forever. By tonight those people will have forgotten us and have gotten on with their lives. Our pride is still intact." She gently punched his shoulder. "Laugh a little, see the funny side."

His shoulders relaxed. A little smile did make an appearance. "Well… I guess I'll laugh about it later."

"Good." Without having to be tugged along, she walked along side him as they continued their trek to her hotel.

* * *

Nagi pushed open the doorway to her hotel room, stepping inside heaving a sigh as she revelled in the well air conditioned room. Turning, she noticed that ShenLong was stood, leaning in the doorway.

"Not coming in?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not sticking around. I just made sure you got back here without falling down a manhole or something."

"You sure?" She sauntered over to the mini bar, stroking it affectionately. "I have drinks… Booze…" The latter word cooed from her lips tauntingly.

"Tempting… So very tempting…" He shrugged and decided to set inside, kicking the door shut. "Okay, you win."

"I think I just learned the male language…" She opened the mini bar and produced two small bottled beers for him and a gin and tonic for herself.

"Shut up, girly. And when did you get old enough to drink?"

"When did you become my dad?" She handed him his drinks before she threw back to her own without a seconds thought.

"Point taken."

They both took a seat on the edge of the bed, enjoying a few drinks in each others company. It was almost like they'd been friends most of their lives - unbelievable that they'd been on opposite sides of tension with each other not so long ago.

Nagi had put some nuts in a bowl between them. She snacked on one, idly sloshing her drink around in its glass.

"So, I'm on your team so to speak, now?" She affirmed, taking her eyes off of her glass and locking them on his.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he swigged his drink, washing down a handful of nuts.

She rose her glass up to him to toast. "Here's to team 'midnight star'."

He smirked, raising his bottle and clinking it against her glass. "Team midnight star…" They both sipped their drinks, eyes still fixed on each other. Nagi broke contact first, suddenly feeling very awkward.

'Damn him and his eyes…'

Red, hard and burning. Deep, dark doorways to his very soul. She couldn't quite understand the meaning behind his eyes. Maybe it was her own flirtatious look that she'd been giving him without really realising it. It was just every time she was around him it always seemed she needed to play with him a little.

There was silence for a few moments, up until they finished their drinks and ShenLong stood, tossing the last of his empty bottles successfully into the waste basket by the bed.

"Well, I guess I can't hang around here all day, as much as enjoy drinking." He winked at her. He'd wanted to say he liked drinking in good company too, but he thought that might start making her presumptuous about him. "Come down to 'Midnight star' whenever you want. I want to see you after a serious night of drinking."

She snorted, flickering her hair over one shoulder. "It won't be pretty I warn you now!"

From his pocket he produced a small card. It detailed Midnight Star's contact details. She accepted it gratefully.

"If we're going to working together I guess we need an open line to keep in touch. Not just with me, but with the others if needs be. You'll have to come down and properly introduce yourself."

She tucked the card under the phone at her bedside. "Good idea. How about tonight?"

"So soon? Are you sure you're up to it?"

A look of annoyance crossed her face. "Do I look incapacitated?"

He waved off her snappy reply. "Jeez, I was only asking. I didn't want you coming back and end up getting creamed again. You're no use or anyone brain dead."

She relaxed. "I'll be fine. Really." Standing, she escorted him to the door. "If you're so worried, come back and meet me."

He grinned slyly. "Can't get enough of me now, can you?" He nudged her chin softly with a finger. Her face reddened in response. "Cute."

"Shut up…"

"Sure, I'll meet you. Half seven?"

She nodded. "Half seven it is."

Just as he reached for the door handle, she stepped up unexpectedly, touching his shoulder. He looked back surprised. She looked very serious, holding him in a paused motion as he waited for her to speak.

She took a slow breath, fingers lightly squeezing his shoulder. "ShenLong… I hope that I'm doing the right thing. I've seen the trouble first hand and I can understand the fear of the people who go to the 'Midnight Star' regularly. I'm hoping that I'm joining a faction opposing the violence, and I'm not…" Her voice softened, her eyes dropping. "… Joining another gang who'll end up doing the same thing."

He released the handle and turned, slipping his hand around her back and gently pulling her close. A look of astonishment swept her face as he closed their bodies to a bare inch apart. He leaned down to so his lips was level with her ear. The tickle of his warm breath flickered across her skin, forcing a shaky breath to flutter from her in a fleeting second.

"Trust me…" His husky voice filled her with a warmth. The words, delicate - so unlike him, touched her without her really understanding why. Though, for one thing, she was believing those two simple words. It was all she could do without going crazy.

He lingered a few seconds longer, taking in her sweet scent, enjoying a moment of closeness when there was no animosity between them. He pulled away slowly, they eyes linked silently. They read from each other a meaning of unity. They were on the same side. They needed to have faith in each other.

She opened the door for him and he stepped out into the corridor. She filled the doorway, leaning back against the frame with one legged propped up high against the other side.

He smirked, digging his hands into his trouser pockets. "I guess I better get going if I want to make it for my shift on the door."

"Not risking the bus then?" She asked, slightly amused.

"Screw the bus!"

She chuckled, not only in response to ShenLong, but the fact that this mere small talk had certain regards to a more friendly situation. It was nicer to be on his good side.

Footsteps approached from up the corridor, slowing quite dramatically. The pair turned to watch Yugo come to an abrupt halt a few feet away from ShenLong. The Wolf Zoanthrope look none too pleased to be in the presence of the man. His attention turned quickly to Nagi, who stepped out of the doorway to greet him. He blanched, wide-eyed at her marred face. Furious eyes befell ShenLong.

"What did you do?" He seethed without thinking, covering the distance between them. But Nagi was quick to slip between, slamming her hand on Yugo's chest to halt his advance. He looked upon her with a bewildered gaze.

She shook her head. "No, Yugo, it wasn't him. It was some shameless lackey of Kunimoto's. I creamed his girlfriend for getting cheeky, and this was my punishment. Don't go jumping to conclusions."

"How can I not!" He exclaimed, fixing raging eyes on the tiger Zoanthrope. "His reputation isn't up to much!"

Angrily, Nagi pushed Yugo towards the doorway of her hotel room. "His record or whatever isn't in question here! He helped me, so leave him alone!" Yugo could only look dumbfound at such a retaliation from Nagi who was surprisingly standing up for ShenLong. A strange turn of events. She turned to the Chinese man briefly. "I shall see you later then. Take care of yourself."

"I should be saying that to you." He nudged her good cheek his fist lightly. He cast a glance at the leader of the W.O.C. "Play nice now."

Yugo was ready to fire something back at him when Nagi pretty much tackled him into the room, kicking the door closed behind her.

He caught her shoulders, stopping them in their tracks. "Damn it! Nagi!"

"Lets talk now without you blowing a fuse over ShenLong!" She walked around him and flopped onto the bed, rolling onto her side to stare up at him. He uncomfortably knelt himself beside the bed, crossing his arms and leaning on them on the very edge.

He glanced at her attire, scowling at her choice of top. Being ShenLong's. "You haven't slept with him, have you?"

She could have exploded at him for such an assumption, though she knew Yugo, as the straightforward guy he was. And besides, there was no beating around the bush with him. "Technically, no. We shared a bed when I stayed at his place after getting cracked around the head." She leaned towards him, voice lowering. "I haven't fucked him if that is what you're asking?" He looked away, blushing slightly.

She flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. He looked back at her, quietly regarding her current state. He'd never thought she'd be on the same level with someone like ShenLong. He'd known him from the times of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front, and had always considered him as bad blood. Nagi was seeing something he wasn't and had managed to ally herself with him.

"What?" She questioned without looking at him.

He leant up. "How can you trust him? How do you know you're not walking into some full fledged war between two gangs?"

"ShenLong and those people at the 'Midnight Star' are just regular people, no solid fixes or ties. They're no gang, just innocents caught up in some stupid psychological battle Kunimoto seems to be waging. ShenLong and his friend are just concerned and they want to put a stop to the A1-Sabres, though they can't think of a way other then bowing down to violence to deal with it. I've stooped so far to a few slaps and kicks to get in on the situation." She finally looked at him. "It's pretty bad down there, Yugo. I feel sorry for them."

"If things are getting too rough, let me give you a hand…"

"No… Butt out!" She sat up, never turning from his wide eyed expression. She'd stunned him down to core. Good. "I don't think you'll help the situation. I've just managed to get a foothold in. ShenLong trusts me now. Well, he trusts me as much as he can. Let me deal with it. I promise you good results."

"I can't help but feel nervous," Yugo admitted. He placed a hand on he knee, patting it firmly. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't want anything to happen to you."

A small smile appeared. "Thank you for your concern. I shall do my best." She petted a top his hand, giving him the most sure eyes she could muster.

Sure… Too solid a thought for what she felt stirring within her. But she kept that to herself.

* * *

Kirakira fidgeted in the passengers side of Kunimoto's car. Her back was still aching thanks to Nagi's attack on her. Her blood boiled for revenge on the auburn-haired girl. She couldn't wait for the opportunity that she'd get to sink her claws into the throat of that interfering bitch.

The night raced by as a forgotten blur as the occupants of the car were swept in their own violent thoughts. Kirakira hadn't really spoken to Kunimoto since they'd left their hideout over half an hour ago. They'd made a few stops to a few of their fellow Sabre's homes. Kunimoto was planning something big, though she was kept well and truly in the dark.

Leaning across awkwardly with her sore muscles and restricting seat belt, she caressed Kunimoto's leg. He didn't take much notice. This caused her to scowl with displeasure.

"Baby, why won't you tell me anything?" She whined with intense aggravation. "I want to get back at that ugly whore for what she did! You aren't going to let her get away with touching me with her dirty hands?"

"I had her beaten. I'm not wasting extra effort on that pathetic insect." He jumped a red light, putting his foot down on the gas pedal. "We have bigger plans. She'll eventually get what's coming to her if she decides to stand in our way."

"I want to be the one who puts that bitch to sleep!" She dug her nails into her palms, an edge of excitement creeping into her voice. "I'll tear her up until she'd nothing but clumps of flesh dumped in a trash bag!"

He snapped his head towards her. "YOU are staying out of this from now on." She pouted in response. "After your little cock up, you can definitely keep your pretty little ass out of the line of fire! I'm not going to keep chasing after you when you make a mistake."

"Who said I would?" She griped indignantly.

"It happens if anyone says so or not!" He growled. She sunk down in her seat. "You'll do as your told or you'll pay a really big price!" His eyes narrowed, purposefully fixed on the road ahead. "Just sit back and watch. You'll see a lot of interesting things happen. It won't just be ShenLong who'll falling at my feet. Greater powers too…"

She gave him an inquiring look, but he said nothing further. She was left wondering of his plans in the deadly silence of the car.

* * *

Hou turned off the lights outside 'Midnight Star', stepping back inside and bolting the door firmly behind him. The only people still left inside the bar were Koneko, Selia, Ryou and Kei, the first three of whom were helping stack chairs and clean up the bar. Kei just lay back in one of the booths, clucking his tongue and just being plain useless.

"I'm surprised it was a quiet night," Ryou commented out of the blue, stacking the last chair atop a table before going to join Kei in the booth.

Hou turned his efforts to cleaning glasses, nodding at the older man in acknowledgement of his comment.

"Strange that the Sabre's didn't make some sort of appearance," Selia said. "They always seem to be lingering around one way or another."

Koneko hopped up onto the bar to help her father with the glasses.

"I hope those meanies stay away for good!" The young girl said resolutely. "They're scaring away all the nice people! It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, little one," her father said sadly, admiring his aging reflection in a freshly buffed glass. How these troubles were wearing him down. He felt his daughter pet his arm, a cheerful smile painted on his face. He couldn't help but smile too. Without her there beside him, he didn't think he'd ever be able to cope.

"So, is there going to be a meeting tonight?" Kei asked irritated. Selia kicked him in the leg, forcing him to sit up. He looked like he was going to complain, but her dark meaningful eyes warned him not to start or there would be trouble.

"We're waiting on ShenLong and that Nagi girl," Ryou said.

Koneko cheered, leaping from the bar. "Nagi! Hurray!"

"Oh?" Selia was a little surprised. "So, he's actually bringing her here? Well, that's new. I thought he hated her?"

"Didn't you hear?" Kei wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's back, tugging her close. "She was up in his room after that beating she took. I think he's developed a soft spot for her. Or maybe more, if you know what I mean…"

Ryou frowned. "Shut up, Kei."

"I hope they get here soon! I can't wait to see her again!" Koneko bounced around the room excitedly. The others just shook their heads at her.

* * *

Nagi opened the door at seven thirty on the dot. There he was, leant with one arm against the door frame, smirking at her.

"You're prompt!" She commented, slipping on her leather jacket.

"Didn't want you whining at me." She punched his arm as she stepped out the door. "Touchy, touchy!"

"Don't start." Locking the door, she started off down the corridor. "Lets get going."

He was quick to keep up.

* * *

He refused to take the bus again, so it was all down to walking. She didn't complain. It would only cause an argument and she'd had enough of those for one lifetime.

The sun hung low in the sky bathing the city streets in a warm orangey glow. Tawny buildings were awash with the last of the sun's luminosity, with windows glistening high above and twinkles of light flickering off glass as they walked by. A pretty scene now the traffic had dyed off and the people-traffic was next to none. The could both appreciate the scene around them. Nagi really did. It was a nice evening after all, with a gentle breeze keeping the sweat at bay. For ShenLong, the city was just another distraction away from his companion. He was glancing at her at every opportunity he could get.

His shirt was now gone and she'd gone with a form-fitting, thin, white cotton vest with a string alter-neck. Her shoulders were covered over by her sleek leather jacket, that nicely defined her contours. His shirt had been rather sexy on her, having left a nice view for him from the front, though he did prefer an outfit that really complimented her. Tight black trousers captured the fine shape of her rear.

'Heh. I'm a sucker for a pretty face…'

She caught him out after glancing towards a window and noticing at him staring her up and down.

Quick to snap around, she rose a brow at him. "Done giving me the once over?"

He just laughed, looking away. She glared at him tenaciously, stepping in front of him to halt his process.

He was flushed from laughter. "What? Can't take a guy admiring you?"

"I can, but I get the feeling you've had too much of an eyeful!"

"Such an accusation!" He stepped around her, turning to walk backwards and she followed foreward. "And what does it matter? I was just looking? No crime, is there?" Her eyes narrowed. "So stiff! I was just thinking how good you looked… though…"

That stopped her in her tracks. She folded her arms, staring at him hard. "What?"

"I was thinking…" A hand came up to roll across her shoulder, sliding across the leathery material of the jacket. She didn't move, though held her breath so that she wouldn't react in any other way. "… You wear too much black, uh, punky gothic sort of stuff."

"Punky gothic?" She questioned with a snort.

"You wear skirts, but you still don't scream chick to me. All the leather jackets and whatnot makes you look too fierce."

"I'm comfortable with what I wear!" She justified, hands on her hips. "And what do you care? You're not one for a girly girl anyway!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'd like to see you as a girly girl for once. Would be an interesting sight to see."

She scoffed, pushing past to walk on ahead. "Keep dreaming."

"You're just begging for a fight in your kind of outfits…"

She turned back, slowing her fast pace. "Don't start poking fun at me, ShenLong. I didn't come out just to listen to you tease me."

"Just commenting…" He warranted, catching up.

"Your small talk sucks." They walked side by side, though she kept her eyes turned away from him firmly. "And besides, I don't look like I'm begging for a fight. You keep seeming to think that I have a seriously violent nature."

"Everyone has one, and you keep displaying a few bursts of aggression. I can name two times by memory. Unless you're going to tell me now you really are a girly girl in disguise. You could have come out in your pretty poesy dress, you know?"

"You're asking for a punch in the face," she warned through gritted teeth.

"And I thought you were all for none violent negotiation."

She stopped, rigid on the spot. Her fists were at her side clenched tightly, turning stark white at the knuckles. Fury was building in her eyes.

"Just stop right there…" The words hissed out sharply, forcing him to stop to regard her. "… Why do you feel you need to strip me down? Rile me about who I am? So, there maybe a part of me made for violence, but I'm also strongly for a more peaceful solution. How many times am I going to have to scream at you before you take it in that there are more dimensions to a person then just one straight up view?"

He cocked his head, face composed in his observation of her anger. He stepped back, turning to look into a shop window. Smiling, he turned back to her.

"Lets make a deal, okay?" He offered. "I promise not to make fun of you and I'll go along with your 'peaceful solution', though, you have to do something for me in return…" He pointed a thumb towards the shop window and her eyes followed.

On display was pink and white dress with rose patterns flowing up one side and along the bare. Thin straps and thin clingy material made the dress look a dream to wear. She blinked and stared back at him, eyes almost thin slits.

"You really are mocking me, aren't you…"

He rose a defensive hand. "No. I really want you to wear a dress, just like that for me." His hand rested against his chest. "I really am intrigued to see you in a bright, pretty little dress. You could say it's a little fascination of mine. I don't see it as a bad deal."

Surprised, she glanced back at the dress then back to him, letting out a sigh.

"If you promise to be civilised and not get violent, no matter how much the A1-Sabres goad you… Then I'll wear a flowery dress for you…"

"A deal then? Lets shake on it." He offered his hand. She hesitated for a second then shook his hand firmly.

"I'm trusting you to keep your promise," she said. "And if you're extra good, I'll even wear high heels and ribbons in my hair. So, no mocking me. Starting from now!"

He grinned. "Wow. It's going to be hard!" They continued to walk on their way, the whole while he looked up at the sky, smirking profusely. "Wow, I wonder what you'll look like. Ribbons… heh…"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to dress as one of your fetishes."

He relaxed his arms behind his head, looking not in the least bit ashamed. "Hey, it's not dirty if you're looking simply pretty…" He leered a bit then. "… Though, do you think you could wear lacy panties too?"

She swiped at him, blushing furiously. "You pervert!"

* * *

**A/N: More ShenLong and Nagi talking and more bonding. Something has definitely began to grow between them in such a short time. Similarities between them are a drawing force...**

**In the next chapter, Koneko is going to have a nasty encounter while Nagi and ShenLong are finally facing each other with a question of their feelings. What is going to happen between them?**


	7. Chapter 7: Is This Love?

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: WARNING - THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE SITUATIONS.**

**Chapter 7: Is This Love?**

It was a great trial to stand firm and ignore the constant harassment of the A1-Sabres. Fear had forced people to steer clear, though others, encouraged, continued to visit the area around 'Midnight Star' and blatantly disregard the unlawful thugs trying to start a fight. A few scuffles were avoided and sentences left unfinished as nobody wanted to be provoked. It was very much high tensions. The Sabre's were annoyed by this snubbing and were getting agitated, though seemed to pull back. They were confused by this little tactic, and they didn't know how to get around it. They seemed to waiting for Kunimoto to decide what they should do. With how things seemed with his lack of appearance indicated he had a lot on his mind.

It's was a lot quieter now. A little too quiet for those with a nervous disposition, but overall, people were openly stating how wonderfully peaceful it was.

"See, start doing things a little differently and the numbskulls lose their bearings," Selia had said.

The regulars carried on the intense ignorance to their foes, who stood watching from a far, anticipating some bold move to be made. The Shinjuku neighbourhood slowly but surely began to calm, even if did seem like everything was hanging on by a thread, ready to drop into a pool of chaos.

Challenges made, nothing accepted, quiet and peace reigned. Everything before had been close to the edge, now it was more controlled and things were starting to go the right way for once.

ShenLong was quite amused by these turn of events. Nagi had come up with something after all to quell the aggression.

"Either Kunimoto has got bigger plans or he's just realised that he's not going to get a fight out of us," ShenLong has said to his companions as they locked up one night.

"He's a smart guy," Ryou had responded. "Best not to count him out, nor give him credit. He's a punk whose found out that he can't kick people around and get them to fall down to his level."

"We'll see how things go," Nagi told them. "It's early days yet. We can only hope they'll back off for good eventually."

If only they knew the strike plan that had been concocted by the Sabres.

* * *

Nagi stepped into the room, towel drying her freshly showered hair. At the same time, the phone began to ring. She hopped over the bed, bouncing on the far edge as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Long time no hear!" Yugo's voice pestered instantly. "What's been happening? Why haven't you called me?"

She rolled her eyes, tucking her legs under her panty-clad rear. "Because I've been working hard, that's why. I've been compiling a big report for you to skim read. Good work is coming your way."

"Oh?" He pressed, rolling on the word.

"Well, we've had ShenLong and his friends playing ignorant, and got people to ignore them and such. Beforehand, people had been letting themselves get wound up, snapping back at them. This time, we're just plain blanking them. They're as confused as hell."

"Isn't ignoring them just going to piss them off?" He questioned.

"Hell yes!" She chuckled after saying it. Flopping back, she heard him sigh and wondered if he was shaking his head right then. Though, it was his style after all to get into a fight rather then just discounting a challenge.

"You better be careful, you've already taken a beating in this case."

She rolled over onto her front, staring into a mirror onto the wall, touching peachy unmarked flesh. No marks to be found from her attack. Smiling, she noticed her ample cleavage exposed through a large gap in her huge vest. She was practically spilling out of her impractical top.

'Is self perversion a crime?' She jokily thought, and drew herself back to the conversation. "I will be careful. I can't help taking a few bumps and scratches along the way."

"YUGO! Come on! We're going to be late!" A voice called in background to the wolf Zoanthrope. It sounded like Alice.

"You keeping your woman waiting for something?" Nagi sweetly asked.

He sighed. "I'm taking her, Uriko and Kenji to see a movie. Some lovey-dovey action flick. I'd better go before I get more of an earful."

"Be good to your little lady, she does a lot for you!" Nagi scolded.

"Yeah, I know," he answered sheepishly. "Right, got to pick up Uriko. Talk to you another day, Nagi. Stay in touch."

"I'll try. Have a good evening."

"Later!"

"Bye." She jumped up and set the handset down, turning her attention to a box peeking out from underneath the bed. Kneeling down, she brought it up and placed it on the bed before her.

It was pure white in a rectangle shape and neatly wrapped with a bright red ribbon. It was the pink and white rose-patterned dress inside the box, the one ShenLong had wanted to wear if he won the deal of no confrontations and violence. He'd been a good boy, so she'd kept her word. And even brought little white strapped sandals to match.

She felt a little foolish. The dress, thought cute, was never something she'd wear normally. Not in a million years. But it was a promise, and after all, it was for ShenLong.

She blinked, shocked at the thought. For ShenLong…

'When did I start wanting to do stuff for him?' She mulled over with wonderment.

She wasn't a girly girl. Prettying herself up wasn't something she partook in - she dressed in whatever she felt good. Maybe not a wholesome looking girl with short shorts and cropped tops - suede here and leather there, but she felt like herself when she was dressed like that.

But this dress, this pretty little garment, was opening up something in her that she'd never expected. Something softer and more charmed. She'd hardened herself to prevent any sort of soppy emotions slipping out. Her life thus far had been about let downs and betrayals, even by the ones so close to her. Those who were her friends how were because they'd proved she could rely on them.

What was with ShenLong? Why was she picking him out as something different? He wasn't the guy to give up everything for one person? And what was with him wanting to dress her up so… delicately? Was it a fetish of his, or was there something behind his tough, somewhat bitter exterior that wanted to find something soft inside Nagi. Exploitation or honest want?

Whatever way, she was trusting him, seeing after what he'd promised that everything was good between them. These past weeks had opened up a sort of bond between them.

'Maybe…' Her fingers clutched the box carefully. 'Just maybe… I'm starting to fall in love with him.'

That realisation was a sharp slap in the face. These emotions, so well hidden had surfaced and she was left reeling.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. "Can this be right? Is this love?"

Staring at the box, all neatly wrapped and waiting, she nodded quietly to herself. Instead of considering it with so many anxious thoughts, it was better to go out and face him and see how she handled the situation. Would emotions stir or would she draw a blank? She'd just have to find out for herself.

Affirmed, she entwined her fingers with the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the box.

* * *

"Bye bye!" Koneko waved to her friends as they parted company in town. She'd been out all day, shopping and playing games at the activities centre, that she hadn't realised time had gone by so fast. After a milkshake, they'd all decided to call it a day and Koneko hurried back, shifting between trotting and skipping her way back home.

She couldn't help but feel happy. Everything was going great around her home and she could really enjoy herself without having to worry about her father and the business going through, or even him and her friends getting killed.

She shook her head, she'd only think of happy, fluffy thoughts. Checking her watch over and over, she could only watch time tick away helplessly.

"I hope my papa won't be too mad," she wished. She sipped the last of her chocolate milkshake and tossed it into a waste bin.

She was barely a street away from 'Midnight Star', when her path was suddenly cut off by very dubious looking men. Coming to a stop, she glanced between them, counting about six or seven in the group. She gulped a little fearfully but remained composed.

'A1-Sabres…' Her face scrunched her, annoyed. "Out of my way!" Her demand fell on deaf ears. Chuckles flittered between members of the group.

"You and your friends games…" One hissed, slowly approaching her. "A very silly thing to do."

"We don't like games," another bluntly said.

"Lets see how you like our own little…" the first said, cracking his knuckles. "… Game."

Sneers fell over her and Koneko, now truly frightful, retreated a few paces, wanting to keep distance between them, but they were closing the gap very quickly, darkened hands reaching out for her.

Squealing, she ploughed forward through them unexpectedly, knocking the ones in front over and managing to run away. Though they were swift to chase.

Her legs pumped hard as she bolted away. She was so close to home yet it felt like a thousand miles away. She cried out, yelling at them to leave her alone. Their heavy footsteps pounded after her aggressively, so full on it made her heart pound so loudly it was almost deafening.

Two more of them appeared out of nowhere in front of her and she slammed on the brakes, instead turning down a close alleyway to evade them.

A hand reached out to tug on the back of her hooded jacket. The mere touch made her pull away sharply and she lost her footing, skidding into a stray beer can and tripping. A burning sensation ran through her foot as she landed on the side of it before falling face first to ground.

She howled in pain, tears streaming down her face like a rainfall. The agony didn't stop her trying to get away. On her hands a knees, she scrambled, but a hoodlum stood on her ankle, the one she'd just hurt. The scream that ripped from her throat was anguished beyond reason. Spots flickered across her vision, nausea bubbling in her stomach - she fought the need to pass out, hung on to everything she had to stay away.

She swiped at the offending leg with a balled fist.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, sobs beginning to fill her voice.

She managed to punch him hard in the kneecap and he stepped back, yelling profanities, though a hand came down and grasped a fist full of hair and pulled her up. She screeched, struggling against the prickling pain. She thought he might rip chunks of hair out of scalp.

Her lungs were on fire as she continued to scream into the night without relent. Though a sharp backhand soon silenced her. Blood poured from her now split lip, dripping onto her clothes and onto the concrete below her.

"Filthy bitch!" The offending man growled into her ear. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget…" His other hand tore at her top as fingers grasped around a breast.

She felt another scream bubbling in her throat, but before she even had chance, she was falling. The release from the burning of her sore scalp was a surprise - he'd had a firm grip and then it was blessedly gone. She was now laying on her back on the concrete, her pain numbing suddenly as the man who'd grabbed her was flying overhead, face first into the side of a dumpster.

She managed to sit up, relieve welling in her chest at the newcomers before her.

"Kami-sama…" She muttered weakly.

ShenLong, accompanied by Kei, Ryou and Selia had split the pack of the A1-Sabres. Ryou and Kei had already started getting stuck in with a few of them, proving the better fighters. Not wanting to get creamed, the men scattered, all besides the one who'd been thrown against the dumpster. He was slowly getting up, dazed from the attack. He didn't quite realise he was alone, not noticing ShenLong's shadow crawl up his back.

Selia rushed to kneel beside Koneko. "Are you alright?"

"My ankle hurts…" The youth whimpered.

Ryou sighed. "So much for peaceful times, eh?"

"Hey, ShenLong, leave him for the dogs," Kei shouted after his friend. "He isn't worth the effort."

"Strange to hear that coming from you," Selia commented over her shoulder.

Kei shrugged. "Hey, I like a good fight, but those Sabres are peons."

She shrugged. "True."

The Sabre stood, steadying himself using the handle of the dumpster. "You… cheap bastards…" He ridiculed, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

ShenLong was rigid, turning to look at Koneko whom was being helped to her feet by Selia. Blood poured from a nasty cut on her lip, staining her chin, clothes and the gritted ground at her feet. Tears streaked her pale face, sniffles weakly held back. Their eyes met. The fear was a cold reality.

He was a fool to think this situation would easily go away.

Koneko was his family. Not true blood relation, but close enough. They'd bonded when Hou, who became like a father figure, had given him a chance when he'd first come to 'Midnight Star'. They may have riled each other regularly, but he cared greatly for her. She didn't deserve this at all.

The Konoma's had given him a second chance when he was in the gutter - this girl, who did her best to make him smile every time she saw him…

To see the terror and sadness overwhelm her usual carefree demure was heart wrenching. He'd never expected to have become emotionally attached, but he had, and he was hurting badly.

His blood boiled, his mind swimming with emotion. A lot of it had come from pent up rage against the A1-Sabres.

He'd had enough. This was so low that he couldn't maintain any rational thought for consideration of what he was doing.

He grabbed the man by the hair and yanked him backwards. There was a yelped response but he ignored it as he, followed by his uncertain friends, dragged the man to the back of 'Midnight Star'.

"ShenLong…" Selia called over him, but realised there was no way to get through to him now. There was no way to stop him without getting hurt themselves. They just had to let him get it out of his system. 'I hope the repercussions for this aren't dire.' She prayed.

He was finding it so hard not to transform right then and rip the guy into shreds. The beast was just under his skin, awaiting as it crawled beneath the boiling surface. His eyes shone redder then ever, the irises wide and focused on the Sabre lackey. The man looked up right into the dead, impassive eyes of the man above and realised he might not survive the night.

The others could only stand by and watch as he lifted the man up and proceeded to beat the man into a bloody pulp. Warm liquid sprayed across anything in its path. It was a rain of red as skin split under the solid impact of the punches. Shot after shot was heavier and more deadlier than the last, and soon, skin and all sorts were starting to splatter in all directions.

Every other punch brought a sickening crunch that would rip through the air and the man would scream louder each time, choking and gargling with more and more blood filling his mouth. His body was just a meaty punching bag, his insides turning to sludge with each violent blow.

Koneko gripped to Selia, horrified by this side of ShenLong she'd never seen. He'd been so on the edge the whole time, holding back from engaging the A1-Sabres, and now, after her attack, he'd gone completely insane. Why, she wondered? For her? She didn't want him to go this far for her sake.

"Kami-sama!" She shouted out, to try and draw his attention.

"It's no good," Selia soothed, leading her towards the back entrance.

Hou had suddenly appeared in the doorway, first taking in with horror the state of his daughter and then turning to see what ShenLong was doing to the man, or now, the bloody meat sack at an arms length.

"Holy shit…" Was all he could muster.

The man's shirt tore and he fell with a wet slap onto the ground, spitting teeth and undistinguishable globules out onto dirty concrete.

ShenLong stared down at him, covered in blood. Clothes and hands dripping and his face streaked with splatter marks. His body quivered, muscles twitching as his skin shuddered, a physical manifestation of the tiger moving barely concealed underneath.

He reached out again for the barely conscious man to continue the pummelling when he was stopped by oncoming footsteps.

The echoing click of high heels came to an abrupt stop and everyone turned to the figure, bathed under the glow of a flickering overhead lamp.

Nagi was suddenly rooted to spot by the sight before her. Hou and Selia between them held a lightly battered Koneko, holding herself tentatively while balanced on one foot. Ryou and Kei stood aside in front of the bloodied mess littering the back corner, and in the midst of it, was ShenLong, hand inches away from the barely human looking creature writhing in his own blood at his feet.

She could feel it, the power of the beast tickling off her skin. In his dark eyes, there it was, an animal hungry for blood. She couldn't believe it. After the promise, this is what happened. Her legs were frozen, her face a mask of dismay. The sweet scent of blood began to fill her nostrils and she began to shake.

With ShenLong, the world had gone into slow motion, everything around him alive and loud and smelt rich. The air was filled with the pungent blood aroma, almost intoxicating and clouding his senses. But what he took in now, above that was a sweet scent of vanilla and magnolia, coming from the beauty before him.

The gentle breeze cascaded her auburn hair. He caught sight of the little ribbons on each side. His own words were conjured reminding him what he'd said, and she'd gone through with it. As she had with the dress, which was absolutely gorgeous on her. It clung to her hour-glass frame. She was awash with delicate colours painted her skin vibrantly, and she shone out like the brightest star. She was the most gorgeous creature ever to exist to him.

His wide eyes locked with hers. He could almost taste her racing heartbeat through the air. Her expression - the shock, intrigued him. In the back of his mind, he'd realised he'd broken his promise, but he was so enticed by her in that moment he just didn't care. The man at his feet was forgotten and he stepped over him silently, approaching her.

The clatter of her little heels resounded around them as she stepped back a few paces, shaking her head.

"No…" She breathed and began to turn away.

He stepped up quickly and grabbed her by the arm.

A shudder ran up her back as she felt the lukewarm blood stick to her skin. Disgusted, she yanked her arm away, though he grabbed her again, by the wrist of the same arm and pulled her inside the bar, pushing past Hou and Koneko who followed in, and then by the last three.

Shrieking, Nagi pulled away again and ran the best she could through the back end of the bar.

ShenLong for a brief moment, stood still. His face twitched, eyes flickering with animal hunger. Selia reached out to touch his back, but a sharp glance at her with an almost inhuman growl stopped her. He soon briskly went in pursuit of Nagi.

"Shit…" Selia muttered. Kei's hand fell calmly onto her shoulder.

"Kei!" Ryou called from in the doorway. "We should deal with that guy."

"To the city dump?"

"Uh, I think the hospital will do," he more wisely suggested.

"Well, we aren't using my car!" Kei told him firmly. "I don't want blood on my seats!"

"We'll use my pick up. Come on." The men left.

Selia followed Hou and Koneko into a small kitchen area. The girl was set up onto the counter top.

"Kami-sama… Nagi…" The girl whimpered, worried about what was happening between the two.

"Leave them to sort it out," the older woman insisted. Hou nodded in agreement.

Koneko could only pray for them silently.

* * *

The sweet scent had been chased to the stairs, leading up into the rented accommodation. ShenLong noticed a sleek white shoe on the bottom step, discarded. He followed the flowery fragrance upwards towards a spare bedroom, first on the landing. The other shoe was just in the doorway. He stepped inside.

The light bulb was broken. The only light was from a couple of neon ones outside, flashing on and off into the room.

Nagi was at the window, bent over, head pressed against the glass. His sharp hearing could pick up the distinct sound of her breathless sobs.

He managed to speak, but it came out in a growl. He was teetering on a line between human and beast it was just so hard to make his voice do what he wanted.

"Why?" He first managed to ask, his vocal cords rumbling deeply. "Why do you care so much?"

For a moment, she was silent, shaking as she forced her sobs into silence. Slowly, she came to stand up straight, thought remained staring out the window.

"I don't care for that man… I don't care if he live or dies," she spoke softly. "That's a scary thing. A long time ago, I would have cared, even just a little, but now…" Her eyes clamped shut as the tears spilled more frequently. "… I seem to enjoy it. The smell… I couldn't believe it. It was so… drawing."

He started to step closer, but she turned sharply, putting her back to the window.

"Don't!" She commanded sharply, raising a shaking hand before her. He did as he was told and stopped, waiting, though it was taking a lot of effort for him to command himself to do so. The smell of blood still lingering and her perfume was fantastic. He just wanted her, right there and then. The beast within urged him on but he held back, for the moment.

"I never use to be this way," she whispered, slowly pulling the ribbons from her hair. They fluttered forgotten to the floor. "I was human once. Sometimes I miss it, but sometimes I don't. This is one of times I do. I lust so much for violence and blood, and I feel myself twisting with indecisiveness." She looked at the blood marks on her arm from where he'd touched her. "I was a little violent when human, I guess, because I'd been hurt so much. I was weak that I had to hurt people so that I felt safe. But now, I'm a Zoanthrope, and its within me to fight. I accept myself, but it hurts sometimes, when I think I can't control who I am."

She looked up into his barely human eyes, shuddering with each breath she took in.

"I'm scared, because now this a part of me, I want the blood lust, I want the animal instinct, I want every part of the violence and the pain and I don't know why!"

Tears, like rain, fell onto the woven carpet as she cried hard.

"There is suppose to be a line! I'm so confused!" She wailed. "Where are the boundaries? I don't know who I should be and what I want! I can't decide! I don't know which thoughts are really mine!"

He moved forward again. She couldn't move herself, she was pressed with bruising force against the window ledge.

"You don't help anyone by not choosing what you really want!" He growled out. "You say you've accepted yourself and yet here you are, crying for what you've lost selfishly! You want us to stop fighting, and you ending caging wild beasts in the process! Your stupid ideas brought us here, Nagi! This is what you got after everything. This was what was going to happen! Blood falls and we're here to taste it because that's what we are!"

"We're not animals!" She cried out angrily. "We're people too! And I just want things to be good! To be peaceful! I want to put aside the violence, but I know I can't!" She finally stepped forward towards him. "I can't because, I know, in truth I want to follow you because it's the path that my instincts are pointing to. I want to do it the easy way because the hard way just makes me question who I am!"

"Who are you then?" His voice questioned huskily, bending forward so that their faces were close together.

"I'm Nagi the Spurious…" She breathed.

There was a pause, as the words came out. A beast and a woman - an animal to fight and to fight violence with violence or a person who could think it out with consideration. But humans were violent too and beasts could be tame. Was it wrong to be both? Or did she really have to choose.

"I am… a Zoanthrope…" She carefully said. "I am whatever that is suppose to be. I am the Spurious… and…"

Another breath needed, keeping her eyes forged with his.

"… I love you."

He was frozen by the revelation. She quickly looked away, cheeks glowing.

"We're so alike… I've just been lying to myself for so long that I'm not a violent person. Violence always meant bad, but I guess there is good in it, to protect the people you care about." Her breath trembled. "In a way, without knowing it, you've tried pointing me down the right path, to stop me being confused, yet I always wanted to prove people wrong. I didn't think people knew me, or even wanted to. The fact that you took notice - loving or hating me, I liked it, secretly, and I just want to feel safe with you." Her hair hide her face as she looked down, repeating herself in a soft voice. "I love you, ShenLong. You want to see me for more than what I am, and… I want to do the same."

Memories drifted between them of the last few weeks, of laughter, of little fights and overall, of understanding. Their smiling faces, looking at each other over drink glasses, co-existing together as if friends all their lives. There had been something there, to grow.

A spark between them was freshly ignited.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders, careful not to touch the dress. His eyes burned hungrily.

"Take it off," he ordered. The words resounded almost too deep to put together, but she heard them sharply with her keen hearing. He was fighting the change - there was so much pent up energy wanting to burst from him. The desire was pulsing off his body, touching her with a tingling heat that stirred something deep inside her.

Without a word, she slipped her hand behind her back and pulled the flimsy zip down. The sheer material fell from her in a flutter onto the carpet. She was left standing in pearl white lacy underwear.

Her literally tore his bloodied shirt off. Buttons popped around them and skittered across the floor. The material fell heavily to the carpet with her dress.

"I want you."

She couldn't say anything. What could she say? Her body was answering for her, moving forward, her arms wrapping around him.

He took the opportunity to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth deeply, dancing around her own furiously. She wanted to resist him, but her body ached and yearned passionately for him, and before she could conjure a rational thought, she was already pressing against him, trying to mould herself to the very contours of his body. She let herself be led, burrowing her fingers in his tussled hair. Nothing was comprehendible in their thirsty kiss. He was drawing on her, finding somewhere to expel the power brimming over from within him.

He directed her towards the bed. She jolted slightly as she felt a soft mattress press into the back of her knees. She was resistant at first, wondering if she should really let it go this far, though his hand decided the situation for her as he pushed her back. She bounced backwards onto the bed.

Carefully, she sat up on her elbows, watching him fixated as he started to strip off the last of his apparel. The items scattered in all directions, discarded and well forgotten into the depths of the darkness. It was just him and her - a lacy clad girl laid sexily before a very excited male body.

However much she tried, she just couldn't look away. She just had to let her eyes wander across him, taking in every inch of his flesh. It wasn't something she quite knew how to handle, but since he was the one in charge, she'd let him do what he wanted.

He wasted no time to crawl on top of her, leaning in to capture her exotic scent, lips and nose tucked into the dip of her neck. His breath at her throat sent a shiver down her spine.

He brought her arm up, the one with the blood marks. His red eyes flickered hungrily over the crimson liquid. Flicking out in the blink of an eye, his tongue began lapping up the blood, each delicate drop at a time.

He looked like a cat who'd got the cream, enjoying every little taste he got.

She should have been sickened, but instead felt herself flush with need. She'd never been as turned on in her life as she was right then. Warmth was spreading through her, growing into a heated fire that sent a tingling sensation from her fingers to her toes.

Her own hand reached out and took his wrist. His eyes fixed on her, watching her with intrigue. He let her pull his hand towards her, her own tongue flickering out and coiling around a bloodied finger, guiding it into her own mouth. It was a coppery taste, to her, quite sweet and luxurious. She was really enjoying it, lapping around finger after finger to take in more of the sweet tasting blood. She suckled, making sure to savour every moment of it, letting herself get a half glanced peek at the trembling man before her. She could feel the intense need rippling through him. He was becoming desperate to sate his hunger and quell the power threatening to tear his humanity to shreds.

She'd attempted to reach for his other hand to clean, but he refused, instead, he pinned her hands by the wrists and assaulted her mouth once again. He wanted to share the taste with her. Tongue on tongue, it was a fight for each little drop of the bitter-sweet taste.

She couldn't escape him, no way now. He overpowered her, his strength doubled by the contained powers almost ready to burst from within him.

He broke the kiss sharply for air, a deep growl rumbling in the base of his throat.

The words were barely clear, but he forced them out through the deep rumble. "Release me…"

Uncertain at first, she just stared up into his wide eyes, stark and clear with animal hunger. He needed to release that power through her, to feed on the beast's lust and urges and cravings. The fight was over, but there was still much energy there that needed to be extinguished. She'd help him, she'd take it in herself - fill her core with raw energy, to wane the passion that had been built through carnal desire and settle his urge to kill.

'Feast on me. I'm not afraid to be prey, food or lover…' Her mind whispered. He could almost see into her. Read her. All she could do was smile, sealing the agreement.

This confused, and yet excited girl, had driven him right to the edge. It was up to her now to alleviate him the pressure of the beast power.

Purposely slow, she began to remove her bra and panties, never breaking the eye contact between them. She wasn't going to let him trash these expensive garments, not in his irrational, agitated state.

Items gone, she too was bare, all her creamy flesh on show. She was almost glowing beneath him. He pressed them together swiftly, needing to feel her and smell her sweet perfum on his skin. Tanned and peachy flesh fashioned together like they meant to be, warmth united. He almost crushed her into the spongy mattress, though, she didn't seem to mind at all. Her eyes fell closed, absorbing the warmness as his hands worked their magic on her. His electric touch sparked across her skin as the very tips of his fingers explored each prominent point - each part worthy of tantalising contact. Her responses were gasps and squeaks as her skin prickled with delight.

He wasn't going to play games anymore. He'd heard her sweet cries, the signal of similar need. She did not resist him as he made the connection between them with a powerful thrust.

Her back arched, eyes filled with spots at this very new sensation that flooded her senses. Pain was suddenly melting away very quickly, plunging her into a deep, unyielding passion. A scream had wanted to come, but was lost. Instead, she dug her fingers into his back, close to dragging her nails down. She fought the urge greatly, just held on as he drove her to the verge of insanity.

With every ounce of energy he had, he gave himself to her, each motion more intense then the last, and she rode with the power, crying out for him until she lost her voice and the tears fell like the Spring rain. His own guttural groans split the silence of the darkness, fuelling the passionate gasps and whimpers that urged him on, faster and more furiously.

Finally, it all come to an end, like a mighty wave crashing onto the shore, taking everything in its path. Nagi was certain she'd almost gone blind as the ardour folded over her, squeezing her tightly with warmth until she felt like she'd explode. His power filled her up, screamed through her until it forced a harsh sound of desire and pain from her lips. He literally roared above her slamming against her and relinquishing the last of his power and passion into her body.

With the release over, they were pitched out into a calm, soundless room blanketed by obsidian night. Emotions spent, bodies exhausted, they'd reached their peak and shared the energy in a coil of enduring love.

'Love…' Nagi fell into a deep, satisfied sleep, a smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: A passionate chapter out of the way. Tried not to be heavy with the sexual scene, I decide to rather skim over the surface with it instead.**

**In the next chapter, Nagi awakens after her passionate encounter and wonders what she's got herself into. And Kunimoto is going to get his own back ten times over, and some people are going to regret angering him...**


	8. Chapter 8: Down and Dirty

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Next chapter finally here! Soft sap and disturbing means come into this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Down and Dirty**

"Goodnight." Hou closed the door to his last patron, bolting the door after them.

Koneko sat on the edge of the bar, watching him move around the room, shuffling chairs back under tables and collecting stray glasses for the wash. He disappeared around the back, leaving her alone in the low lit bar room.

Some of the back lights went off, as did the glowing neon sign outside, leaving only the few lamps behind the bar still radiating light. The room settled into a strange murkiness. All Koneko could see was a void, a place with a meaning of nothing.

Her spirit has been shattered, her aching body was a reminder of what had just happened to her. It all seemed to worth nothing in the end, just a lot of pain while trying to stand tall and strong.

Images flashed through her mind. Those men, so intent on hurting her. She grimaced, hugging herself tightly, trying to block it all out. Tears filled her eyes, spilling drop by drop down bruised cheeks. She hadn't tried hard enough to stop this fight brewing. Pathetic didn't even describe how she felt.

Hou returned to the room, carrying a mop and bucket. He stopped when he saw the silent tears running down his daughter's face. He cast the implements aside and wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"Come on now," he shushed, holding onto her with a gentle firmness. "No more tears tonight."

"We fight so hard," she whispered, her voice slowly reducing to sobs. "It doesn't seem worth going on. Everyone is so cruel at heart here. Why? I don't get it? I just can't understand."

"I don't either, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head, and turned her to face him. "I have thought so many times to just close up and move away, to forget about this. But all the hard work I've done over the years for this place…" He just shook his head. "No, I won't be driven away. All my work would have been for nothing if I let some hooligans push me around. You should find strength in yourself to carry on. Don't let them grind down your spirit. I want to see you smile again. It's the only thing in my sorry life that keeps me going."

She did manage to smile, to fight the tears. A small one, but enough to warm her father's heart.

"There you are. That's the daughter I know and love." He ruffled her hair and pulled away to retrieve the mop and bucket once again.

"What about ShenLong and Nagi?" Her question turned her father's head as he crossed around the bar. She seemed so serious, so worried, even forgetting to call him 'Kami-sama'.

"What about them?"

She sighed. "Nagi seemed so horrified. I know they really care for each other." Desperate eyes met her father's. "I don't want her to hate him. Us. I don't want her to go away. They need each other. We all do. Especially now."

Hou chuckled lightly. "You let the two of them sort out the emotional part. They are stubborn equally but I know that they'll both find a level of compromise." The mop sloshed in the bleached water and slapped on the tiled floor. Hou hummed, moving around the barroom. He cast a glance over his shoulder. "Love is a very strange thing. Almost cruel at times. You'll see, it'll all work out in the end.

Koneko smiled again. "Love…" Such a wonderful idea.

* * *

Ryou and Kei had abandoned the Sabre flunky at the hospital and had returned briefly to the bar. They'd had a few words with Hou and picked up Selia who'd finished nursing Koneko's injuries. The trio had went to pick up some food, dwelling on what had happened with very solemn deliberation. 

"This isn't good at all," Selia had repeated over and over that night. After stepping out the late night diner, she'd repeated the line again, very firmly.

"Well, what the hell can we do?" Kei growled. "It happened, now we have to deal with it."

"That should teach them from trying to get all clever on us," Ryou said, huffing. "Them and their games. They think they have it all sussed. The way their going, their going to end up sending themselves to the dogs."

It was very late now, and they all decided to call it a night. The three began to head home.

Halfway, down a quiet stretch of road, they found themselves in a predicament.

A car pulled from a side street, fishtailing and coming to a stop in their path. Four people stepped out. Two of them happened to be Kunimoto and Kirakira. From nowhere, hordes of A1-Sabres, armed to the teeth with all sorts of melee weapons from pipes to bats to pokers began to circle them.

Ryou and Kei fell into a defensive stance, keeping Selia safely between them, though she herself was ready to put up her fists.

"I don't think I ever made myself quite clear enough to you people." Kunimoto strode a few steps towards them, slowly, hands behind his back. "This game only has one set of rules, and for a FACT, their my rules."

"We don't listen to punk kids like you, Kunimoto," Ryou hissed. "You think you can just play around with people's lives. That everything had to be all gangster-like, as if its all one big action movie that you're starring in. Wake up, boy, this is real life and you're fucking around with people's lives here."

He just laughed. "And you didn't think I knew that to begin with? Of course I did. It's all part of the fun." Kirakira cackled behind him. "I just want to see whose better. I want to know how powerful you people are, especially the oh-so infamous ShenLong. It's all just one step further in my bigger plans. I just need to find out if I'm strong enough to topple the hierarchy."

"You what?" Kei spat on the floor in front of the gang leader. "You're seriously fucked up, you know that?"

"Not fucked up," he assured him. "Just a big dreamer. I'm going to be a king, didn't you know?"

"Huh?" The three looked between each other, not sure what he was getting at.

"Incompetent," Kunimoto muttered under his breath, before turning to his crowd of followers. "A future king's first orders. To clear out the rabble of the Zoanthrope empire!"

Kirakira retreated to the car, snickering, enjoying the foreboding scene as the gang started to close in around the confused three.

Kunimoto drew from under his jacket a revolver, clicking off the safety. He pointed it at Ryou.

"What a waste…" And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Nagi awoke with a start.

A dark, unidentified room. Shadows lurking in every corner. Light pierced through the window, yet her eyes would not register its existence in the night. And it was all so very, very still.

She blinked a few times, forcing her eyes to adjust, and they did sharply as her keen night vision came into play. With the images began her recollection of what had happened to her earlier that night. Well, it was still night by all accounts, though the time she did not know and frankly, she didn't care either.

A neon light buzzed outside, flickering across the expanse of the floor littered with clothes. Some hers, and some not. Her eyes widen as she raised her head slightly from a makeshift pillow, lips tightly pressed as she stared at the scattered items. Her beautiful new dress, a crumpled forgotten mess, a buttoned shirt where the aforementioned buttons weren't apart of the silky material - instead scattered like poker dots across the carpet. Her bra, her panties and other foreign underwear were a part of the very interesting entanglement.

Her hearing began to pick up the light breathing at her back. Her spine went rigid momentarily, before she let out a calming breath.

Looking down first, she noticed a sheet was pulled over her nude form. Where it had come from she didn't know though she guessed it may have been there on the bed all along. But she was sharing the sheet with another nude form, pressed up close to her.

She carefully rolled over, feeling an arm there move slightly around her mid section. Her eyes fell upon a sound asleep ShenLong. He was worn out, energy spent and released. His striking face was peaceful as he slept, nuzzling slightly into the puffy mattress.

'God, why did I… go that far?' Her mind began to question as she glimpsed over him, a certain amount of shock starting to set in. Her mind reeled over her actions, her submission to his power and her acceptance of him. Her own words, a montage of truth and understanding, which reverberated around her mind.

She'd actually admitted her love and been true to her words. Her own actions were enough to consummate it. Aside, there was some doubt growing inside her - concerning her would-be lover - if he actually cared or had been indeed sucked into his own beastly hunger to ravage her.

Between her thighs, she began to feel an aching sensation. She'd only really began to notice it when she moved about, and it cemented her actions even more, enough to produce a small groan. She couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of herself for just hoping into bed when the moment suddenly arose.

Relationships were suppose to be based on other things then just sleeping together. Things should have started off with dates and other romantic gestures. Love that began with sex usually ended with disaster - when that novelty wore off things would fall apart quite easily. She's seen it happen to numerous people, friends and family. Her own bed-hopping cousins had taught her that love was a little more complicated then just kiss, hug and fuck.

Nagi slipped out of the bed, careful not to awake her partner, who just rolled onto his back still caught up in his own dream world. She cast a smile over him when she saw his placid expression. He really was an innocent while he slept, unlike his conscious counterpart.

The window illuminated under soft streetlights and the neon sign. She stepped into the limelight of the illumination, suddenly highlighted on every curve. Pale skin reflected, her nudity exhibited to the world. Luckily, there was nobody out in the side alley to see her, and there wasn't any windows in the building opposite.

The air was nippy, causing her to fold her arms beneath her breasts tightly. She just stood there, staring out, trying to take in a breath of that fresh hair to clear her head of everything that had happened before. She needed to think straight, to decide what to do now. A small part of her wanted to slip away, to go back to her hotel and pretend the situation never happened. To just bow out of the scene and not have to face the physical and emotional trauma this case had brought on her.

'You'd be a coward and whore if you walked away now,' her mind scolded. 'Everything you said last night will have meant nothing. Do you want to be just a pathetic liar?'

Why did she want to run away all of a sudden? She was in love, wasn't she? Maybe there was a certain amount of self doubt forming because of things others had said about him. He wasn't a man with a clean sheet. He was known in the past for his radical actions and always being just outside of the law, bending rules this way and that to suit him. He'd calmed somewhat now, but trust was always a thin line with him.

But people changed, right?

He was good for her. More clear on his life choices, never trying to please everyone or run around the houses doing this and that to come to a decision. ShenLong, deep down, even if he didn't seem to show it, was a decent guy. Life may have handed him a shitty card but he wasn't taking it badly. Her complicated lifestyle could fit somewhere in his strangely cosy world. Though, how long would it work out? Would he lose interest? Would they eventually get to a stage where they can't compromise anymore?

She sighed. Why be so negative when she was actually starting to get somewhere. And besides, the situation hadn't be that bad. Things below throbbed in indication. She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. Yes, not that bad at all…

A purr reverberated through the silence and she snapped her head around in surprise.

ShenLong was very much awake, rolling over onto his front stretching out his back. The movement as he arched wasn't very human like at all and the grace and roll of muscles was more cat-like then anything else.

His crimson eyes were taking in every inch of her with a distinct level of approval to the bare sight before him. Her hair, tussled from sleep and spilled on one side, gently framing a very delicately surprised face. The very tips of that auburn mane rested gently against one of her very pert breasts, the pair in which were pressed firmly together to mimic a hefty cleavage. Her creamy skin, all illuminated, made her look somewhat saintly.

"Tigers aren't suppose to purr," she said informatively. The comment deserved a mental slap. 'Why the hell did I need to say that?' A little voice inside her head asked. Hell if she knew.

He chuckled, rolling over again onto his back, stretching out from head to toe. His back faintly cracked with the movement. His adoring eyes fixed on her own, setting her heart to racing. She felt a sense of affection well in the pit of her stomach. Those eyes said he cared, and she believed them.

Moving onto his side, he reached a hand out to her. She could feel his need for her as if the emotion physical - touchable.

"Come back to bed," he mewled, the fingers rolling in a silent beckon call.

Her body wasn't going to resist him, and her mind caught up with the fact she was moving towards him without thinking about it. She wasn't going to argue. To feel his warmth against her again was very inviting indeed.

She took his hand and slipped back onto the bed. His grasped onto the sheet flipping back over her carefully, tucking her in. Close again, he pushed up against her just so she could feel how excited his body was for the contact.

She grinned deviously. "Oh, is that how you're feeling, eh? So eager for me…"

His lips pressed softly against her shoulder, gently leading a trail of kisses down her arm until he reach her hand. Each finger was given it's own individual kiss, with a flick of the tongue against the crown of each digit. She shuddered in response.

"I'm a little sore," she admitted, blushing. "I don't think I'm ready for round 2 just yet."

"Just lay with me for a little bit then. I'm sure I can please you in other ways…" He pressed her into the bed, running his hand over her delicate flesh. His explorative fingers made their way down in between her thighs, stroking and caressing up and up.

He was so wanton. So ready to play again. Though, before she committed herself anymore than she had done, she had to be sure…

"Do you love me?" She breathed out quickly before he could touch his prize.

He stopped, staring down at her silently. She felt that doubt resurface again very suddenly. His quietness didn't bode well for a good answer.

The smile he gave her, a gentle one, was surprising and she couldn't keep it out of her expression.

"I love you, Nagi," he said, and he meant it.

"Do you really?"

"Really." He leant in for a kiss, pressing a hand at the back of her neck urging her to meet him halfway. She obliged, and lips met with excessive passion.

No more democratic talking, it was all into the kiss. A dance of passion, lips locks feverishly. She broke away when she desperately needed air, and that had even been a fight. He'd been so embroiled in the kiss, wanting more and more of her sweetness on the tip of his tongue.

She smiled widely at his impatient expression, he wanted another kiss, but she quickly put her hand between them, cupping over his lips to stop him in his tracks.

"Slow down," she whispered softly. "We don't have to rush things."

"We should make every second count. Life is too short to take a break." He kissed the palm of her hand, running his tongue across the 'life line' on her hand.

She brought her hand back, and instead of going in for another kiss, went for a hug, drawing him in against her and burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. He didn't seem too displeased with the situation, wrapping his muscled arms around her.

"Take care of me," she muttered. "I just want to be loved by you. Be true to me or I'll walk away. I only want for once in my life for someone to be honest when they care about me.

He was silent for a moment. He held her like a treasure, her warmth pure gold. She was silent too, waiting for him. She couldn't help wondering what he was thinking.

"I've never understood what love felt like," he admitted carefully. "No, I never have. But I do now. With you. It's a strange feeling, but I can get use to it."

So beautiful. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, but she fought them off. She smiled into his shoulder, taking in his tart musk of fresh sweat and other scents that had marked him from that night. He was all man, and all hers. No running away, she'd see this through to the end. This case, and this romance. The former could end, but the latter meant an end where one of them was no longer in this life. The words inside her head felt so eternal, so final. But it felt damn good to think this way.

They explored further into the sexual side of this resilient love they'd found. Once again, spending their energy on pleasure and satisfaction. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. She enjoyed being engulfed quite peacefully amongst wraps of sheet and salty sweet flesh.

An hour later, as the dark sky began to lighten, the stars and moon fading, the phone rang disturbing the peace. It rang for a while and then stopped. Minutes later it rang again.

Nagi was disturbed, but it wasn't her phone to answer. She grumbled, squinting over at ShenLong who was keeping his eyes tightly shut, ignoring it in favour of sleep.

A light went on downstairs, leaving a glow seeping in through the jarred door. They could hear Hou grunting and groaning as he went to answer the persistent ringing. It was an ungodly hour after all, he had the right to be disgruntled.

The ringing ceased and Hou answered, voice low and filled with sleep.

The discussion became quite rapid, and Hou was straining to keep his voice down. Nagi took slight interest in this very concerned tone, but tiredness was pulling her, and besides, it was his conversation and maybe even a private one. If he cared to share, he would do later.

ShenLong had managed to go back to sleep, and she was hoping to join him. She was halfway there ten minutes later, that was until Hou barged in, very much awake even with dark bags hanging under his eyes like heavy weights.

"ShenLong, wake up, we have a problem! It's serious!"

Nagi sat up first. ShenLong shuffled, moaning, and she prodded him until he snapped up, looking very annoyed.

"What is it?" He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, but it wasn't working. He saw Hou's expression, desperate, and he let his negativity dissipate. "What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident… no, an attack!" The older man crowed, almost at his wits end. Koneko had suddenly appeared in the doorway. She'd been quite shocked at the two people nude in the bed, but her father's distress was her full attention.

"What's happening?" The girl asked.

"We need to get to the hospital! Ryou, Kei and Selia need us"

* * *

**A/N: A highlight is love, and a lowlight is death. That is what's coming, with the next chapter, find out who lives and who dies...**


	9. Chapter 9: Seeing Red

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Been well over a month since I updated - sorry for the wait. After this chapter, expect more action then anything else.**

**Chapter 9: Seeing Red**

Walls of cream. The smell of stale plastic hidden under the mist spray of apple blossom air freshener. Almost too acidic amidst the sick filled waiting room.

Nagi hated hospitals. No, hate wasn't a strong enough word for it. Despised. Reviled. Loathed. Hospitals were a bane. A conjurer of bad memories from her shadowed youth. Too many times she's seen the accident and emergency of a hospital doing one stupid thing or another. It was a surprise she hadn't been riddled with scars and chiselled scrapes, though she just counted herself lucky for staying smooth and peachy. Her aunts and uncles didn't find her luck entertaining for the times they chased after her.

Not many people enjoyed hospitals, but she hated it the most, smack dab in a packed waiting room at a heinous time in the morning. There wasn't a window close by so she couldn't see if dawn was breaking yet. Time had raced on since they'd arrived. A spiral of time gone unnoticed as the worry set in tenfold as doctors and nurses rushed back and forth down the corridor.

ShenLong was sat silently, leant over with his hands clasped under his chin. He was lost in his own thoughts, eyes somewhat glazed. Nagi was beside him, pressed up against the wall, slightly rocking her chair back and forth as she was in anticipation for news on their friends.

Hou was talking to the receptionist for the third time within the last few hours. She was shaking her head at him, unable to give him any further information on their friends' conditions. Sighing, he retreated to the magazine rack, thumbing through as he waited.

Koneko was sat on a free seat across the room. Her foot was properly wrapped with a pressure bandage. A free nurse had seen to her in a spare moment. The young girl had been insistent she was fine, and asking more after Selia, Kei and Ryou, but eventually conceded and allowed herself to be lead off to be treated. She was somewhat bouncing in her seat, the painkillers having a strange effect on her, not that the others saw this as anything abnormal. Her hyperactivity was barely contained as she gripped the edges of her plastic seat.

A French nurse was talking to a woman sat beside Nagi. The old woman in the seat was babbling incoherently, nursing a cut to her head. The nurse, who had only a sufficient knowledge of Japanese was trying to keep up, looking completely lost. She tiredly pushed back loose blonde strands, nodding and trying to sooth the injured woman before her.

It finally began to annoy Nagi as the pair back and forth had not proceeded any further then trying to understand each other. The old woman wasn't being treated, the nurse was lost in what to do. She decided to stick her foot in.

"Oy!" She snapped into the ear of the old woman, who turned, her lips moving but no words coming out. Her eyes were very extremely disorientated. It didn't quell the Spurious's anger. "Get a grip! Tell her what's wrong! You're holding up a damn nurse that could be helping someone else!"

"Hey…" ShenLong tugged her up, moving them along to the wall. Nagi was surprised to see he'd snapped out of thought, but still seething from aggravation that had suddenly built up. "Stop acting like an idiot. How is shouting at that old bat going to solve things?"

Biting her lips, she hushed up, hugging the wall with the most sour expression. He rested an arm around her shoulders, sighing to himself. He was annoyed, but was sucking it down. Calmness had been easy to reach. Since having his powers settled in mad passion with the woman beside him, he found himself more coherent and definitely more controllable in the rage department.

Out of the blue, Kei appeared walking out of the corridor into the waiting room. The four set eyes on him and were at his side within seconds.

He was a mess. One side of his face a mess, stitches like a zigzag pattern down the cheek which was enflamed up to his eye, which in turn was black and swollen. The other side was scratched and bruised. His lip was sliced close to the corner. His arm was up in a sling, blood had seeped through at the shoulder. Any other exposed skin was red raw and dotted with sores.

"Holy shit…" ShenLong looked away, shaking his head.

Small tears had filled Kei's eyes, very unlike him. He took a deep, pained breath, keeping the emotional anguish at bay.

"Man, ShenLong, it's was a screw job…" His head drooped. He rose his hand to dab his runny nose. "I remember gun shots, knifes. I hit the ground so many times. But I wasn't the only one. Got a few of them. They were so unskilled, but guns aren't to be messed with. I ran, with Selia in my arms. Had to get away. I took a bullet but kept running. Ryou was with me… then… down he went."

"Ryou…" Koneko's voice cracked. "Is he?"

"He's dead. Those bastards…" Kei sobbed. "The Sabres… they killed him."

"And Selia?" Nagi asked, her voice quiet.

"She's in theatre. She took a knife to the chest." Koneko had carefully entwined herself against the man, crying with him.

"Shit…" Nagi turned to ShenLong, who was back into quiet mode. In his eyes though, the fury was trying to fight it's way to the surface. She placed her hand on his arm and his head snapped towards her. Eyes staring back into hers were thick and heavy with darkened emotion. She shared in the unleashed wrath.

Koneko's uncontrollable sobs filled the silence between them. Kei was muttering his resentment and Hou tried to console them both.

"You know," Nagi began cautiously. "I wouldn't stop you if you decided to take some 'drastic' action…" Her voice lowered for only him to hear. "Like… beating someone to death."

A little surprise crept into his face, though this didn't stall his single affirmed nod in acknowledgment. It was about time she changed her mind.

"Look, I have to go back to the W.O.C." She said, addressing everyone in a fixed tone. "I have an idea. Keep me up-to-date.

"You choose the best times to abandon ship," Kei spat bitterly.

"Hey!" ShenLong shot at his friend, who was uncertain by this intervening.

Nagi gave a small unseen smile to ShenLong's back and turned, leaving the waiting room.

"Saying that, I think its best to get you home," Hou said addressing his daughter.

"No! I want to wait for Selia! I want to see if she's okay!" She clung desperately to her father's sleeve, tugging hard. "Please, please!"

"You've had a rough night too. It's time for you to rest." He pet her hair softly. "If you don't rest up, you won't be able to get back to school to see your friends. I'm sure Selia will understand that you need to get too a hundred percent as well."

After a pout and a groan, the girl relented and allowed her father to take her home. She glanced over her shoulder before she left, giving a small smile to the two men left behind.

Kei slumped up against the wall and fell into a chair, almost completely zapped of energy. He wiped away the last of his tears, sucking the emotion back inside himself, locking it up so he wouldn't slip again. He had to be strong for Selia. He had to get some retribution for them, and for Ryou.

"You look like you could use a drink…" ShenLong overshadowed him. He didn't attempt to touch him, but somehow he was hoping his own presence was comfort. It was very true he wasn't good with these kind of sappy emotions.

"I don't think they'd allow a beer in here…"

"I was thinking more of a coffee." Kei had to raise his eyebrow at this. ShenLong enjoyed a drink every chance he could get. "We need to be clear in what we want to do next."

"Kick some serious ass…" The injured man stood and the pair went in hunt of a coffee machine.

* * *

It was quarter to nine in the morning. Only a few office workers, mainly the domestics department, were in attendance at the W.O.C. head office. Nagi walked in, stifling a loud yawn behind the back of her hand.

Her few hours of sleep were starting to take their toll. Her legs ached, especially one certain spot between that was not very easy to ignore, and she'd gained a crick in her neck from being half asleep when she first went to the hospital. Aside, she powered on nevertheless.

She went up to the main offices where Yugo and Alice usually worked. To be correct, where Alice usually worked and where Yugo stacked paper clips to make little houses on the corner of his desk. One other person was there, some guy she didn't know, stuffed into a corner with his laptop on his lap, typing away at lightning speed. The only thing he said to Nagi was:

"Don't use the computers on the left hand side. I'm upgrading them."

She shrugged and used a free PC on the right.

From her backpack, she put a memory stick into the machine after it had powered up and she scaled through her mass of work folders. One was marked under 'Sabre Case' in a encrypted folder. She followed into another section she'd dedicated to Kunimoto. Filing through she passed over the clippings and data she'd stored.

He said some strange things to people, some very cryptic things. He saw himself as a king, as he'd quoted once in some paper over a year ago. He was in for causing problems some problems for an anti-Zoanthrope league. Not that in a way she didn't support some people getting back at them for trying to stick their oar in the peace proceedings, but to the extent he went to almost dropping a group of them into the sea trapped in a crate. Why he was serving time for GBH, kidnap and attempted murder, she didn't know. He was certainly going to go down for Ryou's death. She'd find a way to get a confession and the evidence so the authorities could do something about him.

At the same time, she opened another folder marked 'Kirakira'. She wanted to try and fill her sparse folder with some helpful personal information on the woman. For some reason she was certain she could tear down a few walls close to Kunimoto if she got at Kirakira.

Searching the W.O.C. database, the alias Kirakira came back with nothing. Nagi was stumped. Kunimoto and a lot of groupies of the A1-Sabre's turned up in the list, but she was a mystery.

It came to her suddenly just as she was giving up, as she stared at a singular mug shot she'd managed to come across from a newspaper, that she could go through the photos in the W.O.C. database, since most of the profiles were accompanied by at least one image.

An hour later, she finally came up with the goods. One Kirakira image - with a little less pink hair, but an obvious match aside, which she clicked on to get a profile. Her own rap record was only in the protest department. She'd caused a lot of public fights that denounced humankind. Nothing mentioned her connected to Kunimoto or the A1-Sabre's.

'Probably a new thing…' She scrolled back up to the top of the page where her name and details were.

Hitomi Iwayama. 19 years old.

Her address placed her a few blocks away from where 'Midnight Star' was.

"Excellent," she muttered to herself and saved the information to her memory stick.

"Nagi?"

She'd just closed down the computer as she turned to notice Alice had just entered.

"Strange to see you in before me." The young woman approached, juggling a pile of folders within her arms.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it?" She stood, collecting her things together back into her backpack.

"Busy?"

"Done what I needed to do. So, Yugo still keeping the bed warm?"

Alice sighed. "As always. A boss shouldn't get this many privileges."

Nagi chuckled to herself, patting her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure someone will be in to help you out. It won't be me though, I've got to go. Still many things to do." She decided not to mention what had happened over the course of the night with Kei, Ryou and Selia. They'd find out eventually, but if she told Alice, it wouldn't be long before Yugo found out and got on his high horse. No, he could wait.

"Oh, before I forget…" Setting down the folders, Alice rifled through her handbag until she came out with an envelope and from it, produced a gold-coloured ticket. "Here."

Nagi took the ticket, her eyebrow raised. "What's this?"

"We're holding a special dinner in honour of Cronos and the recent proceedings." The rabbit Zoanthrope began to beam. "We've made a lot of progress in bringing diplomatic solutions to local and world wide problems between humans and Zoanthropes."

"There's something in your voice…"

Alice blushed. "I'm getting credited for a lot of my ideas coming into fruition."

"Good for you. I'll be there to see you get the credit you deserve. And hopefully…" She nudged, "… A promotion."

"Now THAT, I can only dream about…"

"I'd better get going. Catch up with you later?"

"Alright, see you at the dinner?"

"That's most likely when you'll see me next." Patting her friend's shoulder, they parted company.

Staring at the ticket, Nagi smiled to herself. At least something was being achieved. She felt something tugging within her as her thoughts lingered on the dinner. The 'King' comment seemed to turn some cogs in her mind.

Cronos, the next King of the Zoanthropes. Kunimoto and his obsession…

Something to research further into.

She'd print some things out for Yugo when she got back to her temporary accommodation. He could wait to be filled in. Whatever way, he didn't have the choice but to wait.

* * *

A slosh of milk fell into the plastic cup with an unceremonious plop. Once the machine had stopped pumping out hot liquid, ShenLong retrieved the cup and handed it to Kei. The latter curled his lip with distaste but sipped at it anyway. 

"You'll get a beer off me later, so don't look so pissy."

The two idly paced the corridor, having to dodge aside quickly as a gurney was flung down the way by racing doctors and nurses. Half of ShenLong's drink went upside a wall. The cleaner who happened to see it happen groaned to herself and went to get herself a cloth. ShenLong just shrugged and walked on.

"So, what now?" Kei asked, trying to down the bland liquid as quickly as he could.

"Find out where these bastards are based. Invade their little den. Give them something to get all riled up about." ShenLong tossed his now empty cup into a bin. "They've paid enough visits to 'Midnight Star', lets see how they like it if we give them an unwelcome call."

"Where the hell are they though?" Kei with a frustrated huff, tossed his drink into the bin, though there was still some left and it tipped it out onto the floor as it went into the trash. The cleaner coming back cursed at the pair, waving her cloth with annoyance. They just walked off, ignoring her the whole time.

"I'm sure we'll find a lead sooner or later. Preferably sooner."

Kei ran a stiff hand through his disarrayed hair, coming to a slump beside a wall next to a small three man ward. "You know… I can't get it out of my head. What happened…" He looked into ShenLong's eyes. "There was no jokes. No games. You know, they weren't like they always were with us. It was… kind of chilling." He looked away. "Kunimoto kept going on about how he was a king or something, over and over again. He's out of his mind. Those kind of people hide well…"

"Maybe not for much longer…" The distance in ShenLong's voice made Kei look back up at him. He was looking into the three man ward. Following his line of sight, he began to realise who he was looking at. The first bed closest to the door contained the familiar body of the man the tiger Zoanthrope has pulverised the night before.

"A1-Sabre…" Kei mouthed more than said. He noticed ShenLong had already entered the room.

"What the door he merely said."

Kei said nothing and manoeuvred himself into the doorway, acting as casual as possible with his injuries.

The two other men in the ward were asleep. Aging men with no relation to the half sleeping scumbag in the bed next to them. ShenLong slowly pulled the curtain around the bed, stalking around to the edge of the bed and carefully leaning over. His handy work had left the man's face a horrible mess fixed under bandages. His nose seemed to have moved more to the right from where it was before.

The man, feeling a presence, slowly began to open his eyes. When ShenLong came into his sights, he almost wet himself in fear. A hand went around his neck, leaving the man gagging. He only had a few teeth left in his bloodied, gasping mouth.

"I won't make your injuries worse if you tell me what I want to know…" This hiss of his voice rose garbled protests from the man, attempting to call out for help. ShenLong brought his ear above the man's mouth. "What's that? Are you… calling for a nurse? Sorry, there won't be any nurses coming. I have someone watching the door. If you don't want to permanently silence you, I'd start spilling where your base of operations is?"

The frightened man heaved, trying to breath, but was being restricted by the squeezing hand around his neck. He began to nod frantically spurting out what sounded like 'Okay'.

"Good boy, now… An address, and slowly, so I can write it down." He took a lone pen off the top of the bedside table, rolling up a sleeve to take down an address on his arm.

* * *

ShenLong stepped out moments later. His arm had a scroll of inky words marking over his tanned skin. Kei tried reading upside down but failed.

"Where?" He asked.

"Just follow me." The two quick marched down the corridor. "Do the doctors need to keep you in?"

"I don't think so…"

"Discharge yourself. We're going back to 'Midnight Star' for a meeting."

"What about him?" Kei thumbed back to the ward back down the corridor.

"I'm sure Kunimoto will deal with his ass. I wouldn't trust him again if I were him…"

Kei sighed, burrowing his hands into his pockets. "No backing out now."

"Oh yes," ShenLong growled. "No choice."

* * *

**A/N: Things are about to get messy. ShenLong and Kei pay a call to the the A1-Sabre's and Kirakira is going to get a surprise of her own.**


	10. Chapter 10: Back and Forth

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: A little bit of violence to kick into gear for what will be action-packed future chapters. This chapter is pretty brief since the next few chapters are going to be pretty chunky. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Back and Forth**

A taxi dropped ShenLong and Kei at the top of the street leading down to 'Midnight Star'. After paying off the driver, ShenLong led the short trek down the quiet street to what was their dubbed 'base of operations.' Though he steps would slow as he came into view of the bar.

The outside was a mess. The windows were broken, eggs were smeared in gooey stains down the wall, and large black scrawled lettering, were the words: 'Sabres Rule' and 'Bow to the true King!'. Attending to the chaos were father and daughter equally. Hou stood on a stool, scrubbing hard at the graffiti while Koneko tentatively brushed the glass into a dustpan while being careful not to irritate her injured ankle.

"Shit. They got to us first." ShenLong punched the drainpipe, leaving a sizable dint.

"Way to add to it, ShenLong," his companion muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Hou stepped down, setting his soapy cloth and bucket aside.

"I hope you aren't planning on causing an uproar," the old man said with much distaste. "We don't need anymore of it."

"This, is just the icing on the cake," the tiger Zoanthrope pointed out. "How can we not ignore it? Look what happened! To Koneko, to Ryou, to Selia, to Kei… Hou, I'm sorry if it bugs you, but to hell with acting like the innocents. We're in it up to our necks now, whether you like it or not."

Hou shook his head, turning with solemn eyes to his daughter. "I'm only thinking of my family. This business is all I have. How can I support us if I lose everything."

"Hey, come on," Kei slapped a supporting hand on the older man's shoulder. "You won't. We promise, from here." He patted her chest, above his heart.

"Well, I don't know about you," ShenLong said, mainly talking to Kei. "But now I know whether the Sabre's are based, I think a visit is well in order. I mean…" He laughed sardonically. "… We have to return the courtesy of a visit, after all."

Kei cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm healing good. Thank the maker for my Zoanthropy!"

"Shall we?" ShenLong's smirk wasn't pleasant.

"After you."

"Be careful, Kami-sama!" Koneko called after the two as they walked away.

"Don't worry…" He cast a soft glance over his shoulder to the girl. "… Bobo-hime."

She visably relaxed. At least he was acting normally again.

"Don't call me that…" She was smiling, tearfully. Her words were not meant to reach his ears. It felt normal to end their conversation like that. Life's banter that made it glad she was still there to share the laughter.

* * *

Kunimoto paid a visit to the hospital, specifically to see the injured man whom ShenLong had got his hands on. He had a funny feeling inside that he wasn't going to be glad to see his fellow Sabre.  
Upon entering the ward, he saw the terrible condition the man was in, though felt no pity. He stood over the bed, just him and his comrade in the empty ward. All the others had been moved on since.

Kunimoto leant down over the man.

"Tell me, in all honesty. Have you said anything to ShenLong or his friends?"

The man sluggishly shook his head. "No… boss," he managed to say.

His face went blank. In his eyes, anger was brewing.

"I can smell a lie, my friend. It wouldn't do you good to start telling me lies."

"I swear… GARGH!" Kunimoto's hand went to his throat in a quick movement, leaving the man struggling for breath.

"You're words mean NOTHING to me!" He snapped. "Now, tell me! What have you said!"

With fearful words, the crony revealed all that he had divulged to ShenLong. Kunimoto's expression never changed from the calm, composed one looking down on him.

He was garbling forcefully now with croaky, heaved breaths, trying to redeem himself. "He had me like you did… I didn't know what to do! I'm still loyal to you, man! Loyal! A1-Sabre forever!"

Kunimoto was inches from his face. His voice, a whispered breath that fluttered onto his skin.

"You. Sold. Us. Out."

And he whipped the pillow from beneath the man's head and pressed it down onto his face hard. With his limited movements, he struggled, muffled beneath the cotton. His desperation went unnoticed as Kunimoto never relinquished the pressure until the man's arms flopped and he ceased his movements.

Kunimoto flipped the pillow off onto the floor, satisfied he had smothered the traitor into the next life and casually left the room. It was only as he was just walking to the exit of the hospital he actually heard an alarm bell sound and desperate nurses scramble in the direction of the ward.

* * *

The 'A1-Sabres' were proud of their 'one up' on their foes. They proudly boasted their destruction of their ranks and the defacing of 'Midnight Star'. Over cans of beer in their little base set up, they sat around watching game shows and playing poker, waiting for their next orders from the top.

All seemed happy enough, until their door was kicked off the hinges, flying through the air and straight through the table of the poker players. They sat, slack-jawed at the event as people around them were jumping from their seats to face the occupied doorway.

ShenLong leant in the frame, a cheerful grin on his face. "Ding-dong… Did someone order an ass kicking?"

"Mother fuckers!" Almost a battle cry, but enough to stir the Sabres to charge in a ragging mob towards the door.

ShenLong side-stepped in, picking up a couch as if it weighed nothing and chucking it into the on comers. They went down like pins in a bowling alley.

Kei stepped in, laughing out loud. "Hey! No fair! Leave some for me!"

"Be my guest," he offered.

The Japanese man bowed, picked up a chair and cracked it over the head of the closest man. He took a deep breath and winked at ShenLong. "That felt good."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself!" He leapt onto the couch, crushing the men who were about to lift it up. "Lets get this party REALLY started!"

* * *

Humming, Kirakira slipped her keys into the door of her apartment, unlocked it and entered, dropping around her a horde of shopping bags.

She giggled in excitement as she kicked off her sandals into a pile of other assorted shoes and padded her way across into her lounge with her mass array of bags full of clothes, jewellery and items of pampering necessity. From the floor, they found their way to the sofa and her skimpy jacket was tossed onto the back of the loveseat idly as she prepared to model herself off with all her new purchases.

Down went her dress and on went a pair on yellow hot pants and a white vest printed with the words: 'Sexy Little Bitch' in garish hot pink.

She proudly twirled on her heels as she checked out her reflection. More giggles flittered out, wholeheartedly pleased with spending a ridiculous amount of money things she didn't really need.

"So cute! So VERY cute!" She complimented to herself in the mirror, blowing kisses and shaking her booty for nothing but her own enjoyment.

She decided to hold back on trying out her other purchases, not until she'd had a snack. She stocked up on raspberry yogurts the following day and found herself craving one to no end. With a skip in her step, she headed into the kitchen…

… And practically fell over in the entrance.

Nagi was sat on the countertop, eating an apple.

"I was wondering when you'd get home," she casually stated, blatantly ignoring the girl's horror.

"Wha-What are you doing here! This is trespassing! BREAKING AND ENTERING!" She screeched. "I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"That's fine with me," her rival said with a shrug, tossing a now striped apple core into the bin beside the counter. "Oh, and while you're at it, I'm sure we can clear up a misunderstanding about where you were last night…"

Kirakira paused. "What?"

"Yes, I'm sure they'd be interested if I could help them find out who was there when Ryou Kawamukai was killed."

Kirakira was hesitant for the briefest of seconds before sneering evilly at the W.O.C. operative.  
"I'm sure you'd like to stitch me up for something like that. But I'm sorry to say, I had nothing to do with his death."

Nagi hopped off the counter. "Nope, you wouldn't pull the trigger. You're chicken shit. I can just see you, sitting pretty, giggling like a snotty faced whore as three innocents were attack."

Kirakira's face screwed up with complete disgust. Anger had sent her cheeks a crimson shade.

"You bitch…" She spat.

"No… YOU bitch," Nagi spat back. "Don't think for one second I believe you were at home in front of a cosy fire with a steamy book last night. You were basking the murder of a family man and getting an orgasm out of the sight of blood. You sick little fuck. I came here today, not just give you a verbal lashing. I came here to kick your sorry ass."

"You wouldn't dare…" Kirakira goaded, laughing at her prudently.

"Actually, I DO dare. It will make my day to SLAP…" And she did so for full indication of her grounds for being there. "… You around for while."

Kirakira had back peddled two steps from the force. Her shocked reaction turned to that of raging fury. She screamed like a banshee and charged forward. During her leaping step, her body incited her transformation from human to beast. Fur completely swept over human skin as bones and muscles converted to fit her new form. A giant, angry mink.

Nagi reared back, pushing over backwards so she could somersault across the counter. The mink dived over her, missing completely. Skidding on the tiled floor, she was only able to stop when she smashed up the opposite cupboards, caving in the doors and spilling out pots and pans. Nagi gracefully landed, smiling pleasantly. This only infuriated the beast more and she leapt, claws and fangs bared with intent.

But her charge was met by Nagi's, who stepped in at the right time to go under and toss her up and over her shoulder. Kirakira was thrown across the kitchen and against the oven, smashing the glass into ruin. She shook off the impact, up again and in a charge.

This time, she caught Nagi on the shoulders, digging her claws in and forcing her to step back.

Holding her ground, Nagi grabbed at the feet of the afflicting claws, using all her strength to pull them away. Blood dripped down onto the floor in a spotted coating.

"How about we play fair?" Nagi said through gritted teeth. Her own transformation came a literal explosion. Kirakira went straight through the kitchen door, breaking it through the middle.

When Nagi stepped through the splintered barrier, she was now in her Spurious form. The half human, half Unborn creature with red armoured plating and scales and toughened human skin. Her most prominent feature was the long blade arm that she was now point at the mink, which was collapsed against a tipped couch.

"And that was door no. 1..." Her echoing voice teased.

Kirakira leapt up, giving a deafening cry as she tried to attack.

"How about door no. 2 then?" She spun forward, turning her hand to use the back of her blade to connect with the midsection of the bigger beast as she sent her through the next door, that led to the bedroom.  
"Score!" Nagi casually stepped in after her.

Disorientated, Kirakira got back up on all fours. With shaky legs, she got into pounce position, watching and waiting for what her opponent was going to do next.

"What? You think I'm going to make the first move?" The Spurious just shrugged.

Kirakira rushed again, but Nagi flipped over her, landing with a bounce on the bed.

"So soft… Satin?" She pet the bed sheet.

These games were all just too much for Kirakira. This mocking was too humiliating. How she could be casual like this. She tore across the floor and jammed her claws into the cover and pulled it hard and fast. So not to be pulled right into her opponents grasp, Nagi bounced on her knees and flipped up and landed on the footboard, propelling off into a slashing dive at the angry mink. It dodged just in the right direction for Nagi to counter backwards as she landed and sharply turned so the flat blade edge batted the mink head first through the bathroom door.

"Strike three! You're out!" She got up, heading into the opening to the next room. Kirakira had lost her transformation, laying half conscious on the floor. "Oh, so you were taking me seriously with the strike three thing then? Okay! Victory for the Spurious!"

* * *

Evening was nearly upon them. The Shinjuku district was bustling with life. All but one place…

Hou threw out the dirty water and went back into the bar. It was extra dark because of the windows being boarded up. Koneko came back through the front entrance, bolting it up.

"Did you put out the sign?" Her father asked.

"'Due to unforeseen circumstances, we shall be closed for the next few days,'." She recited, then nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Good, good."

ShenLong and Kei appeared in the bar, having gained entrance through the back way. They sported a few bruises, though it couldn't have been noticed on an already battered Kei, though they both seemed pleased enough.

"That'll teach them." ShenLong proudly dusted his hands.

"Did you get them good?" Hou gave an excitable Koneko a disapproving look.

"We sure did." ShenLong ruffled her hair affectionately. "For you, Bobo-hime, and Selia, and Ryou."

"The repercussions…" Hou groaned, bowing over with a shake of his head.

"Can't be worse then what we've had," Kei reminded him. He was his own proof, signally to himself.

There was a loud knock on the front door.

"We're closed!" The four shouted together.

"It's me!" Nagi's voice distinctly called through the door.  
Koneko perked up, hobbling over to unlock the barrier and let in Nagi. The woman stepped in, a smirk painted across her face.

"Looks like the Sabre's paid you a visit, huh?" Nagi shook her head. "And the 'King' thing mentioned again. Well, I'm am most certain now Kunimoto's got his eyes on the monarchy."

"You're sure about that?" ShenLong questioned, stepping up and taking her shoulders softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think he's planning to attack the dinner party that'd going on with Prince Cronos as a guest."

"Ah, shit, so that's his plan." Kei punched the side of the bar, annoyed.

"If he wants to become King, what better way to start then to kill the next in line for the throne, and work his way up from there." She brushed her fingers across a bruise forming on ShenLong's cheek. "Been in the wars?"

"I'll tell you about it later…" A hand came to brush some hair over her shoulder. He noticed there were some tears on the shoulder parts of her jacket, and noticeable bloodstains underneath. "And you?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'll have a surprise waiting for you then." She winked.

"So, what are we going to do?" Koneko asked, taking up position with Nagi, clinging to her worriedly. "How are we going to protect this Prince guy?"

"I've been invited tomorrow, so, technically, I guess I can invite you guys too!" ShenLong hugged her, petting her back carefully. She smirked up at him. "If they're going to crash the party, we should bring our own party of gate crashers. We need to protect the sovereigns and put this stupid little war to an end."

"I couldn't agree with you more… well, not completely with the whole royal family thing. I don't give two shits about the Prince, but hell, I want things to get back to normal so I can have a fresh drink and we can screw more casually."

Nagi socked him in the arm. "Not in front of the kid."

"Don't mind me!" Koneko said, snickering behind a hand.

"Gather up as many people as you can." Nagi kissed her finger, placing it to ShenLong's lips. "Things are just about to get a whole lot more fun."

* * *

**A/N: This is just the calm before the storm. Well, calm-ish. The next chapter brings hell to the dinner hall. Is Kunimoto going to get the last laugh?**


	11. Chapter 11: Two Ways to Ruin a Party

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Been a while, like always! XD Down to business, this is the first of three parts - the next two chapters contect to this. Events are coming together, slowly the fic is wrapping itself up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Two Ways To Ruin A Party…**

What was it about high heels that made them so wonderful? That was what was on Uriko's mind as she carefully tagged behind her sister as they stepped up towards the plus hotel where the W.O.C.'s posh dinner was being held.

She was a personification of exuberance, though that was somewhat quelled with every step as she flinched at the sharp rubbing on her heels. She wondered whose idea it was for the shoes? It certainly wasn't her own. The way she ran around, high heels just weren't a safe option.

Her clumsiness was heartily admitted and she considered this form of footwear a greater task to overcome then any enemy. Sneakers and any form of flat shoes were her partners in crime, not these three and a half inch monstrosities. A hindrance for the master of the fleet foot. (Even if that title did come with multiple face injuries from tripping over)

Sweet baby blue. A dress in layers to her knees, with the matching shiny shoes, pointed at the time. Pretty, but deadly - as was she.

All other thoughts were mingled with curses as she avoided tripping over as she was forced to pick up her pace to keep up with her family and friends. Luckily, Kenji's hand came to support her, gently escorting her up the steps. The spring came back somewhat into her tentative steps and she clung tightly to the boy, nuzzling against the creaseless shoulder of his new suit jacket.

"My hero," she tittered, batting her eyelashes jovially at him. He gave her a broad smile in response.

Alice followed by the two youths came to the entrance, stopping as Yugo stepped out, adjusting his tie with a not-so enthusiastic look on his face.

"Damn thing," he muttered, finally getting it to look reasonable on the sixth try. Alice's hands came gently to the item and straightened it out, giving one quick tug so that it sat neatly in the right fashion. He flushed with embarrassment, muttering a thank you, though not before getting a good look at the woman in front of him, simply lost for words by her glamorous attire. A sparkling sapphire dress that clung tightly to her form, defining the most ample of contours. She was something worth drooling buckets over.

"So, is everyone here?" The rabbit Zoanthrope asked, breaking the unusual silence.

Yugo straightened up. "Nearly. Just waiting for the Prince himself. Gado and Jenny are arriving with him."

Uriko's stomach grumbled loudly, turning the three heads in her direction. A nervous laugh popped out as she slapped her hand over her offending belly, giving it a little pat.

"I didn't have much lunch so… I hope we won't have to wait too long for food."

"Silly, Uriko," Alice scolded jokily. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Yugo looking out distantly and nothing in particular and turned with concern to his odd behaviour. "What's wrong?" She inquired softly, resting a hand on his forearm.

"I'm just wondering…" He uttered despondently. "… Whether Nagi will be here tonight? I'm just worried about her is all. Haven't spoken to her for days now."

"You shouldn't worry too much. Nagi can take care of herself." She patted his arm, smiling reassuringly. "She's probably just running late."

"Yeah, I know what you girls are like with picking out clothes and such… OW!" Her nimble fingers were suddenly wrapped around his earlobe, tugging forcefully. He whimpered, stepping back from a furiously pouting Alice.

"You're an idiot, Yugo Ohgami! An idiot!"

The distinguishable sound of a car pulling up at the curb behind them grabbed their attention and she noticed that Gado, Jenny and Cronos flocked by a few personal guards had arrived. The prince in traditional formal Indian attire, Gado wearing a near identical suit to Yugo and Jenny in less material then a doyley.

"Shall we step inside now?" Kenji asked his brother.

"Yeah. Now Cronos is here." He mentally hoped Nagi wouldn't be too late arriving as he greeted the three newcomers and lead the entourage inside the hotel.

* * *

Kunimoto sat back rigid against the wall as his eyes carefully surveyed his group one by one. There were much less in attendance after the attack by ShenLong, and even some of these vigilant gang members were flinching in pain slowly healing wounds. Dedication is what the Sabre's needed, and he was somewhat proud of his men. They played their part in the culmination of all his schemes.

He could smell victory in the humidity of the night air. The seeping breeze sought him out through the cracks of the windows of the battered headquarters, laying its gentle assuring touch on his shoulder. Confidence rose with each breath, as he fought to keep the smug grin from his face. Tonight, his plan would unravel and a kingdom would fall to its knees.

He wanted to shout from the rooftops, declare himself King, but that would have to wait until he had success in his grasp.

Thoughts aside, he took note that Kirakira wasn't here. He wanted her more then most to see him put an end to a monarchy. As a matter of fact, he hadn't heard from her for a few days. The fact they'd had a fall out hadn't helped and she'd been avoiding him, but she'd left him a text message on his phone, saying she'd call to organise their plans for tonight. Though, she didn't.

He huffed to himself pompously. "Whiny woman. I put up with enough of her flack day in day out. Well, never mind. I don't need her traipsing at my heels. Best for her to stay away anyway."

He stood up from his stool, kicking it over to draw attention to himself. The A1 Sabre's all stopped and turned to him.

"I think it's time we made our move, don't you?"

* * *

ShenLong admired his jacket from cuff to cuff proudly. Creaseless with that 'brand new' smell clinging to it. He'd never really had to wear a suit before, and he felt admittedly, slightly awkward. But he looked good and that boosted his liking of suits, giving him a dignifying air about him. To aid that air, he was quick to slap on some musky aftershave, rubbing a hand over smooth cheeks and chin.

Koneko peeked around the corner to the bathroom, wafting her hand playfully in front of her nose.

"Kami-sama! That stuff smells!" She said with a crinkled nose.

He put the aftershave back behind the bathroom mirror and turned to regard the girl, all dressed up in a red fluffy sweater over a puffy black satin skirt. Her hair was done up into two high braided pigtails, entangled artfully with red ribbons, gently resting against her playful face, puffed up with a smile nearly spread ear to ear.

He gracefully stepped up towards the doorway, leaning into the arch in front of the young girl.

"Don't you like the scent, Bobo-hime? It's very spicy…" He leant in towards her, sneaking an arm behind her. "… Very manly, no?"

She squeaked, taking a step back into his arm, which only pulled her against him. "Kami-sama! That's creepy! Stop it you meanie!"

Continuing his torment, he pressed his face to the top of her head, taking in a the smell of forest fruits. "I'm sure you'll learn to enjoy a man's… 'fiery' aroma. One day you'll be rolling in it. Salty, sweet sweat…" She looked up timidly, flushing at his mock lusty gaze. "… The scent that will make you a real woman…"

Her squeal echoed around the house. Breaking away from his hold, she bolted quickly away.

"CREEPY! CREEPY!" He heard her yowl, prompting his laughter as he left the bathroom and made his way down towards the back of the bar.

"Tormenting my daughter again, ShenLong?" Hou said, polishing glasses on the sideboard.

He contained his chuckles as he propped himself against the bar. He couldn't help but look pretentious. "She is just so easy to wind up, and besides, we always joke with each other."

The older man smiled, shaking his head. "Like children half the time. Though, you keep her on her toes and you keep her distracted long enough to keep her out of trouble… Well, most of the time."

He shrugged. "Koneko's a great kid. Like a sister to me."

This seemed to make Hou brighten up immensely. "You're a diamond in the rough, ShenLong. At times you appear the scoundrel but you've really shown yourself to be a good hearted man. I'm proud to have my daughter know such a fine man."

ShenLong waved off the compliment. He turned away so that Hou couldn't see him blush. That was soon easily washed away as people began to enter, part of the fighting cause against Kunimoto, lead by a perky looking Kei. He hoped up onto a bar stool next to ShenLong, almost jumping right off again with an unsustainable excitement.

"Got our crew together! Man, Kunimoto won't know what's hit him!"

"Did you smoke some crack before coming here?" ShenLong questioned his friend with a raised brow. "I think you're getting too excited over this situation. Besides, its not like we're going to a party. This is real bad news."

"It's not that," Kei explained. "I got a call a few minutes ago from the hospital. They say Selia's going to be fine. They're going to monitor her for a few days, and then they'll release her to recover at home!"

"That's great news!" Hou exclaimed. "I'm glad. Such a miracle after what happened."

"Yeah, and I'm going to get back those punks for what happened to her!" Kei slammed his first onto the bar angrily. "It wasn't enough before just to wipe their faces all over their hideout, but to finish them off once and for all; I think that's the most deserving retribution!"

"I would accompany you, but I don't have the strength left to fight. Not at my age." He sighed, resting down the glass he was polishing needlessly. "These days, I've just been too ill to do much. I'm lucky to have you around to fight for this place, and for other Zoanthropes in trouble."

"Making us sound like heroes or something," Kei said proudly, quite content with the idea.

ShenLong rolled his eyes. "I'm not aiming to be seen as anything, I just want this over with so I can go back to drinking in peace."

"Here, here…" Came the soft reply from behind them. ShenLong swivelled, coming to admire his woman in all her accentuated glory.

Nagi, adorned in a red strapless number strode into his arms. His hand came to roll up over the silk of her stocking, shifting apart the split of the right side of the dress until he could touch over a smidgen of milky skin before the dress sealed away the very top of her thigh. She lifted her leg up around him, placing her booted foot onto a wooden bar towards the base of the seat, placing the back where the spike-like heel was to rub gently against the back of his calf.

He tapped the silk rose decoration between her breasts, smirking to himself.

"Wish it would trigger the whole thing to fall down?" She whispered. His red eyes lit up hungrily and she chuckled lightly, placing a feather-soft kiss on his lips.

"You guys…" Kei groaned with discomfort. "Not here. We don't really need to see you two screwing on the bar…"

Nagi clocked him upside the head. "Dirty pervert."

"HEY!"

She parted from ShenLong's arms, prompting him to stand and follow her into the somewhat bustling room. Koneko appeared after a short time, hopping up onto the bar, folding her legs as she looked around at the people gathered.

"Wow, I'm surprised!" She said in awe. "So many people. Well, not many really, but more then I thought would turn up. I mean, Kunimoto scared a lot of people away."

"He's a disgraceful creature," Hou coupled after her statement. "Made people so afraid. I'm proud of each and everyone here tonight. I hope they're successful in thwarting his plans."

Koneko butt in. "I'm going too! To make sure he pays for everything he's done!" Before Hou could speak, his daughter covered his mouth. "You can't stop me. I have to do this. If I don't, I'll feel guilty that I didn't do what I could to help my friends."

Hou pulled her hand away, not looking pleased but was restrained with a heavily furrowed brow. "I don't like it, but I won't stop you… Just promise you'll be careful. Don't do anything foolish. Kunimoto is not a man you want to be toying with."

"I know. I will."

"Nice turn out," Nagi said to ShenLong. "They all look ready to tackle the A1 Sabres."

"After everything, I'd say they're pumped for the job." ShenLong snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close so he lean in and rest his chin against her shoulder. "And how about you? Are you ready? That dress, I must say, isn't exactly the best fighting outfit. Though, its fucking sexy…"

She laughed, one short, rich 'hah', petting his cheek with gentle taps. "I'll fight wearing anything from a cat-suit to a potato sack. Don't worry about me." She turned in his hold. "By the way, I have something to show you." She gave a 'come hither' finger to Kei as she parted from her lover's grasp and headed for the back door. The two men shrugged at each other and followed. Koneko tagged on their heels with curiosity to where they were heading to.

A cardboard box sat in the middle of the back alley. It had a nice big ribbon wrapped around it. ShenLong and Kei curiously glanced at each other then back at the box which Nagi proudly stood next to.

The box jolted.

Both men stepped back with surprise. It did it again.

"What the hell?" Kei exclaimed.

Koneko stepped out behind them, her eyes bugging out when she saw the box shake and heard a muffled yelp from inside.

"A nice present for Kunimoto." Nagi undid the ribbon and unfolded all four flaps on the box, revealing inside, a nicely decorated Kirakira, tied up and gagged.

ShenLong eyed the muffling woman, trying to break her tight bonds, and then up as his beaming lady friend who tucked a stray lock behind her ear casually.

"Uh, isn't this kidnapping?" Kei asked, looking in the box. Koneko leant over the side, sticking her tongue out at Kirakira.

"Oh, kidnapping is not as bad as what this bitch…" She kicked the box, bringing a whimper from within the box. "… Has done. Her part in the murder of Ryou and the attempted murder of Selia. She's got A LOT more to worry about then me."

"So, what you going to do with her?" Koneko asked inquisitively.

"Bring her along. Show Kunimoto that we're not afraid of him and that he and his little friends are just as pathetic as her." Nagi folded the box back closed, ignoring the whining protests of the woman within. She retied the ribbon in a neat little bow.

ShenLong burst out laughing, shaking in his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you did this, but that's just too funny. What made you think of this?"

Nagi smirked. "Kirakira just pisses me off. And it's an eye for an eye. She's got away with too much, running off to her man and blubbering just enough to get him to crack skulls. I thought it was about time she got her comeuppance." She straightened the creases out of the bottom of dress, reaching down at the same time to pluck away an envelope slightly tapped to the side of the box. "Now, I've booked a taxi. ShenLong, I think you'll find it easier then me to throw the box into the trunk." She kicked the box again, which emitted a sharp wail. "You don't have to take care, the contents aren't as fragile as the box printing makes out. Oh, and Koneko…" The girl straightened up to attention when she heard her name. "Can you post this for me?" She nodded and accepted the envelope.

"What's that?" ShenLong nodded towards the envelope that Koneko was running off with.

"It's Yugo's evidence." Nagi sat carefully on top of the box. "He can get it tomorrow through the post. I'm not answering for myself tonight."

ShenLong shrugged. Kei didn't know whether to laugh or groan, though instead kicked the box himself. The beautiful shrieking sound made him feel a whole lot better.

* * *

An hour had passed quickly. Every time Yugo had looked up at the gold-plated clock above the door arch, minutes had disappeared in chunks, bigger and bigger each time.

All was well in the hall, happy faces enjoying meaningful conversation. Uriko was making most of the noise with her bursts of laughter and constantly high pitched babbling, on and on every other minute.

A lot of higher ranking W.O.C. members had come to join in the celebrations, making up the numbers and amount of bustle. Everything they'd done had made this moment worth while.

Yugo had been a part of the conversing, though a nagging feeling had dawned on him.

What was going on with Nagi? Where was she? Why hadn't she contacted him by now?

Alice nudged his side with her elbow to draw his attention. Hailing him with her voice hadn't worked, so she had to physically 'call' him. He snapped around with a jump.

Shaking her head, she leaned in so he could hear her above the many voices around the table.

"Don't worry," she simply said, smiling. "She'll be here before long. And if she isn't, she'll have good reason not to be."

He didn't feel relaxed to that.

The doors opened, and he was close to bouncing from his seat, to either scold or welcome who he thought it would be. But it wasn't, and he sighed. It was a man announcing that they were bringing the food.

'Damn it, Nagi. You better not have put yourself in a body bag.'

Plates and plates of food began to cover the table, almost decoratively. Before Yugo could even dig in to anything, Gado had stood, tapping his glass with his fork.

"Sorry, I know most of you would like to eat, but our esteemed Prince Cronos would like to say a few words…" He turned to the slightly bashful young man, who cleared his throat, standing with a suddenly welling confidence.

"Thank you, Commissioner. I would like to start by thanking everyone for coming tonight. I'm so happy by what we've all managed to accomplish and it is my great pleasure to say-"

The doors burst open, practically splintering with a horrible crunch as they slammed into the walls, chipping delicately painted walls and knocking off paintings and shattering lighting fixtures. Everyone was jumping from their seats in a mixture of shock, fright and for Yugo and many of his fighting companions, anger.

The violent interruption was led by none other then Kunimoto flocked with his Sabre's, who began to fill out the room, producing weapons pointed at the attending patrons.

Guns cocked, red lights searching across faces filled with horror. Guards kept Cronos behind them, who couldn't quite speak. His own speech had been drown out with silent uncertainty.

Yugo scowled at Kunimoto, who shared with him the deepest, darkest grin imaginable.

Things weren't looking good…

* * *

**A/N: End of Part 1 - Uh oh, Kunimoto has burst in on the party and is ready to cause some everlasting damage...**

**Part 2, sees Nagi making her entrance... all hell is about to break loose...**


	12. Chapter 12: To Attack the Party Guests

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: PART 2 of these lot of chapters! A little more agrivation before the action. It's all shaping up now!**

**Chapter 12: One - To Attack the Party Guests**

The uninvited guest strolled in casually - all smiles and good nature, or so he was exposing in a very mocking manor. He didn't appear to care about the rather uneasy and angry faces littering the room and just continued to saunter about, looking at the fancy décor as if fascinated. Quickly, his armed troop of the A1-Sabres filtered in, filing around the edges of the room. There was little time to react before the innocent dinner guests found themselves trapped in a noose. They started rising from their seats at the sight of cocked guns, though Kunimoto raised his hands to them, a peaceful gesture - no, there was no peace to the gesture at all, just him having some order in the situation. Order being control. That's what he liked.

"Oh no, don't get up on our behalf!" his haughtily voice echoed around the silent hall. "Please, go back to enjoying your dinner. Oh, and I would love to hear the end of your speech, your highness," he directed to Cronos, whose eyes slightly narrowed uncertainly at the newcomer. "I bet your speech is a riveting one. Why don't I commend you now!" He began to clap, giving a cheer turning to laughter as he gave a forceful 'bravo' in a manor of condescending. His expression twisted darkly, the corners of his lips now a sick grin only promoting demented thoughts. "So sweet. You and your little words… In the end, they're just empty little nothings. It makes you think. What has our beloved royal family done for us besides stir up controversy? We definitely need a better monarchy."

Yugo lips curled into a snarl. What was Kunimoto up to? What was the meaning of his intrusion?

Only bad things were on the way, he could feel it.

"I wouldn't shed a tear if the King and his heir suddenly just… disappeared…" Cronos's personal guard tightened the defence around him at what appeared as an obvious threat from the leader of the Sabre's. "Yeah, that's right…" he continued on, turning his nose up at the Prince and all the dinner guests. "… The royal constabulary, oh, and the W.O.C. too. Society would be sweeter without you. You're all a waste of time. Whatever you've done in your little quest of peace just isn't worth spitting on."

"It would be more convenient for you if we disappeared," Yugo finally spoke up, sick and tired of Kunimoto's drabbling. "If you had your hand in things, this world would be a lot more screwed up. Things would be worse then when the ZLF were in operation."

"The Liberation Front had a good thing going. Wish I'd cared enough to take part, but you see, I like giving orders rather then taking them. Makes me a perfect leader…" There was a twinkle in his eye. A twinkle that said he was making a point.

"What are you up to, Kunimoto?" Yugo questioned. "Isn't this a bit out of your league. I thought backstreet brawls were more your style?"

"Accusations! Accusations!" He chimed with mock-hurt, dramatically clutching his chest. "I'm not a simple man, Mr. W.O.C Leader... You know, I think we have something in common…" Yugo choked, greatly offended by that comment. Kunimoto just smiled on regardless. "Both born leaders! Men of men! You see, my plans are straightforward. We need to see a change, and we need to start at the top, where it matters the most. Simply, we need a new Zoanthrope King."

The party's congregation was disturbed by this statement. Simple didn't even touch it as whispers flowed around the table. Alice frowned with worry, looking to Yugo, whose eyes bore into Kunimoto's smug face. Jenny touched Gado's shoulder, feeling a ripple of agitation run through him. They looked at each other, sharing their silent disgust. Both wanted a piece of the Sabre's leader, but they weren't going to risk rushing him and getting shot up. They had to bide their time for an opening.

Cronos had become rigid with dismay. Such simple words with so many suggestions. The latter turned to look at the Prince and then back towards the aggressor, his face dark with anger.

"Well, I don't agree…" Yugo growled. "Go crawl back to Shinjuku and hide back under your scummy rock. After all the trouble you've caused, I don't think anyone would want you taking up any sort of power. Now, I want to know, where's Nagi?"

"Nagi?" Kunimoto cocked his head thoughtfully. "Oh? I see! Makes perfect sense why that bitch started hanging around. A friend of yours is she? A piece of ass?" Yugo growled at him. A real wolf-like sound. "She's not exactly a 'secret agent' type but I should have guessed sooner she was associated with the W.O.C.. Then again, I just thought ShenLong had picked up a foul mouthed little whore who needed a good slapping."

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Yugo voice was hankered with a guttural bark.

Not rising to the shout, Kunimoto just idly shrugged. "No idea. She's probably run off with ShenLong's gang, stirring up more trouble. I wouldn't waste your time with that little turn coat."

"Shut your mouth…" The wolf Zoanthrope spoke uncertain to what was implied. A flicker of gold crossed over his brown eyes.

Kunimoto just laughed. "I don't think you're in a position to call the shots." The closest gun to Yugo aimed specifically towards his head. "If you don't back down and hand over that chicken shit of a Prince, then I'll have to take him by force."

"You can try," Yugo goaded. His knuckles cracked as he slowly rolled them into fists.

"You know, I was hoping that you'd say that." Kunimoto's even tone was filled with underlining joy. A sick, wanton JOY. "I came here to beat the shit out of someone. And I think it just might be you."

The Sabre's began tightening the circle. The shimmer of black barrels narrowed in on their targets.

Yugo's eyes stayed on Kunimoto, watching him as he stood enduring the deadly glare of the W.O.C. leader. He could feel the group's closeness pressing around them, but didn't want to break eye contact with Kunimoto. He had a feeling things would happen if he did. But in a second, it couldn't be helped. He could feel somewhat close at his back. A flick of the wrist in a sharp back punch tossed the assailant away. And it was in a blur that Kunimoto capitalised and attacked Yugo. As the latter turned back, he was struck under the chin with a forceful uppercut.

He went crashing through the table. Cutlery and food flew in all directions unceremoniously.

There were quick movements. Kenji and Uriko foremost were ready to lay into the intruders when suddenly Kunimoto's powerful voice echoed around the room.

"Try it and you'll be dead before you lay a punch."

Alice was instantly at Yugo's side, though he pushed her hands away as he pulled himself upright. He used the back of his hand to rub a splatter of gravy from the side of his face. Kunimoto was wishing it had been blood.

Yugo was close to losing control. It would be so easy to just change into a wolf and start ripping up the room, but it meant that he was putting lives on the line. Stupidity could lead to someone getting killed.

Kunimoto glowed with satisfaction of his cheap shot, but that soon began to droop as he realised that the dinner guests were agitated, gathering close together. Most of those faces said without words that they would do anything to stop him in his tracks. This posed bad for his culminating plan. All eyes befell him. Orders and actions were being awaited.

What to do next…

"So bold," he muttered, uncaring. "But you're wasting your time."

"Oh, no, I don't think so…"

This was not a voice from within the room. He came to the realisation that the eyes weren't really on him but PAST him. He turned cautiously towards the doorway.

Nagi, all spruced up, stood in the open archway. The lone soldier. Her expression was confident, from the gentle smile on her painted lips to the glimmer of light within her light brown eyes. Prouder then the woman warrior of old, Tomoe Gozen, she took two steps into the treacherous room past safe boundaries, eyes crossing from the group of gun wielding men, to the posh dressed dinner guests and then to her main target, the ever disgruntled Kunimoto, eyes filled with dark fire as they held her in sight.

"You…" A whisper of malice passed his lips.

"Well, I guess this party started without me," she said jovially, despite the situation. "Sorry I'm late. They say it's a fashionable thing to do. Maybe I took just a bit too long though."

Nobody was humoured. Some confused, some angry and some just without a general consensus of whether to feel happy or sad to her appearance.

"I'm so glad you arrived safely, Kunimoto," Nagi addressed politely. This irked him greatly. "I was hoping to arrive before you so I could roll out the red carpet. Though, I think we misplaced it. Would a burgundy one do instead?"

"You insolent little bitch…" He crowed at her.

"Insolent? Me?" She tapped her lip, smiling innocently. "I was just trying to make things more fun for you."

There was a second where he just felt completely perturbed. She was up to something, and this little tactic of hers was just to rile him and make him lose focus. Gathering himself, he let out a forceful laugh. She raised her brow, though didn't let her face falter from the pretty little smile she'd planted there.

"You think you're so good, don't you little W.O.C. bitch? All you're good for is taking your panties down and presenting yourself to the next customer." He chuckled to himself briefly. That quickly faded as his face became stiff with annoyance. "You butt into things that don't concern you and look where you end up… Bedding yourself with a contained psycho." A small smile half cocked on the right side of his face. "In truth, I have nothing to fear from you alone. You're a pathetic waste of flesh."

"You underestimate me," she said with a sigh. "That's a shame. I'm surprised you haven't yet asked how I knew you were here. Aren't you even wondering a little?" She didn't give him the chance to answer. "Maybe you guessed, or maybe not, but I can you, you'd be wrong in thinking one of your little bad boys here grassed on you. Well, besides that guy who told us where your headquarters was. Oh, by the way, my condolences on his death. It's a shame some nutter smothered him…" She eyed him purposefully then. "But anyway, about the snitch. It was another member of your happy little fan club…"

"Kirakira." Kunimoto said bluntly. It made sense for her absence.

Nagi clapped her hands together. "Well, you are on the ball, aren't you?"

"You know, I don't care." Kunimoto shrugged his shoulders, stepping between his entourage. "I've had enough you. A thorn who decided to stick itself in my side. How about you and me, one on one right now? And I don't mean sex, if your little brain can comprehend anything beyond that…"

He covered the top end of the table, quickly turning and tossing it around sideward to create a bigger gap in the centre of the room. Guests were forced to step back, and at that point, Kunimoto made motions that prompted his group to cover a line in front of them like a firing squad. Yugo was close to charging but a warning shot whizzed past his head. Alice grabbed his arm, refraining him from doing much else.

"Wait," she murmured. Even she knew they'd get their chance at some point.

Uriko tightly hung onto Kenji's arm. "What does she think she'll do on her own?"

Her compatriot leaned in to her so that he could press close to her ear, voice kept very low - almost inaudible. Her 'kitty' hearing picked it up fine though. "I bet she's got a plan otherwise she wouldn't be so cocky."

Yugo turned from Alice to look over to Nagi through the Sabre's human barricade.

"Nagi, don't do it," he warned.

"Are you scared, little girl?" Kunimoto goaded her on.

Her smile became more passive as she stepped towards him fearlessly.

"So, you'll take on my challenge?" He punched a fist into the palm of his other hand with readiness.

"I don't have many choices," she said truthfully. "Though, I think it will be entertaining enough even for me."

"NAGI!" Yugo shouted only to be ignored.

There was only a ten metre distance between the two combatants, staring eye to eye. Kunimoto was a little apprehensive though it was for a good reason - never trust anyone who smiles danger in the face. He kept his own blank so she couldn't read any doubt in him. Nagi was confident she'd be able to handle someone like Kunimoto. If she let him throw the punches and leave her a few openings, she could dodge and attack with good results.

"DAMN IT, NAGI! LISTEN TO ME!" Yugo tried again, but had a gun practically shoved into his face.

"Relax, Yugo," she waved off. "He needs to worry more about his own ass then I do."

Kunimoto scoffed. "Pfft. Whatever you say, sweetheart. A cheap hooker like you doesn't have a chance in hell against me. Oh, and if you're planning to spring ShenLong or any of his little friends on me, I will start splattering brains…" He motioned towards his ever-ready 'troops'.

"At the moment, you're dealing with me. ShenLong will make an entrance later. You don't need to worry about an ambush." It was said all to casually for his liking, but there wasn't time to get dubious. If he got rid of her, he had one less thing to worry about.

"There is no need for this violence," Cronos spoke up, unable to remain quiet during the unfolding events. "Isn't there a way to come to a peaceful resolution?"

In a quick motion, Kunimoto tossed a knife directly into the wall, inches away from he Prince's head. He jumped, staring at the gleaming object with shock.

So close…

"How about you shut your face you whiny bitch," Kunimoto spoke with his eyes back on Nagi, who was now in her fighting stance. Spaced arms and feet - prepared for attack.

"You know, I will make you pay for everything you've done here," she told him offhand.

"Death is the beginning of my fulfilment," he spoke with great volume boiled from a home-grown philosophy. "And it all starts with you… Nagi…"

Yugo's lips curled into a snarl, directing a lot of the gun attention on himself. If he'd had hackles at that point, they'd have been up.

"Please…" He heard Cronos gently mutter to him specifically. "… Don't let this go on. Don't let her die."

Realisation hit him…

Kunimoto could kill her. No threat. He'd just do it. He'd end her life in the blink of an eye.

Was her overconfidence going to be her downfall?

"NAGI!"

The words were lost as the two fighters were suddenly clashing. The blurred movements were only caught by anyone not blinking between frames of action. Fists clashed and locked at Kunimoto and Nagi were pressed together. Eye to eye.

The real battle had begun.

* * *

**A/N: End of Part 2, leading into Part 3's fighting. Not looking forward to shaping up the next chapter, but I'll make sure its an exciting climax to this story. Two more and then its all over!**

**In the next chapter, Nagi and Kunimoto square off and ShenLong joins the scene. Someone's going down, but whose blood will hit the floor first?**


	13. Chapter 13: To Attack the Attackers

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Been a while, but I was dreading writing this chapter because I hate action sequences. I'm not all that happy by what I've written, but I didn't want to push it too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! So very close to the end now!**

**Chapter 13: Two - To Attack the Attackers of the Party Guests**

Slamming into each other, Kunimoto swung fast and hard at Nagi's face. She threw herself backwards, his fist swinging where her head should have been. Following through with her movement, she lifted up and over, cracking him under the chin with the sharp heel of her boot. A slick slather of blood painted the polished floor, the first mark of a deadly battle ahead.

Her somersault landed her a good few steps away, as Kunimoto slicked the blood from his wound up onto his cheek. Growling, he went for her.

This time, it was she who struck out with a punch, catching him in the mid-section. Barely winded, his own blow took her by surprise. A stiff elbow coming out of nowhere, cracking her right under the chin. She felt her own teeth sank into her tongue, grimacing as she stepped away.

His hand quickly snapped out to grab her auburn locks, pulling her towards him. She let him, using the lasts second before he was to connect a punch with her peachy cheek to spit her own blood into his eyes. He recoiled, faltering long enough for her to swing a swift uppercut under his already bloodied chin. He let go as he was lifted off his feet and straight onto his back.

He tried to rise, but her heel swiftly to his groin put a stop to that. He hissed, eyes scrunching up tightly as he flopped back.

"You should stop now before you embarrass yourself." She thumbed the gentle trickle of blood from her lips.

Enraged, he kicked her leg off of him, standing up aside the pain throbbing in his crotch. She didn't show any effect to his strike, just slowly walking backwards, raising her hand carefully in a stop motion.

He snarled. "What, you think you can start a fight and not finish it? Sorry bitch, you're not walking away from this…"

"No offence, but you've bored me already…" Her coy grin infuriated him more, much to her joy. She waved him off casually, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder. "Actually, I wanted to show you something."

Kunimoto started towards her purposefully. "I'm not playing your games, little girl. We do this now."

She smiled, a scarily pleasant one. "Seriously, I have a present for you. Look." With a loud snap of her fingers, hidden persons began to appear in the open doorway.

ShenLong, looking proud in his suit, led in his own little 'army'. Though it wasn't the company of pissed off patrons of the 'Midnight Star' that had Kunimoto's eye, it was the 'present' that ShenLong was pulling along behind him insistently.

Kirakira, bound in ribbons and being dragged by her hair, whimpered loudly. When her eyes found Kunimoto, they went wide with begging for his aide. He just stared at her, impassive, keeping the surprise he felt off of his face.

He focused on being angry that his plans were being torn to pieces.

ShenLong threw Kirakira beyond him, and she fell unceremoniously onto her face at his feet. He beamed that trademark cocky grin he was known for in Kunimoto's direction.

"Nice party. Mind if we join in?"

"ShenLong…" Kunimoto hissed under his breath. "You bastard…"

The tiger Zoanthrope went to join the side of his lady love, slinking an arm around her waist. Yugo, from his position, felt the shock slap him like a cold, wet fish. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You know, I didn't want to end up here…" ShenLong's former cockiness turned to a sombre recognition of the situation. His crimson eyes narrowed on his opponent. "I told you time and time again that I wouldn't rise to your pathetic challenges. But then you had to go and be a dick to democracy. You fuck around with the W.O.C., you fuck around with royalty… And you hit my woman…" He clung tighter to Nagi, who in turn folded her arms, her face as serious as his. "Now I'm pretty pissed off. Not only did you kill one of my best friends, you put another in the hospital fighting for her life."

ShenLong stepped away from Nagi, making his way slowly towards Kunimoto, who in turn took a step in his direction, showing he wasn't in the least bit intimidated.

"You've been begging for a fight for a long time. I guess I should give it to you…" ShenLong cracked his fingers. "You don't deserve all this attention, Kunimoto. It's kind of embarrassing wasting any sort of time on you; but this is for my friends and all those people who just want to get drunk in peace."

Kunimoto smiled darkly. "I'm going to enjoy tearing chunks out of your ass…"

"Whatever…" ShenLong moved into his fighting stance. Nagi and his troop stepped back to clear the area for him. "It's me and you now. Nobody else."

"Just how it should be…"

"Oh yeah, by the way, King of Zoanthropes…" His seriousness was shattered with a loud snicker. "Oh man, you really are a cock spanner. You really think people would want a crusty little limp dick in power."

Kunimoto clenched his fists tightly, seething with fury unimaginable. Behind him, the Sabre's were getting edgy, fingers hesitant on their triggers. They didn't know whether to be pointing at the party guests or focusing on the new challengers. They were waiting on orders that they weren't going to get. Kunimoto was distracted with his own personal rage to be caring what was actually going on with the situation. They knew that he knew their plan had gone up shit creek without a paddle.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, KUNIMOTO!" Koneko shouted as she bounded to Nagi's side. "FOR MY PAPA AND FOR OUR HOME!"

"You're going to pay for what you did to Selia!" Was Kei's addition to the shouts that began rising up. Their group of dedicated patrons of the 'Midnight Star' began to jeer to the leader of the A1 Sabre's without fear. It made Nagi quite proud.

ShenLong gave one last wink over to his beautiful partner in crime before finally engaging Kunimoto. Nagi blushed, silently wishing him luck.

The prior spat paled in comparison to this newly ensued fight. They clashed with a force that left cracks spreading far and wide in the once beautiful floor. It wasn't just the power of their punches crashing into each other that caused it. It was also the streaming essence of metaphysical electricity that was surrounding them both and filled the room with the pressure of the rising energy between them. In a piercing white light, both combatants morphed into their beast forms.

White tiger ShenLong skidded back roaring at the transformed Kunimoto. An Oryx. A huge bulking antelope beast with thick, ribbed horns protruding high from his head. Though not quite as imposing a creature as ShenLong, his bulking form was something to admire and fear.

Hunching forward with his broad back, he let out a high pitched cry before charging at full speed towards his tiger opponent.

Holding his ground, ShenLong intercepted with a push of his own, as he wrapped his huge paws around the base of those dangerous horns, inches from his neck. He tightly gripped those ridged weapons, holding back the powerful charge that threaten to piece straight through him.

Kunimoto continued to push, getting closer and closer, letting out a near-victorious bellow…

… Until he was lifted cleanly off his hoofs. He let out a startled cry as ShenLong hoisted him by his horns over his head. The tigers roar sent a shuddering though Kunimoto's form, his cry strangled by his position and the sheer force of ferocity his opponent's displayed.

ShenLong swiftly slammed him into the ground, and with amazing strength lifted him again, twisting around and tossing him straight down. He let go and Kunimoto was thrust into the floor like a boulder, bouncing hard and taking up pieces of the expensive interior with him. He didn't even have a chance to right himself in the air. ShenLong had made sure he went down, and went down hard.

Kunimoto heaved out a breath, snorting through his long snout as he began to rise slowly. He felt ShenLong stalking over towards him, and grinned inwardly.

'Yes, come to me…' He thought behind the animal instinct.

ShenLong was reaching for him, when he rose with a severe shoulder butt. No, he wouldn't focus completely on using his horns to fight. He had other methods too. The tiger stumbled back a few steps, giving him the chance to shoot out, throwing himself over into a half roll and smashing into him like a cannon ball. That definitely threw him off his feet.

ShenLong went backwards, nearly hitting his crowd of supporters.

"COME ON, KAMI-SAMA!" Koneko shrieked her support, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Kunimoto charged with new found energy and leapt, landing with his hooves grinding into his opponent's chest. ShenLong roared in pain.

He was pinned by a second set of hooves, watching as those horns were lowering towards his jugular.

Using every ounce of strength, ShenLong wrenched his arms up and grabbed Kunimoto by the forearms, digging in his claws so they pierced through the skin. The cry in response fuelled him further as he pushed hard, lifting him up enough so he could bring a foot into his midsection. With a heavy kick, Kunimoto was thrown off. Chunks of Oryx flesh from the splattered onto the ground around him. The smell of fresh blood flowing from the deep gashes in his arms was empowering enough to bring ShenLong to all fours, mouth watering with hunger. He would strip Kunimoto's flesh from the bone, chew his roar flesh with pride…

And he ran at him, leaping with fangs bared, just as Kunimoto rose. Beady eyes went wide as that large tiger mouth clamped between the horns on the soft part of his head. His cry was cut off as he was lifted up and over and thrown directly into his line of gunners. The impact against his own men was enough to de-transform him.

That's when all hell broke loose…

ShenLong's little 'army' charged, and those Sabre's left standing turned, training their guns of them, only to have the party guests attack them from behind. Bullets flew wide as the Sabre's were flanked from both sides.

Kirakira, who had just managed to break free of her bonds, was scampering desperately towards the exit. She wanted nothing more to do with the situation. Though, she hadn't expect a Ocelot to land on her back, yowling loudly. Kirakira wailed as the newly transformed Koneko scratched at her vengefully.

'Going somewhere!' Koneko thought, sinking her teeth into the woman's shoulder. Her scream was satisfying revenge.

Nagi rushed to ShenLong's side. The tiger was licking the blood from his lips as he turned to look at her. She was smiling.

"Nice job…" She whispered, petting his head. She was suddenly snapped up to her feet by Yugo, who'd managed to beat his way through the crowd towards her.

"What the fuck have you started!?" He shouted above the ruckus.

"Well… I made the party more exciting…"

"NAGI!"

"Look," she said, suddenly sobering. "This is my case. Let me handle it."

"Nice going so far," he spat sarcastically.

"Don't get pissed at me because Kunimoto's a nutcase!" They both ducked as a Sabre flew over their heads. "I just acted according to the situation. Now, you should be focused on getting the Prince out of here right now."

Yugo nodded and rushed off, making motions to the guards to circle Cronos and lead him out of the conflict. The men with their Prince began to work their way around the outside of the room, avoiding the fights breaking out around them.

Kei, in bear form now, was clearing house around them, tackling the Sabre's trying to shoot the party guests attacking them. Koneko was still tearing chunks from a screeching Kirakira.

ShenLong broke his transformation, staring down at his trashed suit.

"So much for that…" He muttered. Nagi giggled somewhat, rushing off to help some of the struggling guests get to safety.

His eyes went to where Kunimoto had fallen. A frown formed.

Kunimoto was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you, you bastard?"

Gun shots ripped into Cronos's guards before they could even make it to the door. They barely had time to react in response to the attack, collapsing around their shocked Prince, who was staring across from Kunimoto, pointing a semi-automatic in his direction.

Blood was pouring down the man's face, making his wide-eyed grin look even more psychotic. His hand was shaking, though keeping the gun ever-trained on Cronos.

A few bullets left… A few to end the youth's life.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Kunimoto roared, and his finger hit the trigger.

Cronos turned away eyes closed, waiting for the pain of death…

… That would never come.

Nagi had been in the doorway, aiding the injured in their escape from the hall. She was less then twenty metres from Cronos, and when Kunimoto cried out, she reacted. Gun or no gun, she was running for the Prince.

Kunimoto's finger hit the trigger, and the bullet's meant for Cronos spewed forth with deadly force. But she was there to intercept, pushing Cronos aside as the bullets pierced into her torso.

Her scream was more of a high pitched gasp, lost quickly as she plummeted backwards to the floor. Writhing, she arched up as the sharp pain shot up through her entire body. Blood was slowly beginning to pool warm and sticky beneath her.

She scrunched her eyes tightly together. 'Oh God… I'm screwed…'

Kunimoto's eyes widened, the grin never fading but the shock of failure was registered there, plain as day. His finger kept pressing the trigger to an ominous dry click.

He didn't see Yugo charge him, grabbing him and slamming his fist hard down onto his forearm. The snap almost echoed around the room and Kunimoto was screaming, gripping at the limp limb loosely bent in the opposite direction. Bone was producing though, splintered and glistening.

The empty gun clattered to the floor.

Cronos was on his rear from where he's been pushed, staring in horror at the fallen woman. He only moved when Gado yanked him to his feet, rushing him to the exit. The young Prince tried to say something - to ask if she'd be alright, but the shock had him gripped, and all he could do was be led away from the battle zone.

ShenLong was suddenly at Nagi's side, lifting her bleeding body up against him. The warm of her blood began to soak into what was left of his suit.

Cradling her gently, he lifted a hand to touch her pale face. Her soft eyes flickered up to his. She saw the pain there, raw and passionate. There was fear in that pain too. Fear of losing her. Nagi shook, swallowing painfully as she used the last of her strength to raise a hand to cup against his cheek.

"I guess that was stupid, huh?" She weakly said, smiling the best she could through her anguish.

"Brave, but stupid…" He kissed her softly on the forehead. "… But don't worry. The doctors' will fix you up good."

"I'm scared to say… but…" The hand that had touched his cheek slipped to cling to his shoulder. "… I don't think I'm leaving here alive…"

"If you die, I'll be seriously pissed off…" He growled, trying to be angry more then sad but failing. She swore she could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Will you cry for me?" Her voice was weak now.

He hesitated, looking down. "You… Can't go. I won't let you."

She just continued to smile as her eyes fluttered, the darkness behind her lids overwhelming. Her name was called.

It sounded beautiful coming from him. So soft, so distant…

… And then there was nothing.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to come - the aftermath of this situation. Tune in soon to find out what happens.**


	14. ‘Epilogue’ … Of Many Things

**Violet Tempers Crimson Hearts**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. I do not own any of characters or mentioned situations from the games. I do however have rights to my own original characters (Kei, Koneko… etc) and the idea for the story. I'm making no money from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved._

**A/N: FINAL PART!**

**'Epilogue' … Of Many Things**

The sterile white-wash walls of the local hospital had become ShenLong's new most hated place in the world. Ever.

Everything around him felt like it was made of plastic and Styrofoam, tainted with a strong perfume of bleach. It unsettled his stomach. His cup of coffee, which just tasted like water with a hint of 'brown', did nothing to help. Instead, he just stared at it between his hands, wishing it to be the sweet nectar of alcohol so that it would ease his aching heart.

The coffee was a mere distraction to what lay before him. A bed, sheets crisp white and pulled up around a slender form, obscured from head to toe. The body was inanimate.

ShenLong set the cup down on the bedside counter, sighing as he leant onto the edge of the bed. It creaked with his own movement, though still she didn't move.

'Nagi… Why did you have to be a fucking hero?'

Maybe because that was what she was. A hero. She'd always wanted to do the right thing, even if she went against her own principles. He blamed himself for how it all turned out. It was because of him that they'd ended up there, facing Kunimoto, all because he decided to push Nagi the way he was going. Though, she was a woman of her own desires. He could never have made her do what she didn't want to. Now he wished he'd stopped her.

He remembered those first days when she first crossed his path. At first, he'd wanted nothing to do with her, but now, he just couldn't imagine living without her. He cursed himself silently for letting his emotions get the better of him.

From the moment she entered his life, he knew she'd be trouble, one way or another. Hell, he liked a bit of trouble coming his way; it kept life exciting. A part of him wished for ignorance, wished the whole episode hadn't gone down, but another part was glad he'd got to meet her, glad he'd got to kick Kunimoto's ass and bring some order and vengeance to those in and around the 'Midnight Star'.

Carefully, he lifted his hand to take the top of the crisp white sheet, and with a silent sigh, began to draw it down. It peeled gently away from Nagi's pale, placid features. He looked down at that face solemnly, wishing it had been him to have taken the bullets.

That once placid face suddenly scrunched up with distaste, groaning loudly. She moved her head to the side, drawing her hand up and placing it over her parting eyes.

"Too bright…" She muttered, grasping for the cover that ShenLong had lowered. "Leave me alone."

"People are going to start thinking you're dead if you keep doing that…" He obstructed her from pulling the sheet back over her face.

She blinked with annoyance up toward the bright lights. A dark scowl formed, to which she lay on her significant other.

He dared to ask... "How are you feeling anyway?"

"I feel like shit. Like someone shot me… Oh wait, THEY DID!"

He snorted. "You'd better get better soon. It's getting boring just watching you sleep."

"Nobody said you had to hang around," she grumpily mumbled between her hands, slowly trying to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Don't get pissy or I will just go home and spend quality time with me and my porn collection."

"Dirty bastard…"

He laughed, rocking back in his seat. "I'm just kidding."

"Whatever…" She would have complained further, but she found herself at his mercy when he moved in the blink of an eye to press his lips to hers. Not at all the sexiest moment shared between them. He tasted like bad coffee, and she tasted like stale ham. But the kiss was a welcoming comfort between doses of boredom and painkillers alike.

When they parted did she actually smile somewhat, even if it was a lazy one. Special thanks to the morphine for that one.

"I am glad you're here," she honestly said.

"Finally, I'm appreciated!" He proclaimed with mock surprise. "Makes me wonder if you're the real Nagi or some kind of sexy impostor!"

"Sit down and stop your yapping…" He just grinned at her in that annoying way he did when he'd successfully irritated her, and did as he was told.

Nagi pushed a button on the side of the bed to lift the top part upward so she could be in more of an upright position without having to move an inch. She secretly wished that she could steal the bed once she was released from the hospital. It would be a luxury to have one at home.

"So, how long have I been in here now?" She wondered aloud. The time was half past two by the wall clock, though she couldn't tell if that was the morning or the afternoon, nor whether if it was the morning of the day after she was shot or maybe days and days ahead.

"About two days," ShenLong confirmed the latter.

She groaned into her arms as they flopped across her despondent expression. "Urgh. Where does the time go… ?" Stretching slightly to remove the kinks from her back, she noticed that even with a nice dose of painkillers, she didn't feel too stiff or in bad shape, aside the fact she felt a bit dopey from the substantial dosage.

"At least you're healing up well," he remarked, poking her in the arm. "Good thing you're a Zoanthrope, eh?"

"Sometimes it does have its perks…" A nice little popping sound emanated from the middle of her back and she relaxed back sighing with great satisfaction.

ShenLong shuffled the chair further forward to the edge of the bed, resting his arms there. His attention seemed to be on them intently, though his words were definitely for his companion.

"You know, I was worried I was going to lose you back there..." Crimson eyes met chestnut ones seriously. "You'd lost a lot of blood. In those few seconds that you closed your eyes and collapsed in my arms, I thought that was it. I thought you'd just died right there and then."

"Did you cry?" She asked, remembering suddenly what she'd asked him when she'd been lying in a pool of her own blood.

_'Will you cry for me?'  
_  
He looked away, momentarily caught between emotions that she couldn't read before looking back to her with a less then serious smirk. "I bet you were wishing for something dramatic. Like me screaming to the heavens in homage to some cheesy tragedy."

"With the rain pouring around us and some violins striking up…" She couldn't help but giggle. "I know the whole situation is suppose to be serious, but that would just have cut the cheese for me. Death in the most melodramatic way."

"Well… Sorry to disappoint you, I was busy thinking, 'Shit, I'm covered in blood' rather then thinking, 'No, she's dead!'. Tough luck on you," he said before swiftly laughing pompously.

It was all an act, she could tell. His laughter was covering up for something else that he wasn't ready to admit, though she could only wonder what had been going through his mind during the whole situation.

'Were you hurting?' She thought rather then said aloud. She wanted to ask, but considered he'd just bypass the question with some less then serious answer. Instead, she found herself resting her hand on top of his, cutting off his laughter as her soft orbs bore lovingly into his. It was plainly obvious to see in those eyes that there was pain there - raw emotional anguish. For those seconds he'd thought she was gone, something inside him had fallen to pieces. He was a strong guy though, he'd pulled himself back together the best way he could. It made her smile more to think that he was deeply broken by the thought of her dying in his arms.

"What?" He questioned as he saw her expression go all gooey.

"Nothing…" She looked away. 'He wouldn't admit it to me…' It felt quite sad, but then again, she felt it might upset her if he started to get all emotional on her…

"I love you."

She jolted, looking up on him. All her original thoughts seemed to smack her hard in the face. Like a big ice block engraved with the words 'D'UH!'. Her ears rung with the blunt though passionate expression of those seemingly simple three words. Seeing the honesty in his face just made it all feel so real for her, and she could plainly see there was more behind those words that he wanted to admit. Was he really going to get emotional with her after all? He never seemed quite the person to ever really dig deep down and unearth his true feelings before people.

"I…" That simple word alone had her nearly jumping out of bed and into his lap, wanting to hear more from him, but he cut off so quickly and let the silence envelope him.

And that's how they stayed. Nagi came to realise pretty quickly that what she expected what not what she was going to get. 'So much for that…' Aside, she felt dreamy. He'd said 'I love you' and meant it, and she didn't have to even prompt him to say it either.

"Will you say it again? It was nice."

"Nope, once is all you're getting." He turned away to pick up his 'fake-coffee', and took a long drink from it.

"Figures you couldn't be romantic for too long…" She huffed, crossing her arms tendering over her chest.

He put the cup down again. "Yeah, well…"

"I love you too, ShenLong. I'm glad you feel the same way." She smiled at him warmly. He turned away so she couldn't see him blushing.

At that time, an unexpected figure appeared smiling in the doorway.

"Why hello, lovebirds…"

Nagi's face brightened, wholly surprised. "Selia!"

"That would be me." She slipped inside the room, walking around to stop aside ShenLong's chair.

"How are you feeling?" Nagi asked first and foremost. She hadn't seen her since she was initially stabbed.

"I'm good. Still sore but healing well." She patted Nagi's legs. "I should be asking the same of you. You got shot up pretty bad from what I heard."

"Well, I would have been screwed if I was still human." She leaned up to accept a hug from her companion, both careful with each other with concern to their tender wounds. "I'll be fine within a few days."

"You've just got to be thankful he didn't have more bullets," ShenLong impractically put into the conversation. While Selia scowled at the oblivious man, Nagi just rolled her eyes with little concern. They were just words after all, and frankly, he was right. More bullets and she might not have lived to see another day. Not that she needed it stating…

"Thanks for that," Nagi said, and swiftly dismissed him as her attention fell firmly on Selia. "So, have you been discharged then, or are they planning on trapping you here a bit longer?"

"I'm free to go as of today!" She beamed, turning as Kei and Koneko came into the room. "Better late then never, hey?" This was directed more to her boyfriend then anyone else.

"They'd have to brick up the front doors to keep me from taking you home." His arms curled around her waist and he pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck.

Koneko's arms found themselves entangled around ShenLong in a vice-like grip. Her smile was drawn from ear to ear and she giddily shook the older man with an affectionate hug. ShenLong didn't look too pleased with her childish embrace.

"Kami-sama! It's not been the same without you drunk around the bar!" Her cheerful eyes bounced with sparkling delight over to Nagi, as did the rest of her as she flopped her arms around the shoulders of the young woman, who emitted I high pitched yell of pain.

"GARGH! KONEKO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Koneko swiftly hopped away, bowing apologetically over and over again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" ShenLong tugged the young girl back into his arm embrace. Her squeak was muffled by his hand as he leant in close to her, giving her one of his 'creepy' gazes that he reserved only for her.

"Bobo-hime… My delicious little apple blossom…" The level of sleaziness seemed to sky rocket with the rolling growl that dripped off of his tongue. Her eyes bulged in response. "… Don't hurt my precious little Nagi. If you want some attention, I shall make sure I put some time aside to visit your room tonight." He purposely breathed into her ear, nearly making her jump out of her skin. She bounded from his grasp, leaping over the end of the bed and hid behind Kei and Selia.

"KAMI-SAMA! CREEPY! CREEPY!" She squawked at a pitch thought to be unreachable. Selia shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"You'll have us thrown out if you keep being loud," she warned.

Koneko flushed, bowing her head ashamed. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Nagi defended for her. "This room needs some life in it anyway. As long as she doesn't tear me to shreds."

Koneko brightened and gave a proud salute. "I promise." She bounced up to sit on the very end of the bed, legs crossed beneath her. "So, when are you and Kami-sama going to get married?"

Both people in question were bowled over. Kei clocked Koneko upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Kei made the girl budge up, even though she defiantly tried to push him off, but to no avail.

Nagi glanced away from the group, feeling flushed. She was glad there wasn't a mirror around, otherwise she'd have been further embarrassed to see herself blushing madly. Instead, her reddened face suddenly came to a stop staring across from a the very blanked expression of Yugo, whom was flanked in the doorway by Alice and Uriko. Her awkwardness suddenly became uncertainty to how serious he looked, though his other companions eased her slightly with their smiling, comforting faces.

"Nagi, it's good to see you're okay," Alice said, walking to the free side of the bed. She took her hand. "You had us all so worried."

"So I see…" The slight dryness to the remark was aimed at Yugo, who didn't seem to show any sort of concern for her right then. He looked like he was fit to explode with rage.

"Nagi!" Uriko hugged her carefully. She was being uncharacteristically restrained, but this was a thankful time for her not being over zealous.

"Good to see you guys are alright too," she said, parting from the Zoanthrope cat-girl. "Is everyone else alright too?"

"Yes, everyone is alright. You were the only real drastic casualty." Alice sat down next to her, lowering her tone to a more concerned one. "What were you thinking of? You could have died!"

"It was either me or Cronos and I'm not exactly royalty material, so it was me. Honestly, I wasn't really thinking, I just did what needed to be done. And buggering up Kunimoto's plans further was worth it, even if he did pump me full of lead."

"If that Cronos were a man, he'd take his own damn bullets," ShenLong muttered. The room was quiet there after, except Yugo emitting what sounded like a groan into his hands.

A nurse at that moment popped her head around the door, scowling.

"Three visitors only, please. The rest of you will have to leave."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," ShenLong stated firmly. Yugo glared at him, walking further into the room. He wasn't going anywhere either. Nagi noticed he was itching to get something off his chest, something that most definitely pointed in a confrontation between herself and the leader of the W.O.C.

"Well, I guess we should be going then," Kei said, latching himself onto his lady love. "Me and her have a bed to warm."

"Kei…" She poked him in the ribs.

"I'll be gentle with you," he teased, dragging her carefully towards the door, ignoring her swats in his direction.

Glancing over her shoulder, Selia winked at Nagi. "See you around sometime. Don't be a stranger."

"See you soon."

Koneko glanced between the two males in the room and cringed at the tension. But she barely let her attention linger between them, instead, turning to Uriko. Bouncing off the bed, she hooked the girl's arm, giving her a surprise.

"I saw you at the dinner! Didn't get to introduce myself! I was too busy beating up that pink haired witch! I'm Koneko! Want to raid the vending machine with me?"

Uriko grinned. "Okay. Sure."

"Two peas in a pod," Nagi whispered to Alice. There was so many similarities between the two girls, it was uncanny.

"I'll come after you soon, Uriko," her sister told her. "I'll stick around a bit longer."

"Okay," the girl nodded, heading out with Koneko.

"Bye, Nagi," they both called back in tuneful unison. It was like hearing two of the same voice echoing one of the other.

"Later, girls!" She responded, sitting back in her bed. Now they were down to three, it was time to face up to what was coming…

Yugo's eyes were burning into ShenLong with severe contempt. The latter barely gave him much consideration. He was ignoring him on purpose just to irk him more. Alice glanced quietly between the two and turned to Nagi, clearly anxious. The other girl focused calm eyes on her superior, who finally after some time, noticed her staring at him.

"Good to see you, Yugo," she said.

And that's where it started…

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He said, barely able to restrain himself from shouting. "You put so many people at risk just to get the one up over Kunimoto! And you purposely put yourself in harms way during a dangerous situation. There was no need for you to confront him like that!"

"You should be thanking her for what she did," ShenLong butt in; his fiery eyes regarded the wolf Zoanthrope with heavy disdain. "If it wasn't for her acting when she did, I think you'd have had a massacre on your hands."

"I wasn't talking to you, ShenLong," he snapped. "This is none of your business."

"I just made it MY business…" He sat forward, leering at the Japanese man. "I don't see what your fucking problem is. You got your result. Kunimoto and his bitch, Kirakira, are as good as prison fuck-fodder. What more do you want from her?"

Yugo folded his arms, his chest heaving out as he took in a deep breath, letting it all out in a sharp snort of disgust. His chestnut eyes narrowed suddenly reproachfully. "It's because of you that she's done something as stupid as this. What kind of crap have you been mind-fucking her with?"

"Back off, Yugo," Nagi quickly interrupted. Her turned sharply to her again. "Everything I've done is what I chose to do myself. ShenLong didn't influence me at all. He just helped is all."

"How MUCH has he been helping you?" The question rang with innuendo. Nagi scowled at him darkly, feeling disgusted by him for asking something that implied such lewd conduct. Anything of that matter to do with ShenLong was definitely forbidden territory to tread.

"Are you asking if my services were brought with a fuck?" ShenLong burst out laughing.

"Maybe I am." Yugo swivelled, stalking over to the man's chair. "You're a sick man, ShenLong. I wouldn't expect you to do the decent thing without heavy persuasion."

The laughter faded, and the tiger Zoanthrope raised himself so that the two were nose to nose.

"And I wouldn't expect you to be clever enough to pull your mind out of the gutter. You should be asking yourself if it's really me whose the sick one here…"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Nagi shouted, infuriated by the clash of testosterone. Her outburst caused stress on her wounds and she found herself suddenly gasping for breath, chest searing with burning pain. ShenLong had pushed away from Yugo to attend to her side. He offered her up his coffee. She begrudgingly accepted it, even if it tasted foul. It gave her some relief.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Alice worriedly asked.

"No… No, I'll be alright," she assured when she regained her breath. "The pain is easing."

Yugo had finally let his concern slip through his angry mask. "Are you sure?"

She waved her hands around her to move people back. "Yes, yes! Just say what you've got to say and leave it at that. I'm getting rather tired."

"Fine." The W.O.C. leader sat the edge of the bed, speaking now with a much softer tone. "I just wanted to know why you didn't talk to me before? You left me in the dark until your work came through the mail yesterday."

"Ah, it got to you then," Nagi said smirking. He didn't smile back. Sobering up, she leant forward, prodding a finger at him, "I had good reason to keep you well clear of the situation. Given the chance you'd have pulled me out and tried to settle things with more direct force." He scoffed at that. "I bet you're thinking my way was full on, but I can only imagine a worse situation if you'd been leading it. The problem is with you, Yugo, you're too easily riled. You and Kunimoto clashing would have brought a more catastrophic outcome."

"I'm just…" he rolled over the words in his head, looking rather awkward at the same time, "… concerned for you, Nagi. I read the stuff you dug up. Kunimoto was a serious nutcase. A vicious criminal…" He learned closer to her. "A murderer…"

She stared at him hard. "I know that. I didn't walk into that hall that night not knowing what he was capable of."

He leant back. "You still should have kept me informed with your plans."

"I'm sorry that I didn't do things the way you wanted, but I don't regret any of it." She saw ShenLong smile out of the corner of her eye and felt like following his example, but didn't think Yugo would appreciate her looking all smug. "The situation is all wrapped up. There was one gang around the 'Midnight Star', and that was the A1-Sabres. The locals were NOT a part of any unsavoury activities. In fact, they were only dragged into it when I went to confront Kunimoto himself. So, we have no worries further there. And if the authorities will deal with the asshole and his cronies, I think our case is well and truly closed."

Yugo stood abruptly. "Whatever the case, you did some stupid things to get a result. Was it worth putting your life in danger to do it?"

"I saved lives, didn't I?"

Yugo slammed his fist on the end of the bed. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Calm down, Yugo" Alice soothed, inserting herself into the volatile situation. "Look, Nagi, I think he wants you to understand how unethically you handled the situation. Not only did you risk members of the public, but you compromised your own life at the same time. If you had informed us of your plans beforehand, we might have been prepared to handle the situation without you getting shot."

"No offence," Nagi said. "But this battle wasn't the W.O.C.'s to fight."

"This WASN'T some backstreet brawl! Kunimoto needed handling by the system!" Yugo snapped. "Just remember whose side you're on here! You only got involved because the W.O.C. asked you too."

Nagi groaned. "Look. We're all on the same side. And however it ended up was because of an inevitable decline to that point. However things worked out, I'm sorry that it ended up the way it did. And, okay, I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't play by the rules. I'll try not to take such chances next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time, that's for sure." Yugo stood. "I'm definitely not leaving you in charge of a high risk case again."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," she spat spitefully.

The wolf Zoanthrope sighed. "I do have faith in you… It's just… You proved that you rush head on into things without letting people know…"

"Like someone I know…" Alice muttered into her hand. Yugo glared at her. She simply smiled back innocently.

Nagi fiddled idly with the sleeve of her blue-chequered hospital gown. "It was my first case. I wanted to do it my way and bring back the best results. I got carried away, I admit, but I showed the bad guys that we aren't to be messed with." ShenLong took a hold of her fiddling fingers and pressed them to his lips. She giggled.

"So… Are you two serious?" Yugo asked stiffly. The pair looked between each other, then to him.

"I hope so," she said optimistically.

ShenLong tightened his hold on her. "If you think you're going to run off now, you've got another thing coming."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Yugo turned his back on ShenLong, who gave him an odious look.

"I think I do…" Nagi trailed off, turning ShenLong's face to look back at her. It was a silent exchange of understanding on both their parts - that their emotions were true enough to make a solid relationship.

Yugo headed to the door, casting a glance back to Alice and making a motion with his head to the exit. Rather annoyed at being led about, she moved swiftly with obvious annoyance twitching in her shoulders. She paused mid-step between him and the pair and smiled considerately to them.

"Get well soon, Nagi, and…" She swallowed back her own personal dislike for ShenLong, nodding acceptingly in his direction. "… Good luck to you both."

"Thanks," he was the first to answer. She echoed him seconds after, gratefully.

Alice exited the door, though not without punching Yugo in the arm. He quietly protested, rubbing the sore spot and turned to look back at Nagi, giving her a much more friendly glance then he had before.

"Anyway… Thanks… And take care of yourself." And he was gone from the room.

ShenLong snorted. "Talk about King of the mood swings."

"Yeah, he can be unpredictable at times, though I always thought that was a good quality in a man. Makes them more exciting." ShenLong scowled at her to which she laughed in response. "What? You think I fancy Yugo now? I leave that job to Alice."

Unexpectedly, he climbed up onto the bed, pushing her carefully back by the shoulder. She blinked up at him with intrigue as he straddled her lap, pressing in closely so their faces were only inches part.

"You know…" He whispered softly against her lips. "… You're all mine. I'll make it so you won't ever look at any other man ever again…"

"You'll blind me?" Her teasing question was cut off as he covered her lips with his own. She pushed herself up slightly on her elbows to intensify the experience…

… Which was abruptly cut off by giggling in the doorway. They broke the kiss to catch a glimpse of Koneko and Uriko running off, tittering with fresh gossip.

"Kids…" ShenLong grumbled.

"Forget them…" She tugged him closer. "… Kiss me again."

"Is that an order?"

This time it was she that pressed the action, locking lips in a feverish embrace that left both partners flushed with desire.

"I can't wait to get you home," he huskily whispered against her lips, trailing his kisses to her ear, teasing the lobe with his tongue as he drew the soft skin into his mouth.

She purred. "You've got me all excited now, you tease. So unfair I'm stuck in here."

He ran his tongue up around the contour of her lear. "I could always sneak you out… Mmm, so tasty…"

"Stop it. This is not the appropriate place for me to get horny…"

"Why not? Haven't you ever fantasised about doing it in a hospital?"

"Uh, no…" She pushed him off, unable to keep the grin off her face when she saw his lusty expression. "Oh boy, I hope you haven't, you sicko!"

"I'm willing to try anything once!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

This was just the start of an interesting relationship…

* * *

**The End.**

**A/N: Took me a while, but I finally got there! I hope that you enjoyed this story! Was an interesting experience to write. I may do another ShenLong x Nagi story in the future - keep a look out for it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review my story. I apprechiate it very much!**


End file.
